Secretary
by Bxrdi
Summary: Une histoire Bellarke intense au temps moderne, entre professionnalisme et sentiment, difficile de faire la part des choses surtout lorsque Bellamy, patron de Clarke, sa secrétaire, montre de l'intérêt envers elle. Bienvenue dans un cabinet d'avocat regroupant les personnages de The 100.
1. Prologue

1 mois... Voilà déjà un mois que je suis la secrétaire d'une personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré. On ne communique que par mail et par SMS mais le mieux dans tout ça c'est que j'ignore totalement la raison de cette absence plus que déstabilisante pour un premier travail ! Les seules choses que je connaisse sur mon patron est qu'il s'appelle Bellamy Blake, qu'il est déjà très influent pour son jeune âge et au vu des discussions de fille autour de la machine à café qu'il doit être très beau. En effet, toutes les filles de notre cabinet d'avocats, Grounders, ont l'air déterminées à mettre le grappin sur lui, mais moi je ne veux qu'être reconnu à ma juste valeur... déjà que tout le monde pense que j'ai été pistonnée pour n'être seulement que secrétaire. Je n'ai définitivement pas le temps à penser à une éventuelle relation, d'autant plus que dans ce cabinet les relations entre supérieur et subalterne sont formellement interdites !

\- Clarke ! Blake a des soucis de connexion, il me demande si tu as bien reçu le dossier 456, tu l'as reçu ? me demanda Finn

Finn, est le deuxième avocat du cabinet, il est très à l'écoute et est toujours prêt à donner un coup de main. Je lui demande souvent des conseils, à défaut de ne pas avoir de patron pour le moment, et il s'applique toujours à me donner des réponses complète afin de m'aider au maximum. Je l'apprécie beaucoup c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et serviable !

\- Non je n'ai rien reçu, ça porte sur quoi ? C'est urgent ?

\- Blake voudrait que tu trouves tous les antécédents d'un client, le dossier et sur ce client. Écoute j'ai ce dossier alors je te l'envoie pour que tu lises tout ça ! Il faudrait juste que tu le transmette à Jasper également.

\- Bien ça sera fait. répondis-je catégoriquement afin de clore la discussion pour m'y mettre au plus vite.

Je vois Finn retourner dans son bureau après un petit hochement de tête. Jasper est l'avocat de Bellamy, il l'aide sur ses affaires pour trouver des dossiers, des arguments, enfin un travail d'avocat mais sous les ordres d'un autre avocat. J'adore Jasper, avec Monty ils sont les deux personnes avec qui je m'entend le mieux ici, ils m'ont de suite bien intégrés au sein du cabinet puis surtout je rigole bien avec eux ce sont deux bout en train toujours présent pour faire rire les autres ! Monty travaille aussi pour Bellamy en tant normal seulement l'avocat de Finn, Lincoln, est temporairement absent alors il le remplace. En totalité dans le cabinet depuis que je suis arrivée il y a trois absences, celle de mon patron, de Lincoln et d'Octavia l'assistante juridique. Octavia étant la petite sœur de Bellamy et la petite amie de Lincoln, selon les dires de Jasper et de Monty, je suppose que leurs absences sont de raison « familiale » si l'on considère Lincoln comme membre de la famille.

\- Hey Jasper ! Tiens, je viens de t'imprimer le nouveau dossier sur lequel on bosse pour Monsieur Blake. dis je en lui tendant un petit tas de papier rejoint en un trombone. Vois avec lui ce qu'il attend de toi, je l'ignore totalement, apparemment les mails ne marchent pas de son coté alors essaie plutôt par SMS.

\- Oh cool merci ! Oui je vais envoyer un SMS, il n'a pas répondu à mon mail que je lui ai envoyé ce matin, je me doutais qu'il devait avoir un soucis. Il ne dépasse jamais une heure avant de répondre à un mail professionnel, c'est un homme bien trop exigent pour ça. me répond t il dos à moi tout en continuant de fixer son écran.

Monty qui est dans le box juste en face de Jasper a assisté à toute la conversation et vu mon air dubitatif suite à la dernière phrase de Jasper. C'est pour ça qu'il ajouta :

\- Tu sais Clarke, ne te fis pas à sa longue absence, c'est la première fois depuis que je suis là qu'il en fait une, et je suis là depuis deux ans. Jasper a raison, tu as un patron très professionnel, une fois que tu l'auras rencontré tu verras ! Il est très exigent mais il l'est aussi avec lui même, c'est pour ça qu'il est l'avocat le plus souvent proclamé « meilleur avocat du mois » d'ailleurs. Je comprend que tu sois venu ici pour apprendre et non pour attendre quelqu'un qu'y n'arrive décidément pas mais ne le juge pas trop tôt, tu verras !

\- Tu oublies le plus important Monty ! Bellamy est le patron le plus sexy de Grounders, et même de tous les avocats du monde ! Moi je rêverais d'être sa secrétaire.

C'est Mel qui vient de dire cette remarque... c'est la secrétaire de Finn, je ne l'apprécie pas trop pour tout dire. Je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps mais je l'ai vu plus d'une dizaine de fois lancer des rumeurs sur untel et untel mais surtout elle ne parle que de mon patron, elle veut absolument qu'il la remarque pour avoir une chance de sortir avec lui. Il a l'air d'avoir du pouvoir et du respect ici, ça attire toujours... tellement banale.

J'entends Jasper et Monty exploser de rire.

\- Mon Dieu mais Mel ! Quand vas tu comprendre que tu n'as aucune chance avec Blake ! Jamais il ne te regardera, il ne s'intéresse pas aux secrétaires, depuis le temps tu devrais l'avoir remarqué ! rigola Jasper en cœur avec Monty

\- Et quand bien même il s'intéresserait à une secrétaire, je doute que ça tomberait sur toi Mel, ajouta Monty.

\- Vous êtes deux idiots de toute façon ! Si vous pensez le connaître car vous travaillez avec lui vous n'avez rien compris ! conclua Mel en partant furieuse.

Je dois avouer que voir Mel se faire remballer par Jasper et Monty m'a décroché un sourire. J'allais partir pour me mettre au travail quand j'entends articuler derrière moi une voix suave et grave avec un brin d'ironie :

\- Je pars un mois et c'est à martyriser une pauvre fille que je retrouve mes deux collaborateurs pendant leurs heures de travail ?


	2. Chapitre 1

\- Je pars un mois et c'est à martyriser une pauvre fille que je retrouve mes deux collaborateurs pendant leurs heures de travail ?

Je me retourne à l'entente de cette voix que je ne connais pas et je peux admirer un homme grand et fin mais musclé juste assez afin de laisser deviner sous sa chemise un corps svelte et élancé. Je me rabat sur mon ouï encore abasourdie par cette voix si chaude et dur à la fois mais si délicieuse à l'écoute. Et lorsque je contemple plus en détail son visage, je trouve une forme de mâchoire assez carré, avec un regard espiègle lancé à Jasper et Monty – sûrement dû à sa remarque ironique précédente – mais un regard tout de même distant. Quant à sa bouche, elle se forme en un minuscule sourire et l'on peut observer sa peau se rider sur chacun de ses cotés, celle ci n'en devient que plus attirante tout en laissant apparaître ses dents si parfaitement alignées.

Jasper prend la parole ce qui me fait sortir de mes songes :

\- Boss ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous !

\- Patron, salua plus en retenu Monty.

\- Oui je suis retour. Nous allons pouvoir nous remettre au travail comme à notre habitude et plus efficacement, s'exprima t il avec un ton plus distant que dans sa première intervention.

\- Bien sur Boss, j'allais d'ailleurs me mettre sur le dossier 456, ajouta Jasper.

\- Parfait ! D'ailleurs, Monty, tu es sur ce dossier avec Jasper, Lincoln est également de retour tu redeviens mon collaborateur.

\- Oui Patron. répliqua simplement Monty.

Après ce bref échange, Monsieur Blake s'éloigne. Voulant regagner mon box pour continuer mon travail, je le suis de 20 mètres environ, et au lieu de le voir rejoindre son bureau je le vois tourner dans le couloir où se trouve celui du patron du cabinet, Monsieur Jaha, sûrement qu'ils doivent discuter de quelques remises à niveau suite à l'absence.

Une fois de retour à mon bureau le téléphone clignote rouge ce qui veut dire que j'ai raté un appel mais avant même que je ne peux regarder de qui il s'agit le téléphone sonne de nouveau. J'ai reçu je ne sais combien de coup de fil de suite ce qu'il m'oblige à essayer de faire mon travail en même temps pour ne pas prendre de retard. Le retour de Monsieur Blake a dû être su de tous ses clients car ils veulent tous des RDV dans la semaine. J'ignore totalement si je dois prendre déjà des RDV mais d'après ce que l'on m'a dit mon patron est très bosseur et ne perd jamais de temps pour rien alors je suppose que je dois prendre ses RDV. Une fois le téléphone plus calme je me décide à me lever pour aller, non seulement me présenter – politesse oblige – mais aussi pour lui parler des RDV pris. C'est à ce moment précis que je me souviens que j'avais surpris Mel évoquer qu'il aimait prendre un expresso serré avant de commencer son travail. Je pars donc chercher un expresso, et passant devant le box de Mel qui est en train de se mettre du vernis je comprend qu'elle n'est pas encore au courant du retour de son cher et tendre Bellamy. L'expresso étant prêt ainsi que le programme des RVD de la semaine je pars dans le bureau de mon patron, je dois absolument me faire prendre au sérieux !

Je toque à la porte puis entends un « Entrez » étouffé. Je prend mon courage à deux mains et entre dans le bureau.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Blake, je me présente je suis votre nouvelle secrétaire Clarke Griffin, je suis ravie de pouvoir travailler et apprendre avec vous, j'espère que ça sera un plaisir réciproque.

Je suis soulagée d'avoir pu sortir cette phrase que j'ai préparé depuis mon arrivé dans le cabinet. J'ajoute, ensuite, à ma phrase :

\- Je me suis permise de vous préparer un expresso pour votre retour et pour votre après midi de travail, me risquais je à dire tout en posant la tasse de café sur son bureau.

Je le vois me fixer et me détailler tout en me demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait se dire à mon sujet dans sa tête. J'espère juste que ça n'est rien de péjoratif qui pourrait nuire à mon avenir ici. Puis, il fini par prendre la parole :

\- «Griffin » comme l'avocate Abigail Griffin de chez Sky People ? me demanda t il en arquant un sourcil accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

Je craignais qu'il en parle et voilà, première phrase qu'il m'adresse et il s'agit déjà de ça...

\- Oui Monsieur, je suis sa fille.

Voulant à tout prix changer de sujet je poursuis sur une toute autre direction de discussion :

\- Le téléphone a énormément sonné depuis votre arrivé, vos clients ont dû être mis au courant de votre retour, ils réclamaient tous des RDV ou des conversations téléphoniques. Je n'étais pas certaine que vous repreniez immédiatement le travail mais je me suis tout de même permise de fixer les RDV, affirmais je tout en lui tendant le planning de la semaine que j'ai fais. Bien sur, je leur ai précisé que rien n'était certain et que je les rappellerais pour confirmer.

\- Vous avez très bien fait Princesse, confirmez tous les RDV, je suis revenue pour travailler pas pour me reposer.

« Princesse » ? Pour qui il se prend ? Il devait penser comme tout le monde pense quand on apprend qui est ma mère... à toujours croire que je suis recommandée non pas pour mes capacités mais pour mon nom. Je décide tout de même d'ignorer son pique :

\- Bien Monsieur Blake. répondis je tout en évitant son regard trop intense et ne voulant pas trahir mon irritation suite au surnom qu'il m'a conféré.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'appeller « Monsieur Blake », je ne l'ai pas imposé à Jasper et Monty, je ne vous l'imposerais pas à vous, vous pouvez vous contentez, comme eux, d'un simple « Patron » ou « Boss » ça ira largement. déclara t il.

Je sentais son regard chercher le mien, j'ignore pourquoi mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois à tout pris l'éviter au vu de comment j'avais réagis tout à l'heure en l'apercevant, car là, aussi prêt de lui, je n'ose même pas imaginer quels détails me sauteraient à mes yeux, ne pouvant pas les remarquer plus tôt à la distance dont je me trouvais de lui. Seulement je sais bien que pour faire bonne impression, le contact visuel est primordial ! Et puis je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser intimider donc je me décide à lever les yeux en sa direction. Je me sens complètement plongée dans ses yeux brun, si profond et sombre mais tellement insaisissable, j'en oublie complètement mon agacement suite à son « Princesse » et fini par interrompre le silence :

\- Si vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient je préférerais m'en tenir au « Monsieur Blake ».

\- C'est comme vous voulez Princesse, répliqua t il avec un rythme plus lent sur son dernier mot.

J'ignore ce qu'il y a de différent cette fois ci dans son « Princesse », mais c'est comme si mon corps répond à sa voix de timbre si parfait à l'oreille et vibrant en un frisson qui me parcoure tout le corps. Un frisson si... plaisant.

Je m'apprête à me retirer pour reprendre mon travail et laisser mon patron commencer le sien lorsqu'il rétorque :

\- Merci pour l'expresso, c'était une bonne initiative, comme pour le planning des RDV. Continuez comme ça.

\- Oui Monsieur Blake. Acquiesçais je en partant pour de bon de son bureau.

Je me rends compte en sortant du bureau de mon patron que je me suis retenu de respirer à plusieurs reprises, car je suis essoufflée et je sens que je manque d'air. Je dois absolument me reprendre ! Depuis quand je suis déstabilisée face à quelqu'un ? Ça fait bien des années que je ne m'autorise plus ça. Je prends donc plusieurs grandes bouffées d'air avant d'aller dans mon box, juste en fasse du bureau de Monsieur Blake. Je suis soulager de voir que mon téléphone n'a pas sonné en mon absence et commence directement à chercher les antécédents d'un client pour connaître sa fiabilité.

J'ai presque fini le travail demandé lorsque je vois une jeune femme se diriger vers le bureau de mon patron, sauf qu'il n'a pas encore de RDV je me suis donc levée de suite pour lui bloquer le passage :

\- Je suis navrée il faut prendre RDV si vous voulez une entrevue, Monsieur Blake est actuellement en train de travailler. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je peux vous en bloquer un.

\- Oh ! Tu es la nouvelle secrétaire de Bellamy je suppose ! Enchanté je m'appelle Octavia Blake, je suis sa sœur.

\- Echanté, Clarke Griffin, j'ai entendu parlé de toi, dis je avec un sourire.

\- Ahah ! Laisse moi deviner le duo de choc ! Jasper et Monty ? répondit elle avec le même regard espiègle qu'avait son frère la première que je l'ai vu.

\- Dans le mille !

On discute et rigole encore un peu. Se tutoyer parait complètement évident, c'est agréable de bien s'entendre avec une fille d'ici, pour une fois, qui a l'air normal et pas superficielle. Son copain Lincoln vient se joindre à la conversation, il a l'air très posé et calme. C'est même plutôt paradoxal vu qu'Octavia semble très pétillante et dynamique comme personne mais en y repensant ils se complètent de cette manière. Lincoln nous laisse au bout d'un moment, il dois aller voir son patron, Finn Collins.

\- Bon sur ce ! Si ça te dérange pas Clarke je vais aller voir mon frère je dois me remettre au travail, j'ai des tonnes d'archives à classer.

\- Bien sur, je dois aussi me remettre au boulot !

Octavia allait ouvrir la porte du bureau de son frère lorsqu'elle ajoute :

\- Dis, ça te dirait de passer chez moi ce soir pour qu'on prenne un verre ? Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas tombée sur une fille avec qui je m'entend bien ici !

\- Oui bien sur ça serait super, répondis je sans réfléchir avec un sourire.

\- Super ! Tiens voici mon numéro, dit elle en me tendant une carte. Envoie moi un SMS pour que je te donne mon adresse, aller à ce soir ! conclua t elle avec sa voix mélodieuse tout en entrant dans le bureau de son frère.

Voilà ! J'ai enfin fini mon travail de la journée, cela fait une bonne heure qu'Octavia est sorti du bureau de mon patron en me mimant avec sa main un téléphone près de son oreille et en articulant silencieusement « SMS ». Une fois le dossier sur le client imprimé je le pose sur le meuble à coté de la porte de mon patron, l'endroit où je suis censée remettre chaque dossier fini, puis je lui envoie également par mail. Une fois ceci terminé, j'envoie un message à Octavia pour connaître son adresse, elle me répond presque immédiatement en précisant qu'elle est déjà chez elle que je peux venir quand je veux.

Je suis tout de même rentrée chez moi pour me mettre dans une tenue plus décontracte, c'est à dire un simple pantalon en toile que j'adore même si avec le temps il est devenu un peu trop petit et me serre un peu trop, puis un haut gris avec une veste en toile également par dessus. Je prend un taxi et me retrouve devant chez Octavia, elle habite dans un quartier assez calme dans un immeuble. Je sonne, elle décroche au micro et une fois que je me suis annoncée elle déverrouille la porte.

\- Clarke ! Je suis contente que tu sois venue !

Elle me fait entrer, et parle encore et encore, en me racontant un peu la vie dans le cabinet, les groupes qu'il y a, les choses qu'elle n'aime pas et les autres qu'elle aime ! On a parlé de tout et de rien, tout ça en buvant du vin blanc. Je me suis arrêtée à un verre mais Octavia était au moins à son quatrième. J'observe son appartement qui est plus que grand pour une personne et je vois des affaires d'homme, je me suis automatiquement dis que Lincoln doit habiter avec elle. Octavia continua de parler et de rire et aborde le sujet de son frère comme quoi elle l'admire, qu'il ne manque jamais à son boulot mais elle s'arrête immédiatement de rire et son sourire s'efface de son visage. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que son visage est plus beau lorsqu'elle sourie.

\- Tu sais c'est ma faute si Bell a dû manquer un mois de travail... continua t elle avec de la culpabilité dans sa voix. Je faisais l'idiote un soir et j'ai été percuté par une voiture. Il n'a pas voulu me laisser seule à l'hôpital avant que je ne sois complètement rétablis, pareil pour Lincoln. Mon frère est très protecteur et à cause de ma stupidité je lui ai fais perdre de la crédibilité auprès de ses clients...

Octavia a l'air de sentir si mal, ça me fait de la peine... J'allais rétorquer quelque chose quand elle se lève précipitamment et cours jusqu'à une pièce se mis accroupis par terre et vomissa, je suppose au vu de bruit. Je me lève pour la rejoindre et vais vers la salle de bain, et je me mets à coté d'elle qui est assise à coté des toilettes.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke... je ruine toujours mes amitiés et toutes mes relations en fait.

\- Dis pas de bêtises, lui répondis je en lui tirant ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour les attacher voulant éviter qu'elle se les salisse. Tu as ton frère et Lincoln. Et aussi Jasper et Monty qui m'ont dit que vous étiez amis !

\- Oui c'est vrai, ajouta t elle en faisant un minuscule sourire avant de recommencer à vomir.

L'aider ne me dérange pas, même dans ce cas précis, au contraire, j'ai toujours aimé aider autrui. Je lui donne un cachet d'aspirine, lui prépare des gants d'eau froide, des verres d'eau jusqu'au moment où j'entends sonné à la porte. Je me dis que ça doit être Lincoln mais pourquoi ne rentre t il pas directement ? Je me dirige vers la porte et vois les clefs d'Octavia sur la porte, en effet de l'autre coté il ne peut pas insérer les siennes. J'ouvre donc la porte mais ce n'est pas Lincoln que je trouve face à moi :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi, Princesse ? murmura doucement une voix que je ne commençais qu'à trop bien connaître.


	3. Chapitre 2

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais chez moi, Princesse ? murmura doucement une voix que je ne commence qu'à trop bien connaître.

Je suis complètement restée figée sur place. Me dites pas que c'est lui qui vit avec Octavia ! Elle me l'aurait dit quand même... c'est mon patron, elle sait que je peux pas me retrouver chez lui. Puis que va t il penser ? Que je suis comme toutes les autres filles du cabinet ? Prête à tout pour me retrouver avec lui..

\- Bon si ça te dérange pas, dit il en me poussant légèrement pour pouvoir entrer, je me permet de rentrer à l'intérieur de chez moi.

\- Oui bien sur, excusez moi Monsieur Blake, j'ai simplement était surprise.

\- Oui j'ai cru remarquer. Bon, dis moi, où est ma sœur ?

\- Dans la salle de bain, elle se sent pas très bien, elle vomit.

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et fini par tourner la tête pour observer l'appartement. Il me reregarde lorsque son regard tombe sur les bouteilles de vin ouverte et presque vide.

\- On dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusées, même trop au vu du déroulement, ajouta t il avec un arrière goût de reproche dans la voix.

Je n'ai rien ajouté puis le vois se diriger vers la salle de bain et disant un « Octavia ? » mais j'entends directement une porte claquer accompagné d'un « N'entre pas Bell ! Je me débrouille seule, va te reposer ». Je vois Monsieur Blake revenir dans le salon, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je devrais partir, alors que j'allais le dire à mon patron, celui ci me dit :

\- Elle t'a laissé l'aider toute à l'heure ? Vas avec elle, j'aime mieux ne pas la savoir seule.

J'ai simplement hoché la tête et suis allée vers la salle de bain j'ai toqué en m'annonçant et la porte c'est immédiatement ouverte, je suis donc entrée.

\- Octavia, comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal... j'ai encore envie de vomir, j'ai chaud et j'ai la tête qui tourne.

\- D'accord, bouge pas je reviens.

Je me retrouve de nouveau dans le salon pour demander où se trouve les médicaments à mon patron car je doute que le médicament que j'ai donné à Octavia tout à l'heure, fasse l'affaire vu qu'elle a la tête qui tourne. Seulement, après avoir fait le tour de la pièce avec les yeux je ne le vois pas... il doit sûrement être dans sa chambre, mais je ne sais même pas où elle est. Je retourne dans le couloir, je vois la porte de la salle de bain entre ouverte au fond et me demande qu'elle peut bien être sa chambre entre les trois autres portes présentes dans ce couloir. Je me décide tout de même à toquer à la première porte à gauche... rien. Je me dirige vers la suivant mais la première porte s'ouvre et vois, Monsieur Blake sortir la tête pour me regarder :

\- Déjà ? Dit il avec un sourire. Quel rentre dedans Princesse, venir à la porte de ma chambre !

Je me met tout de tout de suite à rougir comme rarement j'ai dû rougir... Il est mon patron ! Comment peut il faire se genre de remarque en ayant l'air d'y prendre du plaisir ! Ce n'est pas du tout professionnel, Monty c'est bien moqué de moi lorsqu'il m'a affirmé le contraire. Je n'aime pas me sentir comme maîtriser par quelqu'un alors je me repris très vite en ajoutant :

\- Octavia va plutôt mal, je voulais savoir où se trouve vos médicaments, elle en a besoin pour que ça passe plus vite.

\- Suis moi.

Il sort de sa chambre et c'est ainsi que je remarque qu'il est torse nu. J'avais raison en début d'après midi... un corps svelte, élancé et juste musclé comme il faut, une fois passé devant moi je peux admirer son dos si bien sculpter comme si Apollon s'en était chargé lui même. C'est son jean, qui descends au plus bas de ses hanches qui m'achève, comment peut on résister à un tel spectacle ? Je me reprend malgré tout, il faut que je sois sérieuse, je peux pas me permettre de tout foutre en l'air, même si j'ai un patron qui me déstabilise. On est encore dans le salon, il ouvre un placard et en sort une boite avec la croix qu'on trouve sur les pharmacie puis me la donne.

\- Voilà, tu as tous les médicaments que l'on a dans cet appartement là dedans ! Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Si ça dérange pas tu pourrais mettre de l'eau froide dans une bassine pour que je puisse y mettre plusieurs gants dedans pour faire baisser sa température, s'il te plait.

J'ouvris grand les yeux tellement je suis surprise par ce que je viens de faire... comment j'ai pu me relâcher à se point devant lui pour faire cette erreur ? Je retiens ma respiration de peur de sa réaction, après tout je viens de le tutoyer, Bellamy Blake, mon patron ! Mais au final je le vois simplement se diriger vers la cuisine, qui est en relation avec le salon, pour prendre une bassine et la mettre dans l'évier mais avant de commencer à faire couler l'eau je l'entend me dire :

\- Respire Clarke, respire.

Je me met donc d'un coup à respirer et suis contente que l'eau coule pour cacher le bruit de ma respiration qui essaie de se régulariser suite au manque d'oxygène. Mon prénom résonne encore dans ma tête... c'est la première qu'il m'appelle par celui ci. Pourquoi a t il une voix si mélodieuse et si fluide à l'oreille que l'on dirait un glaçon glissant naturellement son mon corps tout en me procurant des frissons interminables...

J'entends un « Tiens. » qui me fait lever la tête, je le vois devant moi avec une bassine remplit d'eau et me fait un minuscule sourire comme s'il voulait me rassurer.

\- Merci, je vais aller voir votre sœur maintenant, faut que je fasse baisser sa température le plus vite possible, lui répondis je en lui rendant son sourire et en attrapant la bassine.

Je voulais prendre également la boite à médicaments mais je ne voulais pas risquer de faire tomber la bassine pleine d'eau puis j'entends derrière moi :

\- Avance, je prend la boite, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de bain.

J'avance donc, rentre dans la salle de bain, prends tous les gants que j'avais sorti précédemment et les jette dans l'eau. Je me retourne vers mon patron et le vois regarder sa sœur, qui a les yeux fermés, avec tristesse, il doit beaucoup tenir à elle et ne pas aimer la voir mal. Il finit par me tendre la boite et s'apprête à sortir mais il se tourne vers moi et me mime avec ses lèvres un « Merci » je lui fais un sourire et je le regarde fermer la porte derrière lui ce qui fait ouvrir les yeux à Octavia.

Cela faisait bien deux heures que je m'occupais d'elle, à changer sans cesse les gants d'eau froide, à lui avoir donné tous les médicaments que je pouvais contre le vomissement et le mal de tête.

\- Tu penses pouvoir te lever Octavia ? Faudrait que tu te reposes.

\- Oui ça va aller je vais me lever.

Elle se lève difficilement mais je la soutiens et on part dans sa chambre, je l'ouvre et la dépose sur son lit. Elle murmure quelque chose que je n'ai pas du tout compris mais je lui souris car j'ai supposé que c'était des remerciements.

Une fois sortie de la chambre discrètement, je me dirige vers le salon, enfile ma veste et vais vers la porte pour partir mais un dossier retient mon attention, je le prend et vois que c'est sur le client sur qui j'ai recherché des antécédents. Je commence à lire et j'entends derrière moi :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je me retourne et vois Monsieur Blake, toujours torse nu mais avec un bas de pyjama cette fois ci.

\- Pardon, j'ai vu que c'était sur le client dont j'avais des recherches et j'ai été curieuse, veuillez m'excuser.

\- Ça j'avais bien remarqué Princesse, mais moi ce que je te demande c'est qu'est ce que tu fais devant la porte d'entrée avec ta veste sur le dos.

\- Et bien, Octavia est couchée, son état à l'air beaucoup mieux et il est déjà tard alors je vais rentrer chez moi.

\- Hors de question, répliqua t il catégoriquement. Il est tard comme tu as dis, même trop tard, et une jeune femme ne doit pas être seule à cette heure là dehors. Si tu veux je te prête mon lit et je prend le canapé mais si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose en sortant d'ici je ne veux pas l'avoir sur la conscience donc tu enlèves ce manteau et tu te poses ici.

Je suis tellement surprise par son air autoritaire que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser et tout ce que je réussi à lui répondre c'est :

\- Est ce un ordre ?

\- Prends le comme tu veux mais tu restes.

Il me regarde avec un air qui semble vouloir dire « Ose me défier et on verra ce qu'il adviendra » alors je n'insiste pas, pose le dossier là où je l'ai trouvé et enlève ma veste.

\- Parfait, articula t il en un souffle comme rassuré.

\- Le canapé sera très bien.

Il hoche la tête suite à ma phrase. Je ne veux pas aller dormir dans son lit, je ne pourrais probablement pas m'endormir sachant que c'est le sien. Puis il s'assoit sur le canapé :

\- Comment s'est passé le premier mois dans le cabinet ? Comme je n'étais pas là je n'ai pas pu tout bien t'expliquer, j'espère que Collins t'a aidé comme je lui avais demandé.

\- Ça se passe très bien ! Finn, Jasper et Monty ont vraiment pris de leur temps personnel pour m'aider, c'était d'ailleurs très gentil de leur part.

Je fini par m'asseoir à sa gauche tout en le voyant tiquer suite à ma phrase, mais je ne comprend pas où est le problème, je n'ai pourtant rien dis de mal non ?

\- « Finn » ? Je suis condamné à « Monsieur Blake » mais lui il a le droit à « Finn ».Tu sais qu'il est également un avocat associé et que donc techniquement c'est aussi ton supérieur hiérarchique même si c'est à moi que tu dois rendre des comptes.

\- C'est simplement que l'on a moins le rapport patron/employée comme justement ce n'est pas à lui que je rend mes comptes donc c'est vrai que comme on s'est assez bien entendu et qu'il m'a autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom, je l'ai fais. Mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air condescendante...

\- Je n'ai pas insinué que tu l'étais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais que se passe t il ? « Je suis condamné à « Monsieur Blake » mais lui il a le droit à « Finn » »... Je suis sa secrétaire, bien sur que je l'appelle « Monsieur Blake » ! Il veut quand même pas que je l'appelle « Bellamy »...

\- Et si je t'autorise à m'appelle par mon prénom, tu accepterais ?

Qu'est ce qui lui prend ! Bien sur que non.

\- Monsieur Blake

\- Mademoiselle Griffin, rétorqua t il directement ne me laissant pas le temps de commencer ma phrase, avec un rictus se formant sur ses lèvres.

\- Monsieur Blake, je suis votre secrétaire.

\- C'est exacte Mademoiselle Griffin ! Y a t il un problème avec cela Mademoiselle Griffin ?

\- Pourquoi m'appelez vous comme ça tout à coup ?

\- Je ne vois pas où est le soucis Mademoiselle Griffin, quelque chose vous gène peut être ?

Il me vouvoie maintenant.. mais à quoi il joue ? Il s'imagine que parce qu'il m'appelle « Mademoiselle Griffin » je vais craquer ? Il peut bien m'appeler comme il veut, ça m'importe peu.

\- Pas du tout.

Un grand silence s'installe entre nous deux, mais bizarrement il n'est pas dérangeant, au contraire il est reposant. Avec tout ça il doit être très tard et en effet ma montre affiche 1h du matin. Je tourne ma tête vers ma droite et regarde cet homme à coté de moi. Il a la tête penché en arrière jusqu'à pouvoir se reposer sur le haut du dossier du canapé, il regarde le plafond sans rien dire. Je sais qu'il a remarqué que je le regardais car un sourire s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres mais je n'en ai rien à faire j'ai juste envie de l'admirer, encore un peu... Ses cheveux d'un brun si profond sont en bataille, ça lui donne un coté enfantin, c'est horriblement craquant. Quand à sa peau, maintenant que je peux la voir d'aussi prêt je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la toucher, je veux savoir ce que ça fait de sentir mes doigts la parcourir. Je fini par fermer mes yeux, ma tête toujours orientée vers lui, et me concentre sur mon odorat : je peux reconnaître une odeur d'Aramis, c'est aussi très boisé, et mélangé à une autre odeur que je ne connais pas.. sûrement la sienne. J'aimerais tellement mettre ma tête dans son coup pour pouvoir y déceler toutes les odeurs sans avoir peur d'en rater une... Je ne me reconnais plus du tout, depuis quand je m'intéresse aux hommes ? J'ai pourtant été clair ! T'en que je ne me suis pas faite une place dans le milieu il est hors de question que je me préoccupe de quoi que ce soit d'autre que mon boulot. Je suis une personne sérieuse je peux pas me lâcher prise.

\- Princesse.

Oh pitié.. comment je peux me contrôler si j'entends une voix pareille me parler?

Je me rend compte que ça me procure une bouffé de plaisir qu'il m'appelle de nouveau « Princesse » et non « Mademoiselle Griffin ». Puis je l'entend poursuivre :

\- Appelle moi « Bellamy ».


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas très concentré sur Bellarke, mais je pense que c'est important de montrer un peu l'ambiance du cabinet, les relations avec les autres personnes et comment Clarke se débrouille dans son travail. J'ai aussi fait un bond d'un mois car le prologue et les deux chapitres précédents n'étaient, dans le temps, que sur un après midi et un soir d'une même journée, ce qui est donc très court. Dans aucune relation tout se passe à la suite des heures qui passent, j'ai donc voulu étendre à une plus longue durée la relation Bellarke. J'espère que vous serez pas trop déçu mais par soucis de réalisme j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure option.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- Bellamy ? dis je en entrant dans le bureau de mon patron. Monsieur Jaha vient de laisser dans mon box une affaire pro bono pour vous.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai.. Je déteste ça ! Fallait refuser et dire qu'on était sur une autre affaire.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé si ça avait été vrai, répondis je par un grand sourire.

\- Bon fais moi le topo, me demanda t il grognon.

\- Amanda Kellermann, 32 ans : harcèlement au travail par son supérieur, secrétaire du PDG chez Fitz Enterprise &amp; co. Il lui a demandé de resté de plus en plus tard au boulot, d'aller chercher à manger, jusqu'au jour où il lui a dit que s'ils couchaient ensemble il s'occuperait d'elle au sein de l'entreprise ou dans le cas contraire elle serait virée. Elle a appelé la police mais faute de preuve, aucune enquête n'a été ouverte, 3 mois plus tard elle a été licenciée pour incompétence. Et voici le dossier.

Je lui remet un dossier, qu'il parcoure très vite des yeux puis je sors du bureau pour me mettre au travail. Voilà deux mois maintenant que je travaille dans le cabinet et un mois avec Bellamy, c'est vraiment un plaisir car il ne me prend pas pour une simple secrétaire sans cervelle il écoute mes opinions et me les demande même !

Je décide de faire une petite pause de cinq minutes pour aller me prendre un café, une fois le liquide versé dans mon gobelet je vois arriver Finn. Ça fait plusieurs fois que l'on se croise à la pause café je le soupçonne même de faire exprès tellement ça devient fréquent mais ne soyons pas parano !

\- Clarke ! Comment tu vas ce matin ? me demanda t il en me faisant la bise.

\- Très bien, on commence une nouvelle affaire, et toi ?

\- Bien, j'ai un nouveau collaborateur qui va arriver aujourd'hui !

\- Ah oui ! Jasper et Monty m'en ont parlé. Au moins Lincoln aura de l'aide maintenant, c'est bien !

\- C'est vrai, ajouta t il en me faisant un grand sourire.

On a continué à discuter une bonne dizaine de minute, j'aime beaucoup lui parler, il est intelligent, drôle, et il a le don de mettre de bonne humeur ! Puis quelqu'un nous interrompt :

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Collins ?

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, à qui ai je l'honneur ?

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Raven Reyes, je suis votre nouvelle collaboratrice.

\- Ah oui en effet, enchanté ! Bon je suppose que c'est l'heure où je dois me remettre au boulot ! Allons dans mon bureau. A plus tard Clarke !

Raven Reyes prend la place de Wells, c'était un colaborateur de Finn, le fils de Jaha et mon ami d'enfance, il avait un bon poste mais il a trouvé l'amour et a décidé de partir avec elle pour un voyage en Amérique du Sud. Avant de retourner à mon box je passe à ceux de Jasper et Monty pour leur donner le nouveau dossier :

\- Salut les gars ! m'exclamais je avec un grand sourire en arrivant devant eux et de leur donner le dossier.

\- Salut ma belle ! Ah voilà de quoi il nous parlait dans son mail le boss ! répliqua Jasper. Son pire cauchemar...

\- … une affaire pro bono ! finissa Monty pour Jasper. Bon sinon Clarke dis nous tout ! Encore une petite pause café !

\- Et pas avec n'importe qui ! rétorqua Jasper. Avec...

\- Lincoln !

\- Mais non Monty ! Avec Collins !

\- Je sais mais je voulais voir si tu savais !

\- Je savais que tu savais que je savais, affirma Jasper en un sourire avant qu'on explose tous les trois de rire.

\- Vous êtes pas bien vous savez ! Mais oui j'ai pris une pause café et Finn est arrivé car il prenait également une pause café pas de quoi en faire des ragots !

\- Encore une pause café avec Collins, Princesse ?

Je me retourne et vois Bellamy les traits du visage dur et froid.. il doit encore être en colère à cause de l'affaire pro bono imposé par Jaha.

\- Même le patron est au courant, rigola Monty.

\- Et laissez moi deviner, vous saviez qu'il savait ?

\- Ahah exactement Clarke, exactement ! affirma Jasper.

\- Bon j'aime bien plaisanter mais là on a pas le temps ! On doit expédier cette affaire au plus vite pour passer à la suivant. répliqua Bellamy

\- Mais patron, laissez nous faire et occupez vous d'une autre.

\- J'aimerais bien Monty seulement Jaha me l'impose, soit disant que je fais pas assez d'affaire pro bono.

\- Ce qui n'est pas faux boss, vous nous les donnez toujours, ajouta Jasper en souriant.

\- Et bien celle ci je vais la faire avec vous alors profitez mes petits ! Jasper et Monty, demandez à l'entreprise de vous donner les dossiers des anciens employés de la compagnie.

\- Mais pourquoi faire ? demanda Jasper.

\- Réfléchis. se contenta de répondre Bellamy

\- S'il a fait une fois il l'a fait deux fois... dis je tellement doucement que ça mettait plus adressé à moi qu'à eux.

\- Bingo Princesse ! Bon maintenant au travail tout le monde, chacun dans son box !

Jasper et Monty se tournent directement devant leur ordinateur l'un à faire des recherches sur notre cliente l'autre décrochant le téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un. Je pars pour mon box côte à côte avec Bellamy puisque son bureau est au même endroit.

\- La nouvelle collaboratrice de Finn est arrivée, elle s'appelle Raven Reyes, Mel a fait une demande de changement de box pour être plus proche de votre bureau mais ça a été refusé et Monsieur Jaha aurait de nouveau des problèmes avec le cabinet Sky People.

Comme à mon habitude je tiens informé Bellamy des choses qui peuvent l'intéresser ou des choses qu'il préférerait savoir au lieu de les apprendre en retard.

\- Merci Princesse. Pour Mel je sais plus quoi faire, je n'en peux je fais pourtant rien pour l'encourager ! On va vraiment finir par croire qu'il se passe un truc et je vais avoir des ennuis.

Je me met à rire suite à sa remarque.

\- En plus ça fait rire ma secrétaire ! Remarque ça te dérangerait pas plus que ça, Mel et moi serions virés et tu deviendrais sûrement la secrétaire de Finn.

Comme nous étions arrivé à destination, de suite après sa remarque je vois Bellamy s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de dire une chose pareille ? J'ai absolument pas envie qu'il soit viré, encore moins à cause de Mel et j'ai pas du tout envie d'être la secrétaire de Finn, je suis très bien à bosser pour lui.

Je programme quelques RDV puis je me met de suite au dossier et au bout d'une heure je vois Jasper et Monty arriver :

\- On nous a livrer les dossiers et avec Monty a trouvé une employée virée exactement de la même manière qu'Amanda : promu secrétaire du PDG puis 4 mois plus tard virée pour incompétence.

Pendant que Jasper m'explique ce qu'ils ont trouvés, Monty frappe à la porte du patron, je vois Monty rentrer et ressortir une minute plus tard avec Bellamy :

\- Clarke, appelle Amanda Kellermann et demande si elle connaîtrait une certaine Nathalie Theveno. Jasper et Monty allez voir cette Nathalie et essayez de la convaincre à témoigner en la faveur de notre cliente, faites tout ce que vous pouvez on a besoin d'elle !

\- De suite !

Nous avons tous les trois répondu la même chose ce qui nous à fait sourire mais nous nous mettons directement au travail. Je prends mon téléphone et appelle Amanda, ça a l'air d'être une femme très douce avec sa petite voix fluette comme si elle n'était encore qu'adolescente. Après avoir longuement discuté sur les détails de l'affaire je lui demande si elle connaît une Nathalie Theveno mais malheureusement sa réponse est négative. J'écris donc un mail à mon patron pour lui parler des nouveaux détails que je détenais et aussi pour l'avertir que notre cliente ne connaît aucune Nathalie Theveno.

La pause midi est arrivée ! Je me dirige vers une salle de réunion avec mon sandwich et en entrant il y a déjà Lincoln et Octavia :

\- Salut Clarke ! Comment tu vas ? me demanda Lincoln en venant me faire la bise.

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Très bien aussi.

Je fais un sourire timide à Lincoln qu'il me rend immédiatement, il a l'air vraiment très gentil et plus le temps passe plus j'arrive à discuter avec lui malgré qu'il soit taciturne, de plus chaque fois il est réellement intéressant et généreux dans son vocabulaire. Puis, dès que Lincoln se recule un petit peu, Octavia me saute au cou :

\- Clarle ! Viens avec moi, mets toi à coté de moi!

\- Ahah d'accord d'accord, je te suis ! lui répondis je en riant.

Elle me raconte un peu tout ce qu'il se passe depuis ce matin, elle a parlé avec Raven Reyes, elle l'a trouvé très sympa et avenante. Lincoln lui regarde par la fenêtre comme souvent, il a vraiment l'air d'aimer la nature, dans son box il y a accroché des photos de forêt et de cascades qui sont magnifique ! Au final, Jasper et Monty se sont rajoutés à nous, on a pas mal rigolé puis la pause étant fini, on regagne tous nos places respectives !

Jasper et Monty sont partit voir Nathalie et une heure plus tard je les vois réapparaître avec celle ci, vraisemblablement, et se dirige vers le bureau de Bellamy. Après qu'ils aient fini de discuter, tout le monde est sorti de son bureau, Bellamy y compris, mais pour me demander d'appeler Amanda pour qu'elle vienne le voir vers 17h. Mel est venu me parler à un moment pour me soutirer des informations sur mon patron mais je n'ai rien lâché, d'autant plus que je ne voyais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Amanda est finalement apparu, je l'ai faite entrée dans le bureau de Bellamy puis je me suis retirée me remettant à mon travail. Une fois le RDV terminé, Bellamy est venu m'informer qu'il allait avoir demain matin des négociations avec l'avocat du PDG de Fitz Enterprise &amp; co., accompagné du témoignage de Nathalie Theveno.

Je suis rentrée chez moi vers 21h, j'ai bossé jusqu'à 23h puis je suis allée me couchée mais j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, je me suis demandée quel était encore le problème entre Grounders et Sky People. J'ai hésité à appeler ma mère pour en savoir plus mais je me doutais déjà qu'elle m'aurait envoyé sur les roses, après tout depuis que j'ai intégré Grounders elle ne veut plus trop me parler.

Le lendemain matin était très calme, j'étais dans mon box, Bellamy, Jasper et Monty, eux, étaient dans la salle de réunion pour les négociations avec l'autre avocat. Au bout d'une demi heure je vois Bellamy sortir violemment de la salle de réunion, furieux en s'enfermant dans son bureau. Celui ci est suivit peu de temps après par Jasper, Monty et Nathalie, cette dernière qui était en pleure et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sûrement pour partir.

\- C'était sous scellé, on pouvait pas savoir ! réliqua Monty

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demandais je

\- Elle a menti sur le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais été arrêté. Résultat ils se sont servis de ça pour dire que si elle a menti sur ça, elle peut très bien mentir sur le PDG, m'expliqua Jasper.

\- Je vois... mais on a plus rien pour attaquer dans ce cas ?

\- C'est ça, c'est pour ça que le patron est en colère.

Bellamy a l'air furax, il est dans son bureau depuis ce matin jusqu'en ce début d'après midi, j'ai essayé d'aller le voir mais il m'a interdit d'entrer.

J'ai passé mon après midi à lire et relire le dossier et les dossiers sur les anciens employés, je suis même allé voir Octavia pour qu'elle m'aide mais rien, absolument rien ! Puis j'ai trouvé ce qu'il n'allait pas dans tout ça, le procès allé avoir lieu demain matin et on a perdu beaucoup trop de temps, mais justement c'était fait exprès, il fallait qu'on perde du temps ! Je me dirige vers le bureau de mon patron, toque et entend « Clarke pas encore ! Laisse moi tranquille je bosse. » je lui répond que j'ai trouvé la solution et finalement il me dit d'entrer :

\- C'était un leurre !

\- Explique. me dit il simplement.

\- Jasper et Monty ont trouvés au bout de même pas une demi heure une employée qui comme par hasard s'est faite virée au bout de 4 mois après être promu secrétaire du PDG pour incompétence. Coïncidence plutôt parfaite pour notre parti, n'est ce pas ?

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'ils ont inventés une fausse employée pour nous faire perdre du temps jusqu'à demain ? Et qu'ainsi elle aurait fait exprès de ne pas nous avoir parlé de son arrestation ?

\- Beaucoup de gens ferait n'importe quoi pour de l'argent.

\- Bravo, Princesse ! Il faut que j'y aille, annule mes deux RDV de cette aprem.

Mais où est ce qu'il va ? Il a pas de temps à perdre... La fin de journée arrive, je voulais attendre Bellamy mais il commence à se faire vraiment tard. L'ascenseur arrive enfin au rez de chaussée puis je le vois s'ouvrir sur un Bellamy arborant un magnifique sourire... tellement craquant.

\- Princesse, tu remontes avec moi ! J'ai tous les documents dans ma main pour réduire à néant notre cher PDG de chez Fitz ! me dit il en agitant un dossier devant mes yeux.

\- Vous savez que ce « cher PDG », justement, commençait son harcèlement en demandant à sa secrétaire de rester tard au travail ! répondis je un sourire au lèvre.

\- Tout à fait ! Une chance que je ne sois pas PDG dans ce cas !

Suite à cette phrase il monte à coté de moi dans l'ascenseur, les portes se ferment nous laissant ainsi tous les deux, seuls, dans un endroit étroit et fermé.

* * *

_**Je veux conclure ce chapitre en vous disant merci pour ceux qui me lisent, et merci aussi pour les reviews et les messages privés, ça me fait très plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils et des avis, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose, je n'ai aucune expérience donc toutes remarques constructives sont bonne à prendre !**_

_**Bon week end à tous et à toutes !**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos commentaires et conseils que j'essaie sincèrement d'appliquer. **_

_**Je voudrais savoir une chose aussi : Est ce vous aimeriez un OS ? J'ai dans l'idée d'en faire un ! Donc donnez moi votre avis et vos envies également, que je sache ce que vous voudriez dans un éventuel OS.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Après que Bellamy ait appuyé sur le numéro de notre étage, je sens l'ascenseur se mettre en marche. Je m'efforce de regarder devant moi et de ne pas tourner la tête mais c'est une torture, tout l'espace est comblé par son odeur, le genre d'odeur que tu ne voudrais jamais être privé de sentir parce qu'à chaque inspiration c'est comme si elle devenait la chose que tu aimes le plus au monde. Mon bras gauche me retire de mes pensées, nos bras se sont effleurés... pourtant aucun de nous n'a bougé mais nos corps se sont rapprochés comme attirés l'un par l'autre. J'entends Bellamy respirer, il a une respiration régulière mais plus forte qu'à son habitude.

\- Respire Clarke, respire.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer, je me remet donc à respirer d'un coup provoquant une longue et bruyante inspiration et de même pour l'expiration puis en repensant à sa phrase je me met immédiatement à rougir... il vient de faire référence à la fois où je me suis retrouvée chez lui, je sens sa tête se tourner vers moi accompagnée d'un sourire. Il a fait exprès. Nos deux bras sont collés l'un à l'autre, il n'y a plus de doute possible maintenant et nos mains s'effleurent à plusieurs reprise entraînant nos deux respirations dans un rythme plus rapide que la normal et toutes deux fortes. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais l'ascenseur fit un bruit au même moment pour nous indiquer que l'on est arrivé, les portes s'ouvrent donc et je vois Raven appuyée contre le mur d'en face. Bellamy sort précipitamment toujours en respirant fort, assez pour qu'en passant devant Raven elle le remarque et tourne la tête vers moi en arquant un sourcil. Je ne dis rien, je suis juste bloquée sur place, je la vois rentrer dans l'ascenseur à coté de moi en souriant et me dire :

\- Ça provoque toujours de l'effet les ascenseurs. Tu descends avec moi ou tu vas travailler avec ton patron ?

\- Oh euh oui bien sur ! Bonne soirée, Raven, c'est ça ? lui répondis je en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Oui Raven et toi Clarke, rétorqua t elle avec un sourire.

\- Tout à fait, bon je dois y aller, au revoir !

\- Bonne chance pour ton travail, conclua t elle avec un clin d'œil avant que les portes ne se referment.

Mon Dieu... j'ose même pas penser à ce qu'elle a dû imaginer. Un jour qu'elle est là et voilà qu'elle va déjà penser que j'essaie de mettre le grappin sur mon patron..

Je me reprend tout de même et file vers le bureau de Bellamy, faut se dépêcher j'aimerais ne pas rentrer trop tard chez moi.

\- Alors qu'est ce que vous avez pour prouver la bonne foi de votre cliente ?

\- Un virement du compte du PDG sur celui de Nathalie Theveno et une déclaration sous serment prouvant qu' il a payé Nathalie Theveno pour qu'elle fasse un faux témoignage, me répond t il en me tendant des feuilles.

\- Mais comment vous avez eu ça ?

\- Tout à l'heure quand je suis parti, je suis allée voir Madame Theveno et je l'ai convaincu de me donner les preuves et une déclaration attestant qu'il y a eu un faux témoignage parce que...

\- Parce que le harcèlement est un délit qui peut être réglé par une simple amende tandis qu'un faux témoignages est un crime qui l'enverra droit en prison. Grâce à ça demain avant le procès vous comptez négocier avec son avocat pour qu'il accepte les désirs de votre cliente.

\- C'est exactement ça Princesse. Tu ne devrais pas être qu'une simple secrétaire.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite j'ai grandis dans ce milieu là vous savez.

\- Ça n'empêche pas que c'est du gâchis. D'ailleurs je me demandais, ça ne dérange pas ta mère que tu travailles ici ?

\- Peu importe, affirmais je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Excusez moi, je ne voulais …

\- T'en fais pas, je me suis mêlé de ce qui ne me regardais pas, me coupa t il avec un sourire comme pour me rassurer.

Après avoir rassemblé tous les documents nécessaire pour demain, les avoir scannés et avoir envoyé ces scans à Monty et Jasper, j'enfile mon manteau et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivé en bas, j'ouvre la porte pour aller dehors mais j'entends un énorme bruit derrière moi... la porte de l'escalier vient de s'ouvrir tellement vite et fort qu'elle en a fait un son complètement ahurissant pour une simple porte. Mais le plus ahurissant reste de voir Bellamy littéralement essoufflé, lâchant la porte pour s'approcher de moi :

\- Ça va pas ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Et toi tu pars toute seule dehors ? M'attendre ça demande trop d'effort pour toi peut être ?

J'étais complètement abasourdis, mais qu'est ce qui lui prend de réagir comme ça ? Il est 23h30 passé certes mais ma voiture et à deux pas de la sortie, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Devant mon air je le vois baisser la tête et se mettre une main sur le front comme pour se reprendre.

\- Fallait pas vous en faire vous savez, ma voiture est juste à coté de la sortie donc je ne risque rien, mais c'est gentil à vous de vous en inquiéter.

\- On croirait entendre ma sœur. Bon aller, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta voiture.

Le chemin étant court, aucun de nous deux n'a parlé.

\- C'est la mienne, dis je en m'arrêtant devant une simple Peugeot 208 XY.

\- Rentre bien chez toi et ne tarde pas, affirma t il tout en m'ouvrant la porte.

\- Vous êtes autoritaire vous savez.

\- Je sais. Maintenant, hop, dans la voiture sinon il va vraiment être tard et je serai contraint de t'emmener chez moi. ajouta t il avec un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

\- Bien Monsieur ! plaisantais je suite à sa phrase.

Une fois dans la voiture, Bellamy ferma ma porte et direct après je l'entends toquer à ma fenêtre, que je baisse par conséquent.

\- Tu es sûre d'être apte à conduire n'est ce pas ? Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

\- Non Bellamy, je vais bien et je suis suffisamment réveiller pour pouvoir conduire. J'ai déjà conduit en de bien moins bon état que celui ci !

\- Je ne veux pas savoir Clarke. rétorqua t il en forçant les sourcils comme s'il me grondait silencieusement. Bon je te dis de passer une bonne soirée dans ce cas ! Et demain tu peux venir au cabinet qu'à partir de 11h, je serais en pleine négociation et je t'ai fais rentrer plus tard que l'heure convenu.

\- Merci c'est gentil, mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé de rester. répondis je, puis j'ajouta hésitante, Contrairement à ce que vous avez insinué hier, je ne serais pas contente si vous étiez viré, je suis votre secrétaire et je n'ai pas envie d'être celle d'un autre, j'aime travailler avec vous, j'apprends énormément.

Il me regarde sans rien dire avec la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, je me demande ce qu'il pense, il est tellement insaisissable, j'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il pense. Je commence à rougir en repensant à ce que je viens de lui dire tout en étant sous son regard onyx à cause de l'obscurité.

\- Bon je dois vraiment y aller alors, bonne soirée, à demain. répliquais je en fermant ma fenêtre, démarrant ma voiture et le laissant là, planté tout seul.

10h30, je suis tout de même venu plus tôt que ce que Bellamy m'a dit hier. J'entre dans le hall du cabinet et je vois Raven attendant devant l'ascenseur, lorsqu'elle tourne la tête et tomba sur moi, je la vois me faire un grand sourire :

\- Bonjour Clarke ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Bonjour, dis je souriante en m'approchant d'elle. Je vais plutôt bien et toi ?

\- J'agonise en silence! Finn m'a demandé d'aller voir une cliente, j'ai du marcher je ne sais combien de kilomètre car aucun taxi daignait s'arrêter, et je n'ai pas les chaussures pour !

En effet, en baissant les yeux je vois qu'elle porte de magnifique escarpin beige, avec des talons d'au moins 10 cm.

\- Ahah en effet, des escarpins pour marcher c'est pas le top !

\- Ravie de voir que ça te fait rire ! répondis t elle en rigolant à son tour. Heureusement que j'ai des pansements sur moi pour ce genre de situation.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre, et on entre dedans. Je la remercie intérieurement de ne pas avoir mentionnée la nuit dernière lorsqu'on s'est croisé. On a encore un peu discuté dans l'ascenseur puis une fois arrivé elle partit immédiatement à son box pour enlever ses chaussures et se mettre des pansements. Je pars pour m'installer au miens. Comme ce matin Bellamy a un RDV pour des négociations je me suis dis qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter son journal comme il le fait tous les matins et je lui ai également pris un café en même temps que j'ai pris le mien. Je vais pour lui poser dans son bureau mais le téléphone sonna, les affaires reprennent !

A 11h je vois Monty et Jasper sortir de la salle de réunion se regardant avec un sourire et se tapant mutuellement dans leur propre main comme à leur habitude.

\- Clarke ! Il a tout déchiré ! Le pauvre avocat il savait plus où se mettre c'était parfait ! s'exclama Jasper en s'approchant de mon bureau avec Monty.

\- Ouais c'était parfait ! Ce n'est qu'une affaire pro bono mais c'était parfait quand même ! compléta Monty.

\- Je vous crois, je vous crois ! Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il y a des gens qui essayent de travailler ici, leur répondis je avec un énorme sourire provoquant.

\- Oh ! s'exclamèrent tous les deux à l'unisson, avant de rire puis de s'éloigner.

Je vois à son tour Bellamy sortir de la salle en serrant la main d'Amanda Kellermann, et celle ci s'éloigna pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Il s'approche de moi un sourire victorieux sublimant son visage.

\- Et voilà on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant, trouve moi une affaire digne de ce nom Princesse ! Aussi, j'ai pas eu le temps de passer m'acheter le...

\- Tenez, dis je en lui tendant le journal

\- Merci, répondit il en mettant le journal sous son bras gauche. Mais de toute façon je dois sortir pour aller me prendre un...

\- Un café, répliquais je en tendant un café vers lui.

\- Parfaite. Tu es parfaite Princesse ! affirma t il en buvant une gorgé de café.

Il émit un bref râlement après avoir bu sa gorgé... même ses râlements sont attirants, cet homme va me rendre dingue. Si ma mère savait à quel point j'étais déconcentrée lors de mon travail, quand bien même je pourrais le faire excellemment bien elle m'engueulerait comme jamais. Avec elle c'est le travail et toujours le travail, et dans l'application strict des règles, bêtement et simplement. C'est pour ça qu'il y a eu des problèmes avec Jaha, je me souviens petite lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore patron de cabinet, Wells et moi on les avait entendu se disputer parce qu'il avait osé me dire une fois : « Clarke, il faut que tu saches que des fois lorsqu'on est au pouvoir, il ne s'agit pas seulement de faire respecter les lois mais aussi de savoir quand ne pas les suivre. ». Depuis ce jour là, ils sont en conflit et on créait mutuellement leur propre cabinet qui sont maintenant concurrents. C'est pour ça que ça s'est très mal passé avec ma mère lorsque je lui ai appris que j'avais passé un entretient d'embauche pour travailler chez Grounders et que j'avais été engagé. Je me rend compte qu'à force d'être dans mes pensées je n'avais pas vu Bellamy partir dans son bureau, je me remet donc à mon travail.

Bellamy vient de sauver l'un de ses plus vieux client et je vois ses traits du visage se détendre petit à petit. Voilà déjà deux semaines que l'on bossait sur la même affaire et j'ai bien cru que Bellamy allait perdre. Monty et Jasper avaient été inquiets toute la semaine, je n'avais jamais vu ça, eux qui sont toujours si souriant. Les nerfs se relâchaient petit à petit pour tout le monde, même pour moi, ce n'est pas facile de travailler dans une ambiance tendue. La fin de journée arrive et tout le monde part les uns à la suite des autres. Octavia, Lincoln et Raven sont venu me dire au revoir avant de partir, je me rapproche de plus en plus de Raven, c'est une fille brillante mais qui a eu plein de malheurs dans sa vie et malgré ça elle a toujours l'air forte. Finn est également venu me parler un peu avant de partir, Bellamy est sorti à ce moment là de son bureau pour chercher des documents à Jasper et Monty et en revenant il m'a littéralement ignoré alors que d'habitude il me fait toujours un sourire ou un geste. Après que Finn soit parti, Jasper et Monty sont venu me voir :

\- Le patron nous a autorisé à partir, tu attends quoi ? me demanda Monty.

\- Vous pouvez partir ? Il m'a rien dis...

\- Il a peut être encore besoin de toi ! Bon je t'adore mais je veux rentrer chez moi alors je te dis bon courage ! Bisous ma belle, dis Jasper en se penchant pour me faire la bise suivis par Monty.

\- A demain vous deux, bisous.

Je vois Monty et Jasper disparaître dans l'ascenseur, il n'y a plus personne dans le cabinet j'ai l'impression. J'entends Bellamy sortir de son bureau :

\- J'ai faim on va manger.

\- Pardon ? Mais l'affaire est fini on a pas besoin de commander à manger.

\- J'ai pas dis qu'on allait commander à manger. On va manger ailleurs.

Il a l'air furax, je ne comprends plus rien, il a sauvé son client, l'affaire est fini, on pourrait rentrer plus tôt chez nous, surtout que ces deux dernières semaines on restait tous les quatre hyper tard pour travailler. Je le vois se diriger vers l'ascenseur, je me dépêche donc de le suivre ne comprenant toujours pas, peut être qu'il allait m'expliquer sur le chemin ce qu'il se passe.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, ça se voyait clairement qu'il était en colère, à la limite d'exploser, il était droit comme un piqué prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? me risquais je à demander.

\- « Ce qu'il se passe ». dit il en rigolant. Ce qu'il se passe c'est que tu n'es pas payé à bavarder ou à enchaîner les pauses café ! cria t il.

\- Pardon ? Je fais presque jamais de pause, je reste même tard pour vous alors que je ne suis absolument pas obligé ! Je fais mon boulot de secrétaire et vous aide en même temps sur vos affaires et vous insinuez que je passe mon temps à discuter et à boire du café ? lui répondis je indignée.

Les portes s'ouvrent et je le vois sortir puis s'arrêter et se retourner vers moi.

\- Tu fais toujours tes pauses avec de lui. dit il si bas que je n'entends presque pas.

\- Qui ça ? Finn ? Ce sont de complètes coïncidences, je ne cherches pas à faire mes pauses avec lui. lui répondis je dans l'incompréhension total.

\- Si tu penses ça c'est que tu es naïve.

\- Mais bien sur. Et quand bien même je fasses exprès d'avoir mes pauses en même temps que lui, quel est le problème ? répliquais agacée par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

\- Le problème c'est que tu es ma secrétaire ! Tu es à moi. Rétorqua t il en retenant les portes de l'ascenseur pour ne pas qu'elles se referment. Bon maintenant on va manger, j'ai faim.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Le chapitre est fini, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'oubliez pas de me dire pour l'OS.**_

_**Bonne chance pour demain ceux qui doivent travailler et profitez de vos vacances pour ceux qui le sont encore.**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Pour commencer je veux m'excuser pour cette longue attente ! La semaine précédente était ma dernière de mes vacances et ayant eu plusieurs fêtes je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, je m'y suis donc mise direct en ce début de semaine !**_

_**J'ai hésité à privilégier l'OS mais je me suis dis que la suite de cette histoire devait vous impatienter plus. Donc en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira je vous laisse à votre lecture !**_

* * *

\- Le problème c'est que tu es ma secrétaire ! Tu es à moi. Rétorqua t il en retenant les portes de l'ascenseur pour ne pas qu'elles se referment. Bon maintenant on va manger, j'ai faim.

Pour qui il se prend ? Je suis sa secrétaire je le sais bien mais s'il pense que cela lui donne des droits sur moi hors travail et sur mes fréquentations c'est qu'il y a eu un gros mal entendu. Je m'apprête à rétorquer quelque chose mais en le regardant je me retrouve perdue à admirer une lueur éclatante dans ses yeux sombres, comme une flamme étincelante de mille feu dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il y a quelque chose de différent dans son regard, il n'est pas espiègle ni sérieux et encore moins mystérieux comme il aime tant faire. Non cette fois ci ce n'est pas pareil, on dirait qu'à travers son regard il me suppli, mais de quoi ? Je suis à deux doigts de craquer mais il est hors de question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds comme ça. J'entame mon pas pour sortir de l'ascenseur mais ses bras retenant les portes me bloque, j'attends qu'il les baisse mais il n'en fit rien. Je ne veux pas lever les yeux pour le lui faire comprendre silencieusement de peur de craquer cette fois ci mais je ne veux pas non plus lui adresser la parole car je sais qu'il essaiera de me convaincre.

\- Princesse... Pourquoi tu passes tant de temps à boire et à parler avec lui tous les jours depuis plus de deux mois alors qu'avec moi, même une simple soirée tu me la refuse ?

Faut que je sorte de cette ascenseur, je me sens oppressée et je respire trop vite... je vais jamais tenir à ce rythme là et il va le remarquer à coup sûr ! Si ce n'est pas déjà fait...

\- Oh Clarke regarde toi, ajouta t il en dégageant ses bras des portes pour s'avancer vers moi.

\- Bellamy ! s'écria une voix féminine au loin.

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je le vois tourner la tête en direction de la voix et en suivant son regard j'apperçois Octavia courir vers nous.

\- Ah vous êtes encore ici tous les deux ! Enfin en tout cas, je voulais te dire Bell que je vais chez Lincoln toute la nuit, je passais devant ici pour y aller donc.. mais vous faites quoi ici à cette heure à discuter dans un ascenseur ?

\- Oh euh.. à vrai dire, enfin en fait... tu sais on... commençais je laborieusement.

\- Je lui disais que j'allais la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture vu l'heure, me coupa Bellamy au vu de ma gène. En tout cas passes une bonne soirée et essaie de dormir un peu tout de même, tu bosses demain.

\- Oui Bell... toujours aussi protecteur c'est pas possible toi. Mais bon je vois que ce n'est pas qu'avec moi, ajouta Octavia en se tournant vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil en rigolant.

\- Euh je disais à ton frère que ce n'était pas nécessaire de me raccompagner, donc je vous laisse ! Passez une bonne soirée et à demain. répondis je en leur souriant malgré mon envie de courir le plus loin possible.

\- A demain Clarke ! Bisous !

Octavia me fait un câlin suite à son « Bisous », elle est dos à Bellamy je suis donc ainsi face à lui. Il a le regard noir, plus de lueur ni quoi que ce soit, c'est uniquement sombre, comme s'il était prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Je sais bien que je l'ai mis en colère mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser me traiter comme ça, tout ça parce qu'il veut que je reste à son unique service, je ne suis pas son larbin non plus. J'étais obligée de refuser de dîner avec lui après tout c'est par jalousie mal placé, juste pour son ego vis à vis de Finn. Comme ils sont au même niveau hiérarchique il veut lui prouver quoi ? Qu'étant sa secrétaire je suis sa propriété à lui et à personne d'autre ? Il n'a même pas pensé une seule seconde à mes sentiments... et là je me sens juste offensée et vexée par son comportement, notamment suite à son « tu es naïve ». Alors qu'Octavia me lâche, je jette un dernier regard à Bellamy qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, sûrement dû à mon expression quelque peu blessé.

\- Bon j'y vais ! Au revoir. dis je plus à l'encontre de mon patron que d'Octavia.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Bellamy bouger à la recherche de mon regard que j'évite très soigneusement, l'ambiance est lourde et oppressante comme un peu plus tôt dans l'ascenseur et je vois Octavia comprendre qu'il y a un soucis car elle nous regarde tour à tour plusieurs fois de suite.

\- Il se passe quoi là ? Il y a un soucis ? Vous parliez de quoi avant que j'arrive ?

\- Absolument de rien. Octavia passes une bonne soirée. Excusez moi. répondis je en partant pour de bon cette fois ci.

J'espère que Bellamy ne lui dira rien, je suis amie avec Octavia et j'ai pas envie qu'elle me déteste parce qu'elle pense que je suis comme la plupart des filles du cabinet à vouloir sortir avec son frère. Surtout que je ne voulais pas aller manger avec lui, c'est complètement inapproprié et s'il est vrai que j'ai raison et qu'il a fait ça uniquement par fierté c'est que je me suis complètement trompée sur lui. Une fois rentrée j'ai bossé sans même manger, je n'étais pas d'humeur, puis je suis allée me coucher pour me préparer à la journée suivante qui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, s'annonçait longue et difficile...

\- Clarke ! J'ai besoin d'un double expresso, et maintenant !

Depuis une semaine c'est la même histoire... il me fait courir partout dans le cabinet ne me laissant presque pas le temps de faire mon travail, et par la même occasion il m'exclut complètement des affaires. Il me demande même des choses qu'il fait lui même d'habitude, ça se voit qu'il est remonté contre moi. Je vois Finn arriver vers moi à la machine à café :

\- Bonjour Clarke ! Ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas parlé comment tu vas ?

\- Finn ! Je vais bien merci et toi ?

\- Plutôt bien ! Avec Raven et Lincoln on a gagné une affaire !

\- C'est génial, je suis contente pour vous trois ! Par contre je suis désolée je dois y aller, faut que j'apporte le café à Bellamy.

\- Il est en manque de caféine en ce moment ? Tu viens ici toutes les heures pour lui faire un café pratiquement...

\- Ahah vas savoir ! Aller à plus tard !

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres je me retourne et vais pour me diriger vers le bureau de mon patron mais je le vois dehors devant sa porte à me regarder puis y rentrer en fermant la porte. Une fois arriver je toque puis rentre et dépose le café sur son bureau... Il est sur sa chaise, dos à moi, à admirer la vue sans rien dire.

\- Votre café Monsieur Blake.

J'avais repris à l'appeler « Monsieur Blake », je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise à l'appeler « Bellamy » au vu de sa colère envers moi. Je ne comprends pas sa colère d'ailleurs, je devrais l'être bien plus que lui, mais je suis passée outre et à autre chose, après notre léger accrochage. Je l'entends soupirer fortement comme lasse et le vois se retourner vers moi.

\- Merci. J'ai besoin d'un dossier qui se trouve à la mairie pour notre affaire, je les ai prévenu que tu passerais le chercher. Vas y quand tu veux mais j'en ai besoin pour demain.

\- Normalement c'est à Jasper ou Monty que vous demandez ça, lui répondis je agacée qu'il continue de me faire courir partout. Si jamais le téléphone sonne personne n'est là pour y répondre.

\- J'ai demandé à Mel si elle pouvait prendre mes appels quand tu étais absente, elle a accepté de suite donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et Monty et Jasper ont autre chose à faire.

Je suis sous le choc... il a demandé à Mel d'être sa secrétaire en plus de moi. C'est trop, c'est la goutte d'eau. Je suis tellement mal que je sens mon cœur rater un battement, je recule d'un pas mais n'arrive pas à bouger plus que ça. Je suis paralysée sur place. Je remarque son regard sur moi inquiet et le vois se lever de sa chaise, ses lèvres bougent...

\- Clarke ?... Clarke, tu m'entends ?... CLARKE ! cria t il finalement.

\- Je... euh je crois que vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle secrétaire, dis je tellement doucement que je ne suis même pas sûre de l'avoir dit.

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller, comme terrifier par ce que je venais de dire et je dois avouer que je le suis également. Mais faut être honnête, il me fait faire des choses que je ne suis pas censée faire depuis une semaine et ceci m'empêchant de bien faire mon travail... à tel point qu'il a fait appel à quelqu'un d'autre pour l'effectuer. Néanmoins, j'ai peur... J'ai peur qu'il me dise qu'effectivement il a besoin d'une nouvelle secrétaire, de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, et pire qu'il a besoin de Mel. Je me sens mal, ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est que mon patron, ça ne devrait pas tant m'affecter qu'il veuille une autre secrétaire mais tout ce que je sais c'est que normal ou non, ça me fait juste mal. Il ne bouge pas, il est complètement inerte et immobile, je sors donc de son bureau. Une fois la porte fermée, je me retourne et tombe sur une Octavia fronçant les sourcils :

\- Bon toi tu viens avec moi dans une salle de réunion faut qu'on parle ! affirma t elle en me prenant le bras pour me tirer vers une salle.

\- Mais Octavia ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Maintenant tu me racontes ! me dit elle une fois rentrer dans la salle. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec mon frère ? Il est ignoble depuis le soir où je vous ai retrouvé tous les deux dans le hall, tu es tout le temps je ne sais où mais jamais dans ton box et maintenant je te retrouve sortant de son bureau avec une mine triste que je ne te connaissais pas !

\- Octavia... je t'assure tu te fais des idées, il n'y a rien.

\- Me mens pas ! Je connais mon frère, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et c'est pile depuis ce soir là, quand à toi, je te connais certes moins, mais assez pour mettre rendu compte que c'est exactement pareil que pour mon frère ! Alors maintenant dis moi.

\- On a eu un léger désaccord... dis je finalement après une minute de silence.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Octavia, c'est ton frère ! Je peux pas en parler avec toi...

\- Je sais faire la part des choses et j'irais pas courir tout lui raconter. Tu es mon amie, c'est comme ça que ça marche, tu te confis à moi, j'essaie de t'aider et de te réconforter.

Je soupire mais je fini par lui sourire. Octavia est vraiment une fille génial, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle dans le cabinet ! Je fini par lui raconter en gros l'histoire qu'il n'aime pas que je passe du temps avec Finn, qu'il m'a limite ordonné de manger avec lui un soir, ouis de comment je me suis sentis après tout ça et je lui ai raconté la semaine.

\- Et aussi, il a demandé à Mel de faire mon boulot pour le téléphone comme je suis presque jamais à mon box... j'étais tellement sous le choc que je lui ai dis qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle secrétaire...

\- Quoi ?! cria Octavia. Mais pourquoi tu lui as dis ça ?

\- Il m'empêche de faire mon boulot, il m'exclut des affaires et il demande à quelqu'un d'autre de faire mon travail, ça fait déjà une semaine que je ne suis plus sa secrétaire au final, que veux tu que je fasse franchement ?

\- Il changera jamais... il ne sait pas comment réagir avec ce qu'il ressent alors il fait n'importe quoi. Clarke, il a jamais gardé une secrétaire plus de trois semaines avant toi, ça va faire presque trois mois que tu es ici et deux mois à bosser avec lui.

\- Oui puis il a fait une crise d'ego vis à vis de Finn parce que je lui parlais et il a fini par prendre sa secrétaire, sûrement pour montrer qui était le plus fort.

\- Et tu comprends pas pourquoi ? me demanda Octavia en arquant un sourcil.

\- Si, je viens de te le dire, il a une fierté et un ego, sûrement surdimensionné, alors il a fait sa petite crise.

\- Clarke, tu es complètement à coté de la plaque ! C'est une crise oui, mais pas d'ego ni de fierté et pas une crise par rapport à ça non plus. Mais c'est pas à moi de te dire, tu dois comprendre toute seule, en tout cas là ce que tu devrais faire c'est aller lui parler, parce que tu peux pas partir d'ici, tu dois rester.

\- Je comprends pas tout, lui répondis je. Mais pour ce qui est de lui parler, je verrais quand l'occasion se présentera, concluais je en regardant ma montre. Oh faut que j'y aille ! Je dois aller chercher un document à la mairie il est déjà tard ça va fermer. Bisous Octavia ! Et merci de m'avoir écouter ça m'a fait du bien.

\- De rien, mais la prochaine fois vient te confier directement, je suis ton amie ! Bisous et à plus tard !

Une fois le document récupéré, je m'apprête à retourner au bureau mais je suis bloquée dans les embouteillages. Je ne risque pas d'arriver avant 19h30, ça va laisser l'occasion à Mel de faire mon boulot jusqu'à ce que tout le monde débauche, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ça m'énerve de savoir ça. Elle n'attendait que ça, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui faire, être la secrétaire de Bellamy, elle doit jubiler à chaque fois qu'elle va le voir pour l'informer des RDV. Ayant le temps dans la voiture j'appelle pour commander à manger au bureau, je vais rester plus tard vu que j'ai accumulé du travail toute la semaine. J'ai commandé beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai besoin mais j'ai pratiquement pas mangé de la semaine et j'ai l'impression d'être libérée depuis que je me suis confiée à Octavia du coup j'ai faim ! Une fois arrivée au bureau je ne vois personne à mon étage, en même temps vu l'heure tout le monde doit être parti. Je dépose le document dans le bureau désert de Bellamy et en ressors vite après être prise d'un frisson en repensant à l'événement qui c'était produit plus tôt dans cette salle.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu es là ! Princesse...

Je me retourne et vois Bellamy se tenir devant essoufflé, je ne sais pas quoi dire parce que je me sens commencer à rougir sous son regard, il me regarde comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus perturbant que de voir Bellamy me regarder de cette manière, c'est à la fois agréable et bouleversant.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais partie, que suite à notre... enfin j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas revenir, alors j'ai couru un peu partout dans l'immeuble pour voir si tu étais quelque part. Mais où étais tu bon sang ?!

\- Bah je suis allée cherchée votre document à la mairie, et j'ai été prise dans les embouteillages du coup je viens juste d'arriver. J'allais me mettre au travail d'ailleurs, j'en ai trop accumulé cette semaine.

Je vois son regard se voiler, il fini par ajouter :

\- Je suis désolée pour cette semaine. Ce que j'ai fais n'étais pas correcte je le reconnais, j'aurais jamais dû demander à Mel de prendre les appels et encore moins t'empêcher de le faire, mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle secrétaire, ne démissionnes pas s'il te plaît.

J'allais lui répondre mais j'entends le bruit de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, c'est un livreur, il s'approche vers nous :

\- Mademoiselle Griffin ? demanda t il en montrant des boites contenant de la nourriture.

\- Ah oui merci, tenez. dis je en m'approchant de lui pour lui donner l'argent.

\- Merci à vous, bon appétit. Au revoir.

Je me retourne vers Bellamy et j'entends son ventre gargouiller, ça me fait immédiatement sourire et je le vois y répondre par un de ses sourires éblouissant et si attendrissant.

\- Vous savez j'en ai pris trop pour moi toute seule...

\- Ah ? Tiens donc ! répondit il en souriant. Et je dois comprendre quoi exactement ?

\- Et bien que finalement vous allez peut être avoir votre dîner mais pas à l'extérieur par contre.

\- Ça me semble un bon compromis ! Après tout négocier est notre métier.

\- Le votre surtout.

\- Tu es déjà une avocate dans l'âme Clarke. Bon, tu as mis ta condition, qu'on mange ici, alors c'est à mon tour de mettre la mienne.

\- Et quel est votre condition ? demandais je en ne pouvant me retenir de lui sourire.

\- Recommence à m'appeler par mon prénom, tes « Monsieur Blake » sont insupportable !

\- Adjugé dans ce cas !

\- Ah je ne te voyais pas commissaire-priseur Princesse.

\- Moi non plus ! ajoutais je en rigolant suivi par mon patron.

* * *

_**Je ne sais pas trop si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, personnellement je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser mais ça m'est venu comme ça donc je pense que pour moi c'était la suite logique. J'ai simplement essayé de montrer une Clarke plus mature quand à la situation et un Bellamy plus puéril et rancunier. Et de toute façon je voulais absolument qu'ils soient en froid à un moment où un autre.**_

_**Bonne fin de semaine à tous !**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres et qu'elle plaira plus à ceux qui ont été déçu par le dernier chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- J'ai simplement commandé plusieurs sortes de pâtes, j'espère au moins que vous aimez ça.

\- T'en fais pas Clarke, c'est parfait.

Après s'être installés dans son bureau on s'est mis à parler de tout et de rien, c'est agréable on dirait qu'on fait ça depuis toujours. On plaisante, on se taquine, toute la tension de la semaine est tombé à zéro, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. D'ailleurs je le vois détourner le regard comme gêné, sûrement qu'il veut aborder le sujet.

\- Je sais très bien que ça ne me regarde pas mais..., commença t il, pourquoi travailles tu chez Grounders au lieu de chez Sky People ? C'est à mon plus grand bonheur, ne te méprend pas ! Mais je doute, connaissant le passé de ces deux cabinets, que ta mère ait été d'accord.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que la discussion prenne cette tournure.. Je me sens prise d'un mal aise, je n'aime pas parler de ma mère et je n'ai pas très envie d'expliquer la raison qui m'a poussé à préféré travailler ici que chez Sky People. Seulement c'est mon patron.. il a le droit de savoir, il pourrait penser que j'aide ma mère en observant le fonctionnement de ce cabinet. Je sais déjà que si j'ai été accepté ici c'est uniquement parce que Jaha l'a bien voulu car si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre qui avait pris cette décision jamais je serais là à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Excuse moi Princesse, ça ne me regarde pas. fini t il par dire après la minute de silence que j'ai laissé s'écouler.

\- Non pardon je me suis perdue dans mes pensées... Avant de vous expliquer j'aimerais mettre une chose au clair, si je suis ici c'est vraiment pour apprendre du métier pour ensuite devenir avocate, pas pour aider Sky People en vous espionnant ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

\- Non mais Clarke, je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi... sinon je ne t'aurais pas laissé travailler sur mes affaires ! Comment as tu pu croire ça ?

\- On ne sait jamais... étant la fille du patron de Sky People ça aurait pu être légitime d'y voir une possibilité de « repérage ».

\- Sois rassurée alors car je ne le pense pas du tout. Par contre, tu dis vouloir être avocate mais il faut que tu ais un master en droit, tu ne peux pas juste apprendre dans un cabinet pour l'être.

\- J'ai déjà le master. J'ai demandé à être secrétaire dans un premier temps pour voir si ça me plaisait réellement.

\- Pourquoi on ne m'a pas dis que tu avais un master en droit ? Je suis presque sûr que ça ne figurait pas dans ton CV.

\- Euh... à vrai dire j'ai demandé à Monsieur Jaha de ne pas le divulguer, répondis je embarrassée.

\- Je vois, il y a autre chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ? Tu es ma secrétaire... ça me semble plus légitime de tout connaître sur toi que de penser que tu m'espionnes sous je ne sais quel prétexte.

\- Non rien d'autre, c'est la seule chose que j'ai omis de dire... Excusez moi.

Après m'avoir dit que ce n'était pas grave, je lui ai expliquer les raisons de ma présence chez Grounders. J'ai fini par tout lui raconter finalement qu'avec ma mère on voit la vie différemment et que c'était à l'origine de beaucoup de tension entre nous. De plus, avec Jaha on se connaît depuis longtemps vu que je suis amie avec Wells depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je l'ai toujours admiré, pour moi c'est un homme posé, de confiance et compréhensif, puis avec Wells quand on était plus jeune on s'était dit qu'on travaillerait tous les deux pour son père. Ma mère, elle, m'a toujours mis la pression, je devais être la meilleure et pour cela je devais donc constamment travailler, pas de place aux divertissements. Lorsque je suis partie de la maison à mes 17/18 ans, j'ai finalement coupé les ponts avec elle alors que je continuais toujours à voir Jaha quand je rendais visite à Wells, et qu'à force de les entendre tous les deux parler de Grounders j'ai eu envie d'y travailler. Et pour finir je lui ai expliqué la raison qui a mis un froid entre ma mère et notre patron.

\- Ça a dû te manquer de ne pas avoir de figure affective maternelle, ajouta t il simplement.

Je suis surprise, je m'attendais à ce qu'il pose des questions par rapport à Sky People ou sur Jaha mais pas qu'il parle de ce que je ressens. Mais le plus surprenant est qu'il avait affreusement raison, ça m'a beaucoup manqué petite, maintenant je me suis faite une raison.

\- Et vous ? demandais je intriguée, vos parents, comment sont...

Je suis interrompu par le téléphone qui sonne, Bellamy soupire puis regarde le téléphone. Le téléphone est pile derrière mon dos, étant sur une chaise face à celle où se trouve Bellamy, je le vois donc se lever et faire quelque pas vers le téléphone comme un félin, doucement et délicatement. Au lieu de se placer à coté de ma chaise pour prendre le téléphone, il place son bras gauche à droite de mon visage pour poser sa main sur son bureau derrière puis de son autre main il prend le téléphone pour y répondre. J'entends à peine son « Allô » à cause du bruit des battements de mon cœur qui résonne à l'intérieur de mon corps, il était littéralement au dessus de moi à parler tranquillement à quelqu'un au combiner. Lorsque je tourne ma tête vers ma gauche j'ai son visage à moins d'un mètre du mien, il n'a pas l'air d'être perturbé pour autant, surtout que son torse est à la hauteur de mon visage, comme il est légèrement courbé, mon nez peut presque le toucher mais son air reste impassible. Je me sens complètement dominée par lui et même si d'un côté ça m'irrite je me sens complètement apaisée. En prenant une bouffée d'air je sens ce parfum... celui qui m'a déjà fait tourner la tête, toujours cette même odeur d'aramis boisé mélangé à son parfum naturel – du moins je suppose –. Je me sens totalement envoûtée, j'en ferme même les yeux pour pouvoir me concentrer uniquement sur son arôme, je sens une chaleur de bien être se propager dans mon corps. Je fini tout de même par rouvrir mes yeux et en tournant les yeux vers mon patron je remarque qu'il me regarde avec un rictus... il a dû me voir respirer son parfum. Alors qu'il raccroche je me mets à rougir de honte tandis qu'il arbore toujours son minuscule sourire, non seulement j'ai été incapable d'écouter sa discussion à tel point j'étais déconcentrée mais en plus je me suis faite prendre sur le fait. Après s'être réinstallé sur sa chaise en face de moi je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose :

\- Dois-je en conclure que mon parfum te plaît Princesse ? me demanda t il non sans une pointe de satisfaction dans sa voix.

\- Je suis navrée c'était totalement déplacé, j'en ai bien conscience, ça ne se reproduira plus.

J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je devais rester professionnel à tout prix, vu ce que je venais de faire... j'ai vraiment du mal à me contenir en sa présence. Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est d'avoir pu être déconcentrée alors que juste avant j'ai parlé de ma mère, généralement ça me fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

\- Clarke ce n'est pas la peine de devenir froide tout d'un coup, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Bon sinon, tes pâtes à toi sont bonnes ou pas alors ?

\- Euh.. Oui oui, elles sont bonnes, répondis je étonnée par le changement de sujet.

\- Parfait ! Dans ce cas...

Et pour accompagner ses paroles il se lève puis prend dans mon plat un peu de mes pâtes et les mange.

\- Tu as raison ! Elles sont vraiment bonnes, mais je préfère tout de même les miennes. Tu veux goûter ?

J'allais répondre « non merci » mais il ne m'en a même pas laissé le temps que je le vois se lever pour se pencher vers moi – comme plus tôt lorsqu'il m'a pris des pâtes – et me dire :

Ouvre la bouche s'il te plaît.

Il tenait devant mon visage sa fourchette n'attendant que l'accès à ma bouche... Qui fait encore manger quelqu'un de mon âge de cette manière ? Je ne pouvais pas me soumettre à ça. Je lève ma main pour prendre la fourchette pour goûter par moi même mais Bellamy la prend dans la sienne et la pose sur l'accoudoir de ma chaise.

\- S'il te plaît Clarke, ouvre la bouche. ordonna t il plus qu'il ne demanda.

Je fini par capituler sous son regard qui me fait toujours autant tressaillir. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme après avoir senti la fourchette dans ma bouche.

\- Alors ? Avoue que c'est bon ! ajouta t il avec un regard enfantin.

Après ce petit épisode, on s'est remis à se parler normalement, notamment du travail. Finalement j'ai pas osé revenir sur le sujet des parents, après tout c'est mon patron, on est pas censé avoir ce genre de conversation.

\- Je suis ravi qu'on ait pu finalement faire ce dîner ! Mais je veux pas que tu rentres trop tard et il est déjà 21h30 passé.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je vais y aller ! Passez une bonne soirée, bon week end.

\- Merci à toi aussi, fais attention à toi.

Il s'est levé de sa chaise pour me faire la bise je pense mais je lui ai fais un simple mouvement de main pour lui dire au revoir puis sortir de son bureau. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas sentir sa peau contre la mienne après certains événements de la soirée.

Nous voilà lundi matin et nous travaillons tous de notre côté avec nos occupations respectives. Bellamy à peur que Jaha lui demande de faire une affaire pro bono du coup il m'a formellement demandé de faire blocage si notre patron passait par moi. La tête plongée dans les documents je ne vois pas que quelqu'un est devant mon box :

\- Comment vas tu Clarke ? Ça fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas pris le temps de discuter un peu tous les deux, entendis je une voix grave et pleine.

\- Thelonious ! Oh pardon, Monsieur Jaha, j'oublie tout le temps... Je vais bien merci et toi ? lui demandais je en retour avec un sourire.

\- T'en fais pas, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, me dit il en riant. Alors mon cabinet te plaît il ? Notre cher Bellamy Blake te mène la vie dur ?

\- Je fais de mon mieux pour que ça soit le cas ! répondis une voix.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Bellamy. Mais tu as bien raison ! Ça fait filer droit, rétorqua Thelonious en plaisantant. Bon sur ce les enfants ! Je dois aller voir un client. A bientôt !

\- Au revoir. répondis je à l'unisson avec Bellamy.

Bellamy allait me parler mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit on entends :

\- Bonjour Monsieur Blake, vous voulez que je prenne de nouveau vos appels ? demanda Mel d'une voix mielleuse tout en me lançant un regard hautain.

\- Non merci, répondit mon patron avec le visage contracté, ça ne se refera plus, c'était une erreur.

\- Oh mais ne vous en faite pas, ça ne m'a pas dérangé au contraire, je serais ravie de recommencer.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mais ce n'est pas utile, j'ai déjà une secrétaire merveilleuse j'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un en plus.

\- Mais... tentant d'ajouter Mel apeurée.

\- Ce sera tout, trancha Bellamy en partant dans son bureau.

Je rougis en réalisant qu'il a dit que j'étais merveilleuse comme secrétaire. Mel resta une minute à regarder la porte puis elle finit par se touner vers moi en me lançant un regard noir.

\- Il a déjà eu besoin de moi une fois, il aura besoin de moi une deuxième fois Clarke. Je l'aurais, et toi tu seras virer, tu verras ! ajouta t elle avant de partir à son box.

Le milieu d'après midi est arrivé très vite, surtout avec la pause déjeuner où on a plaisanté de nouveau avec Monty et Jasper, je les adore vraiment ses deux là ! Je me lève pour aller me faire un café, mais en arrivant à quelques mètres du percolateur je vois Finn, après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes je fais demi tour pour retourner à mon box. Je préfère éviter Finn plutôt que de repasser la semaine que j'ai passé précédemment avec Bellamy. En arrivant à mon box je vois Octavia, Raven, Monty et Jasper :

\- Bah qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ? demandais je intriguée.

\- C'est ma faute ! affirma Raven en prenant la parole. Comme ça fait un mois que je suis là, j'ai voulu organiser une petite sortie dans un bar ce soir et du coup je voulais te proposer de venir ! Ça te dis ?

\- Aller viens Clarke ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait ! Intervenu Octavia en sautillant à côté de moi.

\- Ouais ça serait cool ma belle ! rajouta Jasper.

\- Tout le monde veut que tu viennes, on est dans une démocratie c'est la majorité qui l'emporte, tu es obligée de venir ! rigola Monty.

\- Dans ce cas, si j'ai pas le choix ! Je viens ! finis je par dire. Il y aura que nous ou d'autres seront là ?

\- Il y aura Lincoln et Finn en plus de nous mais Octavia veut absolument que je demande à son frère également alors que je le connais pas ! Mais lui refuser quelque chose est mission impossible vois tu ! me répondis Raven en riant.

\- Ahah je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire !

\- J'ai décroché à partir de « mais Octavia », rétorqua Octavia avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors comme ça je suis invité quelque part ? demanda une personne derrière moi.

\- Bell ! cria Octavia en se dirigeant vers lui.

Je ne l'avais pas vu sortir de son bureau pourtant, il a du sortir quand j'ai voulu aller me faire un café.

\- C'est pour une sortie dans un bar ce soir comme je suis ici depuis un mois. Je m'appelle Raven Reyes, on a été présenté qu'une fois je crois.

\- Exact, et je serais ravi de venir célébrer ça ! Supporter Finn pendant un mois relève du miracle, répondis Bellamy en rigolant.

\- Oh il n'est pas si terrible que ça ! rigola Raven en accompagnant Bellamy.

Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais les voir rire alors qu'ils ne se connaissent presque pas m'a serré le cœur, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient déjà proche sans même se connaître.

\- Donc c'est ce soir à 20h, au New Pub à une rue d'ici ! ajouta Raven.

Après plusieurs acquiescements, tout le monde reparti se mettre au travail.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est fini !**_

_**Je m'excuse pour le choix des pâtes comme nourriture ce n'est pas très romantique je sais mais j'ai voulu quelques chose de réaliste et de ce que je connais, les pâtes, le chinois et les pizza sont les choses qu'on commande le plus souvent.**_

_**Aussi je voulais partager une chose avec vous ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez tous vu le dernier épisode de la saison 2 de The 100 mais la chason **_**"If we ever meet again"**_** par **_**Timbaland**_** me rappelle Bellamy et Clarke ! (vous comprendrez pourquoi)**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Voici le chapitre, il vas y avoir pas mal de changement alors j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire, bref vous allez voir ! **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

On est assis autour d'une table dans le pub que nous avait indiquée Raven plus tôt, il est 20h passé et Finn n'est toujours pas arrivé. Jasper et Monty continue de faire les idiots pour nous faire rire, ce sont un peu nos petits rayons de soleil du cabinet ! La table où nous nous trouvons est rectangulaire, je me retrouve à un bout à gauche de Raven, Monty et Jasper sont en diagonale de moi et à côté d'eux se trouve Bellamy. Lincoln et Octavia, quand à eux, sont en face de Bellamy et à droite de Raven, à s'embrasser comme si nous n'existions pas !

\- Bon au lieu de vous rouler des pelles si vous nous racontiez comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ! répliqua Raven à l'encontre d'Octavia et Lincoln.

\- Mais quelle jalouse ! rigola Octavia.

\- Pas du tout, répondis Raven avec un air renfrogné. Mais sérieusement, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

\- Je travaillais dans un musée à l'époque, expliqua Octavia, entre 12h et 14h, c'était pour aider à payer mes études. Je dois avouer que j'ai jamais trop pris le temps d'admirer les œuvres d'art présentent, mais j'avais remarqué que toujours à la même heure, vers 12h30, un homme venait s'installer à un banc pour observer le même tableau à chaque fois.

\- Lincoln je suppose, intervenu Monty.

\- Depuis le temps que je dis que tu devrais être détective ! plaisanta Jasper.

\- Ahah oui Monty, c'était Lincoln. Un jour, alors que je l'observais comme je faisais presque tout le temps, il a tourné la tête vers moi et on s'est regardé pendant un petit moment... Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé d'être attiré par une personne sans raison apparente mais que vous soyez incapable de résister ?

Alors que la question d'Octavia résonne encore dans ma tête, je dévie mes yeux vers Bellamy je tombe dans son regard... il me regardait. Son regard est sombre et magnétique, je me sens comme attirée par lui, c'est fou je peux clairement distinguer cette extrême tension palpable et électrique entre nous. Il finit par détourner les yeux vers son verre comme perturbé par ce qu'il vient de se produire... Il a senti la même chose que j'ai ressenti ? Alors que je tourne la tête je vois Raven me regarder tour à tour avec Bellamy et s'arrêter sur moi en me faisant un sourire sincère puis se pencher vers moi comme pour me dire un secret :

\- Tu attends quoi pour aller lui...

\- Bref toujours est il que j'ai fini par aller lui adresser la parole pour savoir ce qu'il faisait dans ce musée tous les midi, coupa Octavia sans le savoir.

\- Elle s'est assise à côté de moi et je lui ai dis de regarder le tableau devant lequel on se trouvait. C'était un magnifique papillon qui venait d'éclore comprenant mille et une couleur étincelante. Et depuis on s'est parlé tous les midi dans le musée jusqu'à ce que je l'invite à sortir un soir. conclu Lincoln avec un tendre sourire accroché à son visage.

\- Excusez moi du retard ! intervenu Finn qui venait d'arriver complètement essoufflé.

\- Ah enfin ! répliqua Raven en souriant à son patron.

\- Oui je suis désolé, je parlais avec notre patron d'un sujet important, ça a pris plus de temps que je pensais.

\- Un sujet important ? demanda Bellamy.

\- Oui un sujet important. D'ailleurs je dois vous en faire part à tous.

\- On t'écoute, ajouta Bellamy.

\- Je vais partir du cabinet, malgré les regards surpris Finn continua, un vieil ami m'a proposé d'être un avocat associé dans son cabinet et ça m'intéresse vraiment. J'ai adoré travailler chez Grounders mais changer d'air me semble bien.

\- Je comprends complètement que tu veuilles élargir tes horizons, et j'en suis très contente pour toi mais avec Lincoln on devient quoi sans un avocat associé ?

\- Justement, Monsieur Jaha vient de me divulguer qui prendra ma place. Il a un profil excellent je pense qu'il sera parfait pour le cabinet, il s'appelle Kyle Wick.

Après cette annonce de la part de Finn on a fait une sorte de pot de départ en plus des un mois de Raven, elle avait l'air un peu triste, ça m'a fait de la peine pour elle. Lincoln a ramené Octavia chez lui comme il n'avait pas bu et peu de temps après Monty et Jasper sont parti également. Il ne reste plus que Finn, Raven, Bellamy et moi.

\- Du coup c'est la dernière fois que l'on te voit ? Demanda Raven à Finn.

\- Non demain je viens travailler mais dès mercredi, Kyle Wick sera là. D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser, j'aimerais ne pas être trop mort pour mon dernier jour de travail chez Grounders !

\- Même si j'aurais jamais cru dire ça, tu me manqueras un peu ! Rétorqua Bellamy en tapant dans la main de Finn.

\- T'inquiète on se reverra quand on sera de grand avocat réputés ! Bon aller sur ce, je vous laisse.

Finn s'approche de Raven et lui fait un câlin qu'elle lui rend avec un grand sourire, il fait un signe de tête à Bellamy et il s'approche de moi me fait un bisous sur la joue et me prend dans ses bras... un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. Une fois fini je vois le regard noir de Bellamy et le regard complètement inerte de Raven...

\- Je vais y aller aussi, ajouta Raven une fois Finn parti. Je commence à être fatiguée, je vais appeler un taxi, à demain !

Une fois parti je me retourne vers Bellamy qui ne dit rien, il est adossé à un poteau et regarde le bar où sont plusieurs personnes en train de boire et de rire ensemble.

\- Je suppose qu'il est l'heure pour moi aussi de partir, lui dis je sentant comme un mal aise dans l'air.

\- C'est très responsable ça de prendre le volant alors que l'on a bu plusieurs verres de Martini. répliqua t il avec du reproche dans sa voix.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser ma voiture ici tout de même...

\- C'est à une rue de notre bureau tu pourras la reprendre demain soir en partant du bureau.

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tort, c'est pas sérieux de conduire alors que j'ai bu de l'alcool, je pourrais provoquer un accident et tuer des gens. Rien que d'imaginer ça, ça me procure un frisson dans le dos.

\- Vous avez raison, je vais appeler un tax...

\- Pas la peine, je peux te ramener, je préfère être sûr que tu es bien arrivée à destination. Je passerai te prendre demain matin également.

\- Non je vous assure ce n'est pas nécessaire !

Je vois son visage se crisper, je regrette un instant de vouloir décliner son offre mais ça reste mon patron. Finalement il se dirige vers le bar, se penche pour demander quelque chose au barman et reviens vers moi avec un verre :

\- Bois, c'est de l'eau, tu as une mine affreuse, n'importe qui pourrait penser qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut de toi.

\- Tant de délicatesse, répliquais en souriant.

Je le vois sourire à ma remarque et après avoir bu le verre, il me prend par le bras et me tire à l'extérieur du pub. On a marché même pas une minute qu'il s'arrête devant une magnifique Audi.

\- C'est quand même pas votre voiture ?

\- Bien sur que si. répondit il en m'ouvrant la portière pour que je monte à l'intérieur – ce que je fis –.

Après lui avoir dis mon adresse il enclenche son GPS... quelque part ça me fait bizarre de savoir qu'il connaît mon adresse même si dans les dossiers qu'il a sur moi ça doit y figurer. Durant tout le trajet aucun de nos n'a parlé, pourtant le silence n'était pas pesant, c'était même reposant je me sentais à l'aise et à ma place. Nous voilà arrivé, il a mis les warnings le temps qu'on se dise au revoir, on sort donc tous les deux de la voiture et on s'arrête devant l'entrer de mon immeuble.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, déclarais je reconnaissante.

\- C'était un plaisir Clarke.

Il y a un vent tiède qui nous effleure la peau, c'est agréable... J'aurais pu rester là sous cette brise pendant des heures à admirer le sourire attendrissant qu'avait Bellamy suite à sa phrase. Seulement voyant son sourire se transformer en un rictus je me repris immédiatement :

\- Ne vous embêtez pas demain matin, j'appellerai un taxi pour 8h30 je serais à l'heure au travail, et je pourrais reprendre ma voiture le soir comme ça.

\- Pas de soucis Princesse, répondit il peu convaincu.

\- Merci encore ! A demain, dis je sans superflu.

\- A demain Princesse, ici à 8h30 donc, sois à l'heure ! Passes une bonne nuit.

\- Quoi ? Mais je viens de dire que...

Je n'ai pas continué ma phrase il était déjà dans sa voiture... Il est ingérable des fois, on dirait les réactions d'un enfant.

Je me suis levée une heure en avance de peur de mettre en retard Bellamy au travail... S'il m'avait écouté je serais pas en train de paniquer, on dirait une lycéenne, je réfléchis même à comment m'habiller... J'ai fini par opter pour un chemisier bleu foncé sans manche qui est dans une jupe serrée m'arrivant au dessus du nombril et descend au dessus du genou. Pour la coiffure j'ai laissé mes cheveux onduler au naturel et j'ai simplement mis du mascara ainsi qu'à peine de fard à paupière gris clair – qui ne voit pratiquement pas d'ailleurs –. Ça y est il est 8h25, j'enfile mon blazer noir et mes escarpins de la même couleur, sort de mon appartement et me rends dans mon ascenseur. Une fois dehors je vois Bellamy adossé à sa voiture vers la porte de mon immeuble à m'attendre... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aurais aimé filmer cette scène pour m'en rappeler toute ma vie, un Bellamy qui m'attend devant chez moi pour m'emmener travailler.

\- Bonjour Princesse, pile à l'heure ! La ponctualité est une grande qualité.

\- Bonjour Bellamy, répondis je en souriant.

Il m'a de-nouveau ouvert la portière puis une fois mis en route nous avons discuté du boulot, il m'a appris qu'il allait s'occuper d'une affaire mais que je devrais également aider Jasper et Monty avec la leur si besoin est. Après être arrivé à destination, on descend de la voiture et je vois Bellamy se tourner vers moi une fois rentré dans l'immeuble où l'on travaille :

\- Clarke, tu es magnifique aujourd'hui.

Je me fige sur place... il a remarqué que je mettais plus appliquée qu'à la normale ? Je me sentis rougir d'embarras mais aussi de plaisir... après tout Bellamy Blake, mon patron, vient de me dire qu'il me trouvait magnifique.

Il est 16h environ, je suis fatiguée et j'ai horriblement mal à mes jambes... quelle idée d'avoir mis des escarpins aujourd'hui ! Ça devait tomber pile le jour où j'ai du faire plein d'aller retour dans le bureau d'Octavia pour Jasper, Monty et Bellamy... rien que ça ! Et jamais ils ne pouvaient me demander en même temps, ça serait moins amusant pardi ! Je me trouve actuellement dans la pièce pour faire les photocopies que Bellamy m'a demandé il y a 10 minutes de cela. Je me sens sursauter quand je sens une main derrière moi se poser sur ma hanche :

\- Bonjour Clarke !

\- Oh mon Dieu, Finn ! Tu m'as fais peur... lui dis je en me tournant vers lui.

Finn a l'air différent... non seulement il a toujours sa main sur ma hanche mais en plus il a un regard étrange.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air comme d'habitude, lui demandais je perplexe.

\- Clarke, aujourd'hui c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons et je n'en ai aucune envie... tu as déjà dû remarquer l'intérêt que je te porte, alors...

Et pour accompagner ses paroles il se colle à moi... je suis complètement perdue, que lui prend t il ? Depuis quand il me porte un intérêt ? On est juste ami lui et moi, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je sens sa deuxième main se poser sur mon autre hanche et commencer à la caresser. Je me sens mal, j'ai une douleur dans le ventre qui surgit d'un coup suivit d'une migraine.

\- Finn arrête... on est amis, toi et moi ce n'est pas possible, répondis je en essayant de me dégager après avoir repris mes esprits.

Il me bloque violemment contre le mur derrière moi en me faisant mal à mes poignets, je ne reconnais plus le Finn avec qui je buvais le café de temps en temps... Il a toujours été si gentil et tendre dans ses gestes et paroles que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une toute autre personne devant moi, ça ne peut pas être lui.

\- « Amis » ?! rigola t il. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme une amie et maintenant je n'ai plus à me retenir vu que nous ne serons plus du même cabinet.

Je le vois s'approcher de mes lèvres, je peux rien faire, il est bien plus fort et imposant que moi et tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est de penser à Bellamy. Tout d'un coup j'entends un bruit sourd et je sens mes poignets libre... lorsque que j'ouvre les yeux je vois Finn par terre et Bellamy debout entre lui et moi.

\- Tu t'apprêtais à faire quoi connard ? Je t'interdis de la toucher ! cria Bellamy furieux.

\- Sinon quoi ? Ce n'est que ta secrétaire, remets toi.

Le coup est parti, je l'ai vu venir mais je n'ai pas essayé de l'en empêcher... Finn est toujours à terre mais cette fois avec une coupure à la lèvre. Je vois Bellamy se rapprocher de Finn mais je ne voulais plus qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit :

\- Bellamy... intervenais je avec une voix suppliante que je ne me connaissais pas.

Il se retourne immédiatement vers moi et son regard de haine se transforme en tendresse, je me sens de suite rassurée.

\- Dégage Finn, je ne veux plus te voir, ajouta Bellamy froidement mais toujours en me regardant.

Finn ne se fait pas prier et partit juste après la phrase de Bellamy, je me sens en sécurité et me décontracte petit à petit.

\- Princesse... je suis désolé, j'aurais dû venir plus tôt. Je m'inquiétais que tu prennes autant de temps pour des photocopies, j'ai bien fais, avoua t il.

\- Merci, je vous remercie. Merci d'avoir était là...

Je suis tellement reconnaissante qu'il soit venu, qu'il soit là, qu'il me tienne compagnie... je me sens si bien à cet instant avec lui. Il me regarde sans rien dire et j'aimerais tant pouvoir connaître ce qu'il pense, son regard me transperce j'ai l'impression qu'il se torture lui même et ça me fait mal. Il finit par soupirer et en une seconde je me retrouve coller à lui... je suis dans ses bras. Je sens tous mes nerfs se relâcher un à un, j'ai ma tête dans son cou je sens enfin son odeur à plein poumons comme j'ai déjà tant espérer faire... J'entends un « Princesse » puis sens sa main gauche me caresser les cheveux, ce qui me fait gémir et je crois, suite à ça, l'entendre sourire. C'est tellement agréable d'être dans ses bras tandis qu'avec Finn tout à l'heure, rien qu'un petit contact me rendait mal. Je repense à Bellamy en train de le frapper et je me rends compte d'un truc :

\- Ta main... Comment vas ta main ? lui demandais je inquiète en m'écartant de lui pour lui prendre sa main droite.

En levant la tête vers lui pour l'interroger tu regards je vois un air surpris accroché sur son visage...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ça fait si mal que ça ? Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas...

\- Clarke doucement, calmes toi et respire. Je vais bien, il faut juste que j'aille la soigner, me coupa t il. C'est le fait que tu me tutoies sans t'en rendre compte qui m'a surpris.

\- Je... euh, je vais vous aider à soigner votre main, concluais je rouge de honte sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

* * *

_**C'est terminé ! J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus, j'ai eu moins de reviews et de PM sur le dernier chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si ma fanfiction ne vous plait plus, j'essaierai de l'améliorer. Je vais essayer de plus m'appliquer dorénavant !**_

_**En tout cas, à bientôt pour le chapitre 8...**_


	9. Chapitre 8

\- Je... euh, je vais vous aider à soigner votre main, concluais je rouge de honte sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

Nous nous sommes installés dans son bureau pour qu'il s'assoit sur son bureau afin qu'il soit en hauteur vis à vis de moi pour que je le soigne. C'est la première fois que je touche sa main avec la mienne... je comprends ce que c'est maintenant que de réagir à un simple toucher. Je sens plusieurs frissons plaisant parcourir mon corps et j'ai l'impression de redécouvrir la sensation de la peau humaine contre la mienne. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la détailler et passer par chaque millimètre de sa main mais je ne suis pas ici pour faire ça. Je détourne les yeux vers la boite de premier secours du cabinet et prends du coton avec un désinfectant.

\- Ça risque de piquer un peu, excusez moi.

\- Je devrais pouvoir résister Princesse, répondis Bellamy en souriant.

Après avoir fait couler du désinfectant sur un coton je le dépose le plus délicatement possible sur les égratignures de sa main. Il n'a pas de réelle réaction alors je recommence. Tout en continuant je repense à ce qu'il vient de se produire, de comment à été Finn, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je me rends compte que je suis terrifiée rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir au risque qu'il me retouche de nouveau... je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça de ma vie, je me sens sale. Je n'ai rien fais mais je me sens sale comme si j'avais fais quelque chose de mal, après tout peut être que j'ai provoqué ce qu'il s'est passé ! Bellamy avait raison je suis naïve, il était intéressé par moi et je n'ai rien vu. J'ai fini avec le désinfectant et en relevant le yeux vers mon patron je le vois me regarder avec un air inquiet.

\- Clarke, ce qu'il s'est passé tu n'as...

\- J'ai fini avec le désinfectant, je vais vous mettre une pommade pour faire cicatriser plus vite et je mettrais un bandage par dessus, le coupais je ne voulant pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

\- Hm. rétorqua Bellamy en gardant le même air sur son visage.

Je dépose la pommade sur ça peau et en l'étalant c'est comme si je caressais sa main. Il y a la pommade entre ma peau et la sienne m'empêchant de ressentir ce contact mais je me l'imagine dans ma tête, j'imagine que même sa peau est parfaite et me provoquerais une multitude de sensations à travers mon corps plus intenses les unes que les autres... Je ne peux définitivement plus le nier, je suis horriblement attirée par mon patron.

\- Je pense que c'est assez étalé Princesse, ajouta Bellamy avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh oui bien sur ! dis je gênée. Je vais mettre le bandage.

J'allais lâcher sa main pour attraper le bandage dans la boite mais je sens Bellamy retenir la mienne :

\- Clarke, s'il te plaît, dis moi comment tu te sens...

Je tourne mon visage vers lui pour le regarder et je plonge dans un regard inquiet et suppliant... J'ai l'impression qu'il culpabilise mais je ne comprends pourquoi, il n'a rien à voir dans toute cette histoire surtout qu'en plus il m'a sauvé, il n'a vraiment rien à se reprocher, au contraire. Je vais pour lui mentir et lui répondre que je me sens bien maintenant mais sans que je puisse m'en empêcher je lui dis la vérité :

\- Sale.

\- « Sale » ? Mais Princesse... répliqua t il en me remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Tu n'es pas sale, tu as juste était victime d'un salop qui ne sait pas contrôler ses pulsions. Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus pur Clarke, tu n'es pas sale, crois moi.

Devant mon air peu convaincu par ce qu'il vient de me dire je vois de nouveau cet air, celui qui me donne l'impression qu'il culpabilise.

\- Si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt... tu te sentirais bien à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Comment ? Mais ce n'est absolument pas votre faute ! Puis s'il n'avait pas pu le faire à cet instant il aurait peut être essayé une autre fois. lui répondis je perdue par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Il a l'air de toujours culpabiliser ce qui me fait mal, je ne veux pas qu'il culpabilise pour moi... Je le sens prendre mon visage entre ses mains, il en profite pour caresser mes joues avec ses pouces, c'est si plaisant que j'ai laissé échappé un minuscule gémissement mais assez bruyant puisque je le vois sourire. Il me regarde avec ses yeux si intense et si pénétrant, puis en soupirant il finit par lâcher mon visage.

\- Avec vous je me sens bien, me risquais je à dire pour en revenir à sa question précédente.

Pas de sourire en coin, pas de remarque, pas de « Princesse », son visage est on ne peut plus sérieux, je me sens immédiatement rougir face à ce manque de réaction... est ce que j'ai mal fait ? Bien sur que j'ai mal fait... c'est mon patron ! C'est complètement déplacé.

\- Oh Clarke, je n'en peux pl... commença t il en se levant pour se s'avancer vers moi.

Un cognement à la porte interrompt la phrase de Bellamy, celui ci soupire fortement et fronce les sourcils puis se dirige vers sa porte.

\- Quoi ? demanda t il furax en ouvrant la porte.

\- Excusez moi Patron c'était pour vous déposer un dossier, je l'aurais bien donné à Clarke mais elle n'est pas là.

\- Oui normal elle est dans mon bureau, merci pour le dossier Monty.

\- Ah ! Je la cherchais justement ça tombe bien, Monsieur Jaha aimerait la voir.

Je vois Bellamy se tourner vers moi pour me regarder, il est furieux :

\- Vas y. Je vais faire mon bandage moi même. me dit il froidement.

\- Bien, répondis je simplement.

Jaha voulait me donner des nouvelles de Wells, ce qui est super parce que celui ci ne m'a pas envoyé un seul mail depuis son départ ! Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, on lui a volé sa valise et son sac à l'aéroport de Buenos Aires, le pauvre, plus de téléphone et plus d'ordinateur, il a du perdre pas mal de donnés en plus de ses contacts. Toujours est il que Thelonious m'a appris que Wells a demandé Harper en mariage ! Je suis vraiment contente pour lui, je vais lui envoyer un SMS en rentrant chez moi comme j'ai son nouveau numéro de téléphone désormais. D'après ce que j'ai compris ils vivent un petit rêve tous les deux là bas, je suis heureuse pour eux, ça doit être si plaisant avec la personne que l'on aime. J'arrive devant mon box et avant que je ne puisse aller voir si mon patron a réussi à mettre son bandage correctement j'entends Raven m'appeler :

\- Clarke ! Je te cherchais, tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure.

\- J'étais dans le bureau du « grand patron », répondis je rigolant.

\- Ahah je vois ! Je voulais te demander si tu as vu Finn, il est partit voir le « grand patron », comme tu dis, et faire des photocopies puis disparu, impossible de le retrouver. J'aurais une question à lui poser sur une affaire avant que je parte.

Je me suis sentie immédiatement gênée, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre tout en ayant l'air naturelle et pas embarrassée. Je ne veux pas parler de Finn.

\- Il est déjà parti mais je peux peut être essayer de répondre à ta question.

Bellamy vient juste de sortir de son bureau, je le remercie au fond de moi pour avoir répondu à ma place mais ça m'irrite qu'il ait proposé d'aider Raven.

\- Et bien merci beaucoup ! A mon avis c'est une question basique pour vous mais j'aime mieux demander pour ne pas faire d'erreur, répondis Raven en entrant dans le bureau de Bellamy qu'il lui indiquait de sa main.

Cela fait déjà 5 minutes minimum qu'ils sont ensemble dans le bureau et ça m'empêche de bosser sérieusement, quand j'y repense 20 minutes plus tôt c'est moi qui y était à me dire à quel point j'étais attirée par mon patron... je suis vraiment idiote.

La fin de journée est enfin arrivée et il me tarde vraiment de rentrer chez moi pour repenser au calme à tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui... enfin surtout vis à vis de Finn. Je vais voir Jasper et Monty pour leur dire au revoir et fait un signe de main au loin à Octavia et Lincoln qui sont en train de parler puis je pars aller chercher ma voiture devant le pub de la veille.

Je suis arrivée une heure en avance au travail pour rattraper mon retard d'hier entre Finn et la main de Bellamy. Il y a pratiquement personne, ça fait bizarre de me retrouver ici le matin presque seule mais c'est assez agréable je me sens sereine. Après m'être fait un café je me dirige pour aller à mon box.

\- Bonjour

\- Bonjour, répondis je en me retournant vers la voix qui c'était adressé à moi. Nous nous connaissons ?

\- Oh non pas du tout, excusez moi j'aurais du me présenter directement ! Je m'appelle Kyle Wick, mais appelle moi Wick s'il te plaît, je n'aime ni les « Monsieur Wick » ni mon prénom.

\- Ah oui enchantée Wick ! C'est vrai que vous commencez aujourd'hui, je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, je suis la secrétaire de Bellamy Blake.

Il a un sourire éblouissant sur le visage qui me fait sourire également. Je lui donnerais bien 28-29 ans, il a des cheveux blond et une petite barbe apparente qui lui va très bien. Au final nous avons parlé pendant toute l'heure où j'étais censée rattraper mon retard, je dois avouer que c'est une personne très intéressante mais aussi quelqu'un de très amusant, on a rigolé à plusieurs reprises. Je suis persuadée que Raven l'aimera bien comme patron, elle s'entendra avec lui. Justement, en parlant d'elle alors que nous discutions toujours avec Wick proche de la machine à café, je la vois sortir de l'ascenseur ! J'allais lui sourire mais deux secondes plus tard je vois Bellamy sortir également de l'ascenseur.

\- Ça va ? me demanda Wick. Tu n'as pas l'air...

\- Wick ! le coupais je. Je te présente Raven Reyes. Raven, Kyle Wick. les présentais je l'un à l'autre alors que Raven était presque arrivée à notre hauteur. Je vous laisse, je dois me mettre au travail.

Je pars au coté de Bellamy à mon box pour les laisser ensemble.

\- Pourquoi tu étais avec lui ? me demanda Bellamy.

\- Vous étiez bien avec Raven vous. répliquais je cassante.

\- Qu.. mais on s'est croisé dans le hall, ajouta t il surpris par ma remarque précédente. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Une heure, je dois me mettre au travail d'ailleurs, lui dis je en m'asseyant à mon bureau. Bonne chance pour la journée !

\- Oui toi aussi... répondit il en ayant l'air toujours déboussolé par ma remarque.

La journée est passée affreusement vite ! La routine, coup de fil, prise de RDV, recherche pour les affaires de Bellamy, Jasper et Monty, etc... La seule chose qui est à noté est que Mel est passée parler à Bellamy, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je m'en moque pas mal après tout depuis ce matin je suis énervée contre lui, même si je ne sais pas bien pourquoi. Je l'ai ignoré plusieurs fois aujourd'hui et lorsque j'étais obligée de lui répondre ou de lui parler je disais le strict minimum... je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais je n'arrive pas à faire d'effort. Dans tous les cas la journée est fini, c'est l'heure, je commence à ranger mes affaires et à éteindre mon ordinateur quand je vois Raven se précipiter vers moi :

\- Il est super ! Je suis trop contente, j'avais peur de tomber sur quelqu'un de moins bien que Finn mais il est carrément mieux, il vient de classer une affaire là, un vrai génie l'angle d'attaque qu'il a trouvé !

\- Ahah je suis contente pour toi ! Tu as vraiment l'air enthousiaste, lui répondis je amusée par son air béat accroché sur son visage.

\- Oui t'imagine même pas ! J'avais le bourdon hier soir mais là je suis regonflée à bloc, enfin bref je passais pour te dire au revoir ! Bonne soirée, me dit elle en me faisant un bisous sur la joue.

\- Merci à toi aussi ! Et reste motivée pour demain, ajoutais je en plaisantant.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça !

J'aime vraiment bien Raven elle est pétillante mais reste terre à terre, c'est dommage que l'on puisse pas se voir plus souvent mais bon on est dans un cadre professionnel après tout. Je m'apprête à partir quand je vois Wick se diriger vers mon box :

\- Clarke, je sais que tu t'apprête à partir mais Mel vient juste de m'avertir que Monsieur Jaha nous veux dans son bureau avant que l'on parte, j'ignore pourquoi. Tu le sais toi ?

\- Euh non pas du tout, mais pourquoi il aurait dit ça à Mel ?

\- Sûrement parce que c'est ma secrétaire.

On commence à partir vers le bureau du patron mais je trouve tout de même ça bizarre que non seulement Jaha veuille nous voir tous les deux Wick et moi dans son bureau mais qu'en plus il ait dit ça à Mel et non à moi mais bon peut être qu'elle l'a croisé par hasard et qu'il a profité de l'occasion pour lui dire de nous prévenir. Alors que l'on tourne dans le couloir où se situe le bureau de Jaha on se retrouve tous les deux face à deux personnes qui s'embrassent. Au tout début je n'ai pas distingué de qui il s'agissait mais après avoir mieux regardé je me fige immédiatement... Je vois une vision d'horreur, Bellamy et Mel sont en train de s'embrasser, elle a les bras autour de son cou quand à Bellamy il a ses bras pendant le long de son corps mais il ne la repousse pas pour autant.

\- Qu.. commença Wick se qui fait que Bellamy poussa violemment Mel loin de lui en écarquillant les yeux.

Bellamy allait répondre quelque chose mais je le vois poser ses yeux sur moi et j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur dans son regard. De toute façon, la seule chose que je réussis à faire c'est de me retourner pour partir le plus vite d'ici, je me sens tellement mal, j'ai une douleur atroce dans mon ventre.

\- Euh vous sortez ensemble ? entendis je demander Wick.

\- Oh non ! Dieu merci, non ! répondis du tac au tac Bellamy. Excusez moi je dois rattra...

Je n'entends plus le reste de sa phrase j'étais déjà trop loin, finalement je suis arrivée devant l'ascenseur mais le trouvant trop long je décide de prendre les escaliers. J'ai couru tout le long dans les escaliers et même jusqu'à ma voiture, je veux partir le plus vite possible d'ici !

* * *

_**Voilà c'est terminé j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Je tenais à remercier pour les reviews sur le derniers chapitres qui étaient superbes ! J'ai découvert des personnes et retrouvé d'autres, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre méritera tout autant de reviews que le dernier !**_

_**En attendant je vous dis au prochain chapitre !**_

_**PS : Un grand merci pour les reviews des guests à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre ! Notamment à Bibou1234 dont ses reviews sont juste parfaites !**_


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour à tout le monde !**_

_**Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour la longue attente (presque 2 semaines je crois à deux ou trois jours près), surtout que vous avez été plusieurs à me demander de ne pas trop tarder pour ce chapitre... excusez moi, mais en tout cas le voilà !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Je suis arrivée chez moi il y a quelques minutes mais je me sens toujours aussi mal, je n'arrive pas à enlever cette image de ma tête... pourquoi ils se sont embrassés ? Je croyais qu'il ne l'appréciait pas... il a peut être fait semblant tout ce temps pour préserver leur relation secrète à cause de l'interdiction du cabinet. Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas allée voir Jaha finalement et que j'ai laissé Wick en plan, faudra que j'aille m'excuser demain. En pensant à demain je me demande commet je vais devoir réagir face à Bellamy... rien que d'y penser ça me donne envie de pleurer. J'ai mal, ça fait mal... Je sens que je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux mais j'entends sonner à ma porte, je maudits la personne et je décide de l'ignorer mais ça continu d'insister alors je fini par me lever pour aller ouvrir.

\- Oui ? demandais je en ouvrant ma porte en essayant de cacher mes yeux humides.

\- Clarke...

Je lève les yeux surpris, c'est Bellamy... mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Je veux pas le voir.

\- Oh non Clarke... pleure pas, dit il en s'approchant de moi.

\- Non ! dis je pour le stopper. Je ne veux pas vous...

Je ne me rends pas directement compte de ce qu'il se passe mais après quelques secondes il n'y a plus de doute : Bellamy Blake est en train de m'embrasser. Je commence à détacher mes lèvres des siennes et tente de me reculer mais il enlève ses mains de son visage pour les mettre sur mes haches afin de me coller à lui.

\- N'y pense même pas Princesse, me murmure t il avant de recommencer de plus belle.

Ses lèvres dévorent les miennes et je me laisse complètement faire, toute la douleur que je ressentais avant c'est dissipée, ça s'est transformé en désir... je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec personne. Le goût de ses lèvres est comme un élixir, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête alors je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour me coller encore plus à lui. Suite à mon geste je sens ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire tout en continuant à m'embrasser et en voulant le faire arrêter je lui ai à peine mordu sa lèvre inférieur ce qui lui fit émettre un bref râle. Il s'arrête donc après quelques secondes, je manquais d'air, on est tous les deux haletant en train de se regarder, lui en souriant et moi complètement perdue.

\- Je... tentais je de commencer.

\- Elle est venu me voir dans l'après midi pour me dire qu'elle avait croisé Monsieur Jaha est qu'il voulait me voir avant que tout le monde ne parte du cabinet, me coupa t il en voulant s'expliquer. J'ai voulu te prévenir mais tu n'as pas cessé de m'ignorer toute la journée pour une raison que j'ignore toujours ! Quand l'heure est venu je suis parti pour aller voir le patron et Mel était déjà dans le couloir et là sans que je ne comprennes rien elle...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Vous ne me devez aucune explication, le coupais je ne voulant pas connaître la suite.

\- Elle m'a embrassé Clarke ! Elle s'est jetée sur moi, j'étais tellement surpris que je n'ai pas réagis sur le moment et quand je m'en suis rendu compte j'ai entendu le nouvel avocat emmètre un son... puis je t'ai vu.

\- Elle a dit à Wick que Monsieur Jaha voulait nous voir tous les deux à l'heure de départ...

\- De toute évidence elle avait prévu son coup pour que vous nous voyez.

\- Qu'elle veuille que je la vois pour qu'elle marque son territoire ou me faire croire que vous sortiez ensemble je comprends mais je vois pas pourquoi elle aurait voulu que Wick soit présent.

\- Peu importe ! Toujours est il que tu aurais compris qu'il se passait quelque chose si tu ne m'avais pas ignoré et que j'avais pu te dire que Mel m'avait prévenu d'un RDV avec Thelonious. Pourquoi tu m'as fait la gueule toute la journée Princesse ?... finit il par demander avec un regard blessé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mentis je.

\- Clarke ne te fous pas de moi s'il te plaît ! Dis moi pourquoi, rétorqua t il irrité.

Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'étais jalouse de Raven... De toute façon on commence une discussion sérieuse alors qu'on s'est embrassés juste avant, il fait comme si de rien n'était... il a fait ça pour rire ? Pour que je ne le renvoyer pas chez lui afin de lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer ?

\- Pourquoi m'avez vous embrassez ? Vous êtes mon patron et vous connaissez très bien les règles du cabinet, lui demandais je en rentrant directement dans la gueule du loup.

\- Non seulement tu ne me réponds pas à ma question mais en plus tu joues les innocentes ? Ça fait un très long moment que l'on attend ça tout autant l'un que l'autre, ne me dis pas le contraire.

« Un très long moment » ? Alors lui aussi il se sentait attiré par moi... Dans un sens ça me rassure, je n'étais pas folle quand j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait une tension entre nous deux. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et je m'émerveille en reconnaissant ces pupilles qui me font voyager à chaque contact avec les miennes. Je me sens tellement bien à ce moment même alors que je ne devrais pas étant donné des circonstances mais pourtant j'ai l'impression de vivre l'un des plus moment de ma vie, je me sens si parfaite sous son regard... Je sens sa main se poser sur la peau de mon cou et commencer à y faire des caresses, je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que j'ai la chair de poule, et non parce que j'ai froid. C'est intenable de le voir me regarder de cette façon – comme si j'étais indispensable, comme s'il avait peur que je ne disparaisse à tout moment – et de sentir sa peau caresser la mienne pendant que j'essaie de mon mieux de résister. Je sens qu'il monte sa main vers mon menton et j'entends, qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourt ma peau, ma respiration s'accélère et que je devient haletante... encore. Une fois au menton son pouce s'en détache pour venir sur mes lèvres, là où précédemment il y a eu ses lèvres... mon regard dévie de ses yeux vers sa bouche. Je n'en peux, je me fiche de savoir si c'est bien ou mal je veux juste ressentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes alors sans plus attendre je les plaque contre les siennes. Je sens qu'il est un peu surpris sur le coup mais il réagi à mon baiser très vite, ses bras entourent mes hanches et il me fait reculer pour me bloquer contre le mur. Je mets mes mains dans ses cheveux et joue un peu avec ce qui le fit me mordre la lèvre inférieur et lorsque j'en gémis il en profite pour jouer avec ma langue. J'ai l'impression que mes lèvres brûlent sous les siennes, à vrai dire je me sens brûler toute entière de l'intérieur, je ne pourrais même pas résister si je le voulais tellement les sensations sont forte, heureusement qu'il me tient parce que je ne sais même pas si je pourrais tenir debout. Ce baiser est différent de l'autre, il est plus intense et il est là comme pour confirmer que le précédent à bien eu lieu. On finit par s'arrêter à contre cœur mais ça me permet de pouvoir y penser calmement, du moins en enlevant mon cœur qui bat comme jamais et en enlevant aussi ma respiration qui est toujours aussi rapide. Je sens qu'il pose sur front sur le mien et je peux remarquer ainsi qu'il n'est pas mieux que moi ce qui me fait sourire.

\- J'aime tellement te voir sourire... surtout après que l'on vienne de s'embrasser, dit il avec rictus.

\- Je suis désolée pour aujourd'hui... et pour vous répondre je ne sais pas bien pourquoi je vous en voulais aujourd'hui mais je crois que j'ai été jalouse, ce qui est ridicule j'en conviens bien, avouais je honteuse en revenant à sa question de tout à l'heure.

\- « Jalouse » ? demanda t il en se reculant de moi avec un regard d'incompréhension. Mais jalouse de...

Il est coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone, ce qui m'arrange, je me vois mal lui dire que j'étais jalouse de Raven...

\- Octavia ? demanda t il en décrochant. […] Quoi ? […] Non ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive. […] Non ! Tu ne bouges pas, je vais t'y emmener, tu n'y vas pas toute seule. […] O pleure pas... j'arrive immédiatement. […] Oui excuse moi de ne pas être chez moi, je devais passer ailleurs avant de rentrer mais ne part pas de l'appart je suis là dans moins de 10 minutes, à tout de suite. Conclu t il en raccrochant.

Je le vois se diriger vers la porte à peine après avoir raccroché puis se stopper en se tournant vers moi.

\- Clarke, je...

\- C'est bon ne vous inquiétez pas, votre sœur à besoin de vous.

\- Merci, me répondit il reconnaissant. On se voit demain.

Suite à ses mots il s'approche de moi pour me faire la bise, je suppose du moins, mais au lieu de ça il dépose ses lèves sur les miennes et y fait un simple baiser – comme font les couples... – puis je le vois disparaître en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je n'ai pratiquement rien fait de la soirée chez moi bien trop songeuse entre ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bellamy et moi, puis également à cause d'Octavia... elle pleurait au téléphone apparemment il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit, je suis inquiète pour elle.

J'arrive en retard dans le hall du cabinet, voilà une novelle journée qui commence, et je crois que même lors de mon premier jours je n'étais pas autant stressée et angoissée... je ne sais pas comment me comporter et réagir fasse à Bellamy. Hormis cela j'espère croiser Octavia pour pouvoir la réconforter si elle va mal, qu'elle se confit à moi – comme je l'ai déjà fait avec elle – ou même simplement être présente pour elle. Malheureusement je n'ai même pas le temps d'aller voir à son bureau si elle est présente que Wick surgit de nul part à peine je sors de l'ascenseur.

\- Clarke je t'attendais ! J'ai besoin de toi dans le bureau de Monsieur Jaha avant que tu ne commences ta journée de travail. Tu veux bien me suivre s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui bien sur, répondis je ne comprenant pas la situation. Au fait pour hier soir je voulais m'excuser d'être partie aussi précipitamment.

Il me souris en me faisant comprendre que ce n'est pas grave alors je le lui rendis. Une fois devant le bureau de Monsieur Jaha, Wick frappe et entre en ma compagnie et je vois qu'en plus de Thelonious il s'y trouve Bellamy et Mel.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demandais je perdue.

\- Clarke, commença Jaha, la situation est très sérieuse, ce matin Kyle est venu me voir pour m'apprendre qu'il avait vu deux personnes de mon cabinet s'embrasser. Tu sais que c'est interdit dans ce cabinet et celui ci m'a appris que tu étais également présente. Notre cher Kyle m'a aussi expliqué pourquoi il se trouvait à l'endroit où ces deux personnes se sont embrassés ainsi de la raison de ta présence, identique à la sienne. J'ai donc appelé les deux personnes concernées, qui tu le sais déjà sont Bellamy et Mel, et là Bellamy m'a appris lui aussi la raison de sa présence dans le couloir. Le point commun de vos trois présences à Bellamy, Kyle et toi est que Mel vous l'a demandé en mon nom sauf que bien entendu je n'ai jamais demandé à Mel de vous informez que je voulais vous voir. De ce fait j'aurais besoin que tu écrives une déposition à ton tour pour que cette affaire soit réglée aussi vite que possible et que Mel puisse disposer dans les plus courts délais.

Je me tourne vers Mel qui lance des regards noir à Wick qui s'en fiche complètement, et lorsque je me tourne vers Bellamy, qui est assis sur une des chaises du bureau de notre patron, je le vois littéralement s'emmerder. Ça lui ressemble bien ce côté je m'en foutiste !

\- Il n'y a pas de problème je vais faire la disposition, répondis je, mais quand vous dites « disposer » vous voulez dire par là qu'elle...

\- Oui Clarke, je suis virer, articula Mel me regardant avec dédain. Mais laissez moi ajouter, répliqua t elle en s'adressant à tout le monde, que j'ai simplement voulu que Monsieur Wick ne veuille plus de moi comme secrétaire pour que je puisse devenir celle de Monsieur Blake lorsque tu ne lui suffirais de nouveau plus, finit elle en s'adressant encore à moi.

\- Ça suffit ! intervenu Bellamy agacé par la remarque de Mel. Clarke fais la déposition maintenant, moi je vais travailler, dit il avant de partir du bureau.

Jaha demande à Mel et Wick de sortir du bureau pour que je fasse la déposition. Une fois fois fini je sors de son bureau et je vois Mel assise sur l'un des sièges positionnés à l'extérieur du bureau lorsqu'on attend notre tour pour entrer.

\- J'espère que tu es contente Clarke, accusa t elle de tel manière que mon prénom sonnait comme une insulte.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois renvoyée Mel.

\- C'est bon personne nous regarde là, pas la peine de jouer les hypocrites. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas autant que moi je ne t'aime pas.

\- Oui je ne t'aime pas Mel mais ça ne veut pas dire que je voulais que tu perdes ton travail pour autant. Maintenant, excuse moi mais je vais travailler, rétorquais je en partant.

\- Oui vas travailler mais tu sais tu es dans la même galère que moi, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit avec lui tu seras renvoyée. Et ne prend pas la peine de démentir comme quoi ça ne t'intéresse pas j'ai vu comment tu le regardais, je connais ce regard par cœur parce que j'avais le même en le regardant. Bonne chance !

Je me suis arrêtée dos à elle dans mon chemin lors de sa remarque et j'ai mis quelques secondes à le reprendre. Elle a raison. Ce qu'on a fait hier soir avec Bellamy... on pourrait être renvoyés pour ça, c'est même certain, il faut absolument que personne ne le sache. Je ne veux pas que Bellamy soit renvoyé de son travail et que sa réputation soit entachée par moi, je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire. Et puis même si le renvoi de Bellamy serait la chose pour laquelle je m'en voudrais le plus, je dois penser à moi aussi... je commence tout juste dans le domaine je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser des rumeurs courir sur moi – aussi vraies soient elles – je dois vraiment me reprendre en main. Il ne faut plus que je laisse se reproduire ce qu'on a fait avec Bellamy hier soir, c'est prohibé et ça le restera, c'est comme ça, on est du même cabinet, c'est mon patron, je suis son employée, ce n'est pas fait pour fonctionner alors autant arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère.

Avant de ne retourner à mon box travailler je suis allée dans le bureau d'Octavia, celui ci était vide. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle, j'espère que rien de grave lui est arrivé. Je demanderai bien à Bellamy mais je vais limiter au plus nos échanges dorénavant donc je décide d'envoyer un SMS à Octavia :

« Salut O ! Je viens de voir que tu n'étais pas au travail aujourd'hui, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi ! Donne moi des nouvelles dès que tu peux. Prends soin de toi, bisous ! »

Cela fait environ deux heures que je travaille, pas de nouvelle d'Octavia et Jasper et Monty ne sont au courant de rien non plus, la seule chose qui me met sur la piste d'éventuelles hypothèses est que Lincoln est également absent mais tout reste vague. Finalement j'arrête d'y penser pour pouvoir me concentrer de nouveau sur mon travail.

\- Clarke ! J'ai un petit scoop qui n'en est pas vraiment un que j'ai envie de partager avec toi !

\- Bonjour Raven ! Oui je vais bien merci de demander et toi comment tu vas ? lui demandais je ironiquement en rigolant.

\- Rooh joue pas les susceptibles ! plaisanta t elle avec moi. Wick a appelé son ancienne secrétaire dans son précédent cabinet sous l'accord de Jaha, elle a démissionné de son boulot du coup et commence à travailler avec nous demain ! Je suis trop pressée j'espère que je m'entendrais bien avec elle ça serait plus sympa que l'animosité qui régnait avec Mel. D'ailleurs tu sais pourquoi elle a été virée ? C'est si précipité.

Étrangement je ne veux pas que ça se sache, je n'ai pas envie qu'on la traite d'opportuniste ou de salope comme très sûrement ça serait le cas si ça venait à se savoir. Probablement parce que c'est ce qu'on dirait de moi si les gens avaient connaisse de ce qu'il s'est produit hier soir entre Bellamy et moi.

\- Non je n'en ai aucune idée, Wick ne t'a rien dit ? demandais je curieuse.

\- Non il est trop droit comme personne il veut pas être le noyau de ragot débile... il m'a même pas un petit indice tu te rends compte ? Et pourtant je l'ai travaillé au corps ! Oh euh... non enfin je voulais pas dire ça... tu sais... c'est que...

Je vois les joues halées de Raven commencer à rougir de plus en plus et je l'entends continuer à bafouiller des choses incompréhensibles. Du coup je me met à rigoler :

\- Rigole pas ! Ce n'est pas marrant en plus tu as compris ce que je voulais dire ! Bref je vais me remettre au boulot, je voulais juste te dire pour son ancienne secrétaire, dit elle en commençant à partir.

\- Oh Raven ne te vexe pas c'était juste marrant de te voir gênée, commençais je en me levant pour m'avancer vers elle, puis depuis hier je te trouve mieux, tu as l'air plus heureuse et bien dans le cabinet. continuais je puis je me mis à sourire en ajoutant. Oh mais attends ! « Depuis hier », c'est depuis que Wick est là !

\- Mais tais toi ! Répliqua t elle en me voyant rire. Pff je te déteste, conclu t elle en partant encore plus rouge que lorsqu'elle a bafouillé.

Je repars à mon box pour travailler mais j'entends mon téléphone vibrer sur le bureau, je le regarde et je vois afficher : « Octavia Blake ».

_**Voilà ! Le chapitre est fini. **_

_**Pour tout vous dire sur ce chapitre j'ai failli me décourager et ne pas continuer à l'écrire, j'ai eu un week end chargé et une semaine longue et dure du coup j'ai eu un petit coup de blues alors je n'avais pas du tout la tête à écrire. Mais sachant ce qu'il se produisait dans ce chapitre je me suis dis que ça serait cruel de ne pas le partager mais surtout ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis c'est que j'ai eu encore quelques reviews cette semaine (en plus de celle de l'autre semaine) qui m'ont motiver à vous écrire la suite ! Je vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous me dites dans vos reviews, c'est vraiment adorable et boostant ! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres !**_

_**A bientôt pour la chapitre 10. **_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Alors pour commencer je veux m'excuser pour ce très long retard ! Je sais que s'excuser ne fait pas tout mais pour ma décharge je n'avais plus de connexion internet chez moi, je n'ai même pas pu répondre à certaines reviews à qui je vais répondre dès que j'aurais posté ce chapitre. **

**Sinon pour se 10 eme chapitre j'ai essayé d'exploiter une partie du caractère de Clarke de la série qui est de tout prendre sur elle et de vouloir cacher ses sentiments aux autres. En tout cas j'espère que ça ne fera pas trop « melodrame » pour vous mais ça devrait aller mieux par la suite si vous n'avez pas aimé.**

**En espérant que malgré mon absence il y en ait toujours qui suive cette histoire, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

\- Octavia il ne va pas s'enfuir.. je sais que tu t'en veux mais ça fait deux semaines, il n'aurait pas aimé que tu stop ta vie et que tu passes tes journées et nuits dans une chambre d'hôpital, lui confiais je en essayant de la convaincre, s'il te plaît reviens.

Lincoln a eu un accident en bas de l'appartement de Bellamy, lui et Octavia c'étaient disputés la veille et celle ci avait décidé de ne pas dormir chez lui pour montrer son mécontentement. Lincoln a donc pris sa voiture pour venir discuter avec Octavia pour pouvoir régler le problème mais en se dépêchant de traverser la route, après s'être garé, il s'est fait percuter par une voiture. Il est dans un coma, et les médecins ne savent pas quand il se réveillera mais ils sont très confiant. Octavia a définitivement besoin de se changer les idées, j'ai voulu la faire sortir, qu'on aille faire du sport, aller à un concert mais rien, elle n'a rien voulu faire alors j'essaie d'insister pour qu'elle revienne travailler. Je ne peux pas supporter de la voir comme ça, elle se détruit et se fait du mal.

\- Clarke... je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux être présente quand il se réveillera. Je t'en pris dis à Monsieur Jaha que je suis désolée... et toi tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller au boulot tu vas être en retard !

\- Oui oui j'y vais, je t'en prie fais attention à toi, lui répondis je en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

\- Au fait Clarke ! Merci de venir le voir et me voir tous les matins, ça me fait du bien et je suis sûre qu'il t'entend, ajouta t elle en me faisant un sourire sincère.

Je lui souris de la même façon et sors de la chambre pour aller à mon travail. Une fois arrivé, je me dépêche de m'installer à mon bureau et je prie pour ne pas croiser Bellamy de la matinée... en ce moment il est furieux contre moi, il n'a pas compris pourquoi je l'ai repoussé les jours qui ont suivis nos deux baisers :

_\- Clarke... Clarke ?... Clarke ! insista t il en ne me voyant pas m'arrêter sous ses peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda t il une fois m'ayant rattrapé. Ça fait deux jours que tu m'ignores complètement... je pensais qu'entre nous ça allait bien._

_\- Écoute je suis désolée Bellamy mais je ne suis pas attirée par toi, je me suis uniquement laissée faire mais je n'aurais pas dû, j'aurais dû mettre fin à ce qu'on faisait dès que j'en avais l'occasion. On peut redevenir de simple patron/secrétaire ? lui mentis je, je préférais ça qu'il ne se fasse virer._

_\- Je ne te crois pas Clarke, me répondit il avec un regard vide._

_\- Tu devrais._

Depuis ce jour là c'est tendu entre lui et moi, tout le monde l'a remarqué d'ailleurs, Raven et Wick m'ont plusieurs fois posés des questions. Je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Wick, c'est vraiment quelqu'un avec qui je m'entends bien j'ai l'impression de retrouver un vieux pote de collège avec qui on se connaît par cœur, c'est très agréable et surtout ça me permet de tenir. Je me sens tellement mal au travail en ce moment, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je pars toujours au dernier moment de l'hôpital, j'aimerai mille fois mieux rester là bas à aider Octavia à ne pas sombrer plutôt que de venir ici pour voir Bellamy me haïr chaque jour un peu plus. Ces derniers jour m'ont fait me rendre compte que j'avais vraiment besoin de lui, qu'au final travailler pour lui, le voir, discuter avec lui, m'avait rendue tellement heureuse dans ma vie... j'aurais dû le repousser, ne jamais lui laisser l'occasion d'envisager une quelconque possibilité de rapprochement avec moi.

\- Eh oh Clarke !

\- Maya ! Excuse moi ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Ça fait deux semaines qu'elle est arrivée, et ça fait du bien ! C'est l'assistante de Wick, elle est superbe, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait voulu qu'elle vienne plutôt que Mel reste, elle est douce et vraiment efficace. Elle donne un petit côté « frais » au cabinet, et elle est toujours à vouloir rendre service à tout le monde, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de mieux se connaître avec le temps.

\- Non je passais pour donner un dossier à ton patron de la part de Kyle et je t'ai vu le regard bloqué par terre alors je me demandais si ça allait, répondit elle tendrement.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, c'est gentil mais ça va ! Et je t'en prie rentre, il n'a pas rendez vous en ce moment.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors !

\- Oui à tout à l'heure, concluais je crispée.

Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne en main, tout le monde voit que je ne vais pas bien et ça ne peut plus durer. C'est vraiment dur en ce moment, Octavia va mal alors je ne peux pas lui parler, il faut que je garde la face pour elle, Lincoln quand à lui, même si on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais vraiment habituée à sa présence et que j'aimais nos petits échanges, et pour Bellamy je n'aime mieux pas m'y étendre d'avantage. J'aimerai parler de tout ça à Raven mais elle est devenue très proche de Bellamy ses deux dernières semaines et pour Wick je ne peux rien lui dire parce qu'après tout il reste mon supérieur techniquement. Heureusement qu'il y a Monty et Jasper qui sont toujours là pour me faire sourire, ce qui est bien avec eux c'est que malgré qu'ils aient remarqués que j'allais mal il ne me demande pas tout le temps si je vais bien.

Après avoir vu Maya sortir du bureau de Bellamy je la vois se diriger vers les box de Jasper et Monty, ce qui me fait sourire, avec Jasper ils se sont considérablement rapprochés et ça a l'air d'être plus qu'une simple amitié ! Je fini par me lever pour me faire un café, mais étant dans mes pensées comme régulièrement en ce moment, je bouscule quelqu'un.

\- Oh je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! m'excusais je immédiatement.

\- Aucun soucis, je ne regardais pas en face de moi non plus, répondit la personne en riant. Je m'appelle Nathan Miller, se présenta t il.

\- Enchantée, souriais je, je m'appelle Clarke Gri...

\- Miller ! cria la voix de Bellamy que je n'ai pu que reconnaître.

Je me souviens que Jasper et Monty m'ont déjà évoqué un certain « Miller » qui travaille ici. Je le vois d'ailleurs se retourner vers mon patron et tout deux se prennent dans leurs bras. Miller est dos à moi et ainsi j'ai le visage de Bellamy en face de moi. Il me regarde. J'ai la tête baissé mais je le sens, mon corps est comme en ébullition. Je fais mon maximum pour ne pas lever les yeux mais je craque au bout de deux secondes et me plonge dans son regard qui me manque tant. Je peux voir tellement de chose dans ses yeux, de la haine, de l'envie, du reproche, de la peur... et pour une raison qui m'échappe je me sens nue. J'essaie de me reprendre pour ne pas qu'il doute de ce dont je lui ai dis la dernière fois sauf qu'en se séparant de Miller je vois sa bouche bouger pour lui dire quelque chose mais je n'entends rien je suis juste prise de fascination pour ses lèvres. Ces même lèvres qui m'ont fait brûler de désir et tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est que je rêverai de les ré-avoir poser contre les miennes. En relevant mes yeux vers les siens je vois qu'en même qu'il écoute son interlocuteur il me regarde et ses yeux sont sombre et transperçant, je dois prendre l'air, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer, mais on ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion :

\- Alors comme ça, il s'agit de ta secrétaire ! déclara Nathan Miller en ce tournant vers moi. Rassure moi il n'est pas trop insupportable ? me demanda t il en souriant.

\- Tais toi ! rétorqua Bellamy en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule. Au lieu de faire le malin tu devrais aller voir Jaha.

\- Ahah oui exact ! J'y vais de ce pas, mais je vais passer un « bonjour » à Jasper et Monty avant ! A plus tard vous deux.

Avec Bellamy on l'a tout deux salués puis je vois mon patron se tourner vers moi.

\- C'est en quelque sorte le bras droit de Thelonious, m'expliqua t il, il a eu un long congé car son père est revenu provisoirement d'Afghanistan et le patron a voulu lui donner l'occasion de profiter au maximum de cet événement, ça faisait facilement 2 ans que lui et son père n'avait pas pu se voir.

\- Oh je vois, c'est très gentil de la part de Monsieur Jaha, ça lui ressemble bien, répondis je le plus simplement.

Un silence c'est installé suite à cette échange mais aucun de nous deux ne bouge, on se regarde simplement, il a l'air bien moins tendu que les jours précédents... peut être qu'il commence à accepter de ce que je lui confiais il y a deux semaines.

\- Tu peux me suivre dans mon bureau il faut que je te donne des documents pour l'affaire que je traite en ce moment, j'aurais besoin que tu fasses de recherche.

\- Oui bien sur ! sautais je sur l'occasion, ça faisait un moment qu'il me tenait à l'écart des affaires.

Nous voilà dans son bureau et après qu'il ait fermé la porte il se retourne vers moi.

\- J'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, à ton attitude ces derniers temps et tu sais quoi jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai failli te croire, commença t il.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait parler du travail, chuchotais je en détournant les yeux comprenant qu'il avait menti.

\- Tu ne m'aurais jamais suivis si je n'avais pas évoqué le travail. Tu connais Alfred de Musset ? changea t il de sujet.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le...

\- Il a dit une phrase intéressante un jour, me coupa t il, c'est que tout vrai regard est un désir. Et tout à l'heure quand tu me regardais, il n'y a aucun doute, tu désirais que je t'embrasse.

\- Vous vous trompez... je ne vois pas ce qui vous rend si sur de vous, répondis je du mieux que je pouvais.

Je sais que je n'ai pas été convaincante, il ne me croyait plus une seule seconde. Il se rapproche et malgré moi je ne pouvais pas me reculer ni bouger. Je le sens prendre mon visage entre ses mains en approchant ses lèvres des miennes et m'abandonnant totalement je ferme mes yeux en attendant la rencontre de nos lèvres, mais rien ce se produit. Tout ce que je peux sentir est le souffle chaud sortant de la bouche de Bellamy contre la mienne, la sensation de son souffle sur mes lèvres humide me procure des frissons dans mon dos. En même pas une minute je me suis complètement transformée, sa présence m'a déboussolé je ne pense même plus à mes résolutions.

\- Tu trembles, tu rougis, tu as le visage qui se réchauffe petit à petit sous mon touché... je te sens complètement t'épanouir, autant en chaleur qu'en couleur, murmura t il.

Je finis par ouvrir mes yeux et me sens plonger dans son regard qui a complètement changé par rapport à ce que j'ai pu voir ces derniers jours.

\- Je peux entendre le rythme de ta respiration s'accélérer et tes pupilles sont dilatées... tu sais ce que ça signifie Clarke : tu es une menteuse. J'arrive à savoir quand tu as envie de m'embrasser, comme tout à l'heure, j'arrive à savoir quand tu es excitée, comme maintenant, je peux le voir dans tes yeux, je peux l'entendre par ta respiration, je peux le sentir sur ta peau. Je le ressens.

Je ferme les yeux, je ne peux pas réfléchir correctement, toutes les barrières que je me suis mise ces derniers jours sont détruite par son simple touché, par ses simples paroles... par lui. Je hume son odeur que je n'ai pas pu sentir depuis trop longtemps, toujours cet arôme d'Aramis cuivré... Dieu qu'il sent horriblement bon. Je le vois se pencher vers moi de telle sorte que je puisse effleurer son cou avec mon nez.

\- Bellamy... que faites vous ? lui demandais je perdue.

\- J'installe le désir Clarke. Je ne veux pas que tu ne me désir que par tes yeux, je veux que ton corps me désir, alors maintenant dis moi ce que tu veux. Ton cœur bat la chamade, ton souffle est rapide, tu es rouge et brûlante, que veux tu ?

\- Je veux vous embrasser, lâchais je sans réfléchir.

\- Je veux aussi t'embrasser.

J'attends qu'il m'embrasse mais en me voyant attendre, il reprend la parole :

\- Prends tout ce que tu veux Princesse.

Il veux me faire craquer... que ce soit moi qui prenne l'initiative. Il veut que je lui prouve qu'il a raison depuis le début, que je le désir, que je le veux. Il me transperce du regard et sans plus attendre je l'enlace et l'attire vers moi pour pouvoir enfin assembler nos lèvres, lorsqu'elles rentrèrent enfin en contact je sens une poussé d'adrénaline de disperser dans mon corps, ce qui doit être également son cas car il me plaque d'un coup contre le mur derrière moi. Il y a une sorte de violence dans ce baiser qui s'installe comme pour enlever toute la frustration ressentis ces dernier jours. La saveur de son souffle en moi me consume et je ne peux que m'abandonner à cet assaut que j'ai déclenché. Il commence à me titiller ma lèvre inférieur avec sa langue et lorsque je le laisse entrer dans ma bouche, sa colère accumulé de ses deux dernières semaines envers moi se transforme en une sensation électrique qui se met à crépiter autour de nous. Je pensais me rappeler de la sensation que c'était de l'embrasser mais j'étais complètement dans le faux, c'est tellement mieux que ce que je me rappelais, c'est si doux et brutale à la fois. Je plonge mes mains dans ses cheveux et je l'entends gémir bruyamment, j'entends ce son se propager à l'intérieur de mon être. Il grogne de plus en plus fort, je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce son, de cette manière dont il vibre contre mes lèvres et résonne dans ma bouche. On finit par se séparer en se regardant mais au même moment on entends un minuscule bruit de porte en train de se fermer, on tourne tous les deux la tête vers celle ci qui est fermée et je vois Bellamy se ruer dehors. Je vais vers la porte et le regarde tourner la tête à droite et à gauche puis regarder en face de lui et lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi il me signe que « non » avec sa tête.

\- Je n'ai dû la fermer qu'à moitié et elle a finit par se fermer totalement toute seule. En tout cas il n'y avait personne, alors à moins que quelqu'un puisse se téléporter ou courir plus vite que Speedy Gonzales je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre, expliqua t il en re-rentrant dans son bureau.

Je lui souris après son explication mais on sait tous les deux que le sujet vraiment important n'est pas de savoir s'il a bien fermé la porte mais ce qu'on vient de faire.

\- Écoute Clarke, je pense que l'on devrait ess... commença t il.

\- Pas au travail s'il vous plaît, on en parle où vous voulez mais pas ici, en plus on doit bosser, le coupais je voulant éviter que la frayeur qu'on a eu plus tôt devienne réalité.

\- Tu as raison, on devrait se voir se soir. Je peux venir chez toi si tu veux mais si tu préfères que ce soit toi qui vienne chez moi ça me va aussi.

Finalement on a décidé que ce sera moi qui irai chez lui vers 20h. Je veux avoir la possibilité de partir à tout moment, alors que chez moi ça aurait été beaucoup plus dur de le mettre à la fois installé à mon box je vois Monty et Jasper arriver en trombe vers moi.

\- Tu es une génie ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais, mais tu as réussi à la convaincre de revenir, s'exclama Jasper en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Octavia est ici ?! demandais je surprise.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait te voir tout à l'heure, je crois qu'elle est avec Monsieur Jaha, m'expliqua Monty.

\- Eh Jasper à la pause de midi, tu pourras lui présenter Maya, elle ne la connaît pas, ajoutais je en souriant.

\- Euh... oui, oui bien sur, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

\- Sûrement parce que vous vous entendez bien, rétorqua Monty.

\- Oui même « trèèès bien » je dirai ! répliquais je suite à la remarque de Monty.

\- Mais n'importe quoi vous deux, bon je retourne bosser moi, répondit Jasper en rougissant sous nos rires à Monty et moi.

Cela fait environ une demi heure que je me suis mise à travailler et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer, je ne pense qu'à Bellamy, je me sens ridicule, comme une petite collégienne qui sort avec son premier amour. Alors que je relève la tête en soufflant je vois quelques mètres plus loin Octavia en train de sortir du couloir où se trouve le bureau de Thelonious. Lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers moi, elle me regarde d'une manière totalement différente de d'habitude puis je la vois s'approcher de moi.

\- Clarke, il faudrait qu'on parle toutes les deux, me dit elle en me faisant un petit sourire en coin, le sourire des Blakes je suppose.

A ce moment très précis je comprends qu'elle sait. Le bruit dans le bureau tout à leur, c'était elle, Bellamy avait très bien fermé la porte.

* * *

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça motive toujours et même si c'est pour râler de mon irrégularité ça me va très bien ! Mais surtout je veux avoir vos avis, je veux savoir si vous aimez parce que cette histoire est là pour ça !**

**A bientôt**


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Bon je pense que je n'ai pas fait aussi fort que ce long moment d'absence mais il est largement justifié ! J'ai passé mon BAC cette année, et comme je n'ai pas spécialement travaillé dur de l'année, le mois avant celui ci j'ai bossé non stop. J'avais pensé écrire ce chapitre après mes résultats mais je me suis dis que si j'avais une mauvaise nouvelle je vous ferai de nouveau attendre et je ne préfère pas ! **_

_**Donc voici le chapitre 11 !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

\- Écoute Octavia, je peux tout t'expliquer, dis je en me retournant vers elle une fois rentrée dans une salle. Je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise et...

\- « se reproduise » ?! Attends, c'est déjà arrivé ? Et tu ne m'as rien dis ? C'était quand ?

\- Euh... Mais tu n'es pas en colère ? J'ai embrassé ton frère...

\- Rooh Clarke ! Ça fait un moment que j'attends ça, je suis juste contente pour vous ! Bon maintenant dis moi : Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? me demanda t elle avec ce sourire enfantin.

\- Et bien c'était il y a deux semaines, le soir où Mel l'a embrassé il est venu chez moi pour s'explique et on s'est embrassé... deux fois, lui expliquais je en rougissant.

\- Oooh YES ! Cria Octavia en rigolant. Je suis trop heureuse, et alors vous avez eu une relation secrète pendant deux semaines ?! Et j'ai rien vu ? Je suis vraiment fatiguée moi... dit elle mélancolique.

\- Non Octavia, pendant deux semaines je l'ai ignoré, j'ai mis des distances en lui et moi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où j'ai de toute évidence craquée.

\- Mais pourquoi ? me demanda t elle perplexe.

\- Je t'en prie Octavia, les relations entre patron et employé sont interdites ici. Tu as de la chance toi, Lincoln n'est pas ton patron et les clauses à ce niveau dans nos contrats de travail ne vous concernent pas , mais moi Bellamy c'est mon patron. Thelonious a viré Mel sans regret ni remord, ça sera pareil pour moi s'il apprend, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange, j'ai pas envie que ton frère se fasse virer par ma faute. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, il a un si bel avenir devant lui...

\- Vous êtes deux Clarke, tu n'es pas seule. Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir pour lui. En tout cas la prochaine fois tu me raconteras tout hein ? ajouta t elle avec un regard plein d'espoir.

\- D'accord... Donc je suppose que je dois te dire : ce soir on a rendez vous chez lui pour parler de la « situation ».

\- QUOI ?!

Le « QUOI?! » d'Octavia se mélange à celui d'une personne extérieur de la salle, alors on a toutes les deux eu le même réflexe de regarder vers la porte puis de se lever pour aller voir. En sortant on voit Bellamy de dos parler avec Nathan Miller :

\- Mais tais toi, t'es idiot ou quoi ?! Chuchota Bellamy.

\- Excuse moi, excuse moi, mais attends c'est arrivé comment ? Et puis... Nathan Miller se coupa dès qu'il m'aperçu, et me fit un sourire. Ravie de te revoir, Clarke c'est bien ça ? répliqua t il en s'approchant vers moi.

\- Oui c'est bien ça, il se passe quoi ici ? demandais je ayant tout de même une idée mais espérant que ça ne soit pas ça.

\- Rien rien, répondit immédiatement Bellamy empêchant Nathan Miller de répondre, désolé pour le bruit ! Bon on va manger dehors, bon appétit !

Ne me dites pas qu'il a osé en parler...

\- On devrait aller manger aussi ! ajouta Octavia

Octavia a pu faire la connaissance de Maya pendant la pause déjeuner, et à fait tellement de remarque sur Jasper que celui ci est partit vexé de la table sous les rires de tous et les yeux compatissant de Maya². Il est 19h, je m'apprête à partir mais je vois sortir du couloir Thelonious l'air soucieux, rare sont les fois où je l'ai vu laisser transparaître sur son visage des émotions tel que l'inquiétude. C'est un homme très avenant qui sourit la plupart du temps mais lorsqu'il s'agit de confier ses problèmes, c'est une autre paire de manche ! Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par Bellamy sortant de son bureau.

\- Clarke, j'y vais, je veux que tout soit impeccable lorsque tu viendras chez moi tout à l'heure, me dit il en souriant. D'ailleurs, ne sois pas en retard je ne veux pas attendre d'avantage ! A plus tard princesse.

Il est partit si vite que je n'ai même pas pu lui répondre... il a l'air heureux que l'on se voit ce soir, je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte que je ne suis pas encore sûre de vouloir me mettre avec lui. Toujours est il que je dois rentrer chez moi pour le moment, une fois entré dans l'ascenseur j'entends un « ATTENDEZ ! », je retiens donc la porte et vois entrer Raven.

\- Raven ! Comment vas tu ?

\- Oh bien bien, me répondit elle en rougissant.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ? Demandais je tout d'un coup très attentive à celle ci.

\- Je ne rougis pas ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je rougirais de toute façon, dit elle très agitée en faisant la moue.

\- C'est Wick n'est ce pas ? puis en voyant le visage de Raven s'embraser que plus je rajouta, tu peux me le dire hein si tu l'as embrasser ! Je t'en voudrais pas de me l'avoir voler !

\- « Voler » ! Il est pas à toi, vous n'êtes pas en couple, on avait le droit de faire ça, puis... s'arrêta t elle en venant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Tu as fais exprès de dire ça pour que j'avoue, traître !

\- Ahah je n'ai absolument rien fait, aller rêve bien de Wick ce soir, dis je en sortant de l'ascenseur pour la laisser seule rougissante dans celui ci. Bisou !

En sortant de l'établissement je ne pense qu'à Bellamy, je me pose tellement de question, j'ai peur que ça ne finisse mal cette histoire. Alors que je marche tranquillement l'esprit ailleurs je percute un obstacle :

\- J'espère que c'est le boulot qui te rend si songeuse, tu n'as pas besoin d'autres distractions dans ta tête, répliqua une voix que je connais, malheureusement, par cœur.

\- Maman... que fais tu ici ? Je peux t'aider ?

\- On peut voir cela comme ça, oui. Suis moi, on va dîner, j'ai des choses à te dire.

\- Maman, je suis désolée mais ce soir ça ne sera pas possible, j'ai autre chose de prévu.

\- Et puis je savoir ce que tu pourrais bien avoir de mieux à faire que de dîner avec ta mère ?

\- Je dois voir un ami c'est important, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, une autre fois, affirmais je en m'apprêtant à la contourner.

\- Voir un ami ? Il n'a pas d'autre ami que toi ? Tu n'as pas le temps pour ces choses la, tu dois te concentrer sur ton avenir professionnel, et c'est de ça d'ailleurs que je dois te parler, sinon quel intérêt à aller dîner ensemble ? Alors ? Tu préfères aller voir un ami plutôt que de venir manger un bout avec ta mère pour parler travail ? Ajouta t elle en me retenant par le bras.

\- Écoute Maman...

\- Trêve de bavardage, allons y, on déjà perdu beaucoup de temps, me coupa t elle.

Nous voilà dans un magnifique restaurant, où l'on doit réserver des semaines à l'avance pour avoir une table, preuve que ma mère avait prévu ce repas depuis un moment sans m'en avoir tenu informée... sûrement parce qu'elle savait que j'aurai tout inventé pour décliner. Alors que je sors mon téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à Bellamy pour lui expliquer que je ne pourrai pas venir chez lui, j'entends ma mère râler immédiatement :

\- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à envoyer des messages Clarke. Range moi ça, et oublie le le temps d'un repas. Bon, allons à notre table.

Cela fait bientôt une heure et demi passé que nous sommes dans ce restaurant, et, étrangement, tout ce passe assez bien. Même si nous ne parlons que travail, ma mère à l'air d'accepter que je sois chez Grounders plutôt que dans son cabinet, ce qui me fait énormément plaisir !

\- Au fait Clarke, j'ignore si tu es au courant, mes nous perdons des clients actuellement chez Sky People, notamment des clients fidèles depuis des années, c'est un coup dur pour moi.

\- Oh je suis désolée maman, tu connais la raison ?

\- La concurrence, rétorqua t elle catégoriquement et froidement.

Nous y voilà... c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Maman... je suis désolée pour ton cabinet mais je suis vraiment bien chez Grounders.

\- Et ton ami, il travaille aussi chez Grounders ?

Comment peut elle savoir ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé à me faire suivre ?...

\- Chérie, c'est la moindre des choses, tu es ma fille, je me dois de faire attention à ton avenir professionnel et qu'ainsi tu ne fasses pas de choses répréhensibles qui te colleraient automatiquement une étiquette.

\- Mais tu n'es pas bien ?! Tu aurais fait ça peut être si j'avais accepté de venir dans ton cabinet ? demandais je en sentant la colère monter en moins.

\- Bien sur que non ! Mais j'aurais été là pour te surveiller au moins, et te remettre sur le droit chemin si tu dérapais, comme tu le fais en ce moment j'ai l'impression. Dès le premier jour où ton patron est arrivé tu as été chez lui le soir même, tu trouves ça normal ? Et il y a quelques semaines, il est venu chez toi le soir. Et ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien, il est même venu te chercher un matin. D'autant plus que j'imagine que ton « ami » est lui même, et que tu t'apprêtais à aller chez lui ce soir, de nouveau. Tu penses que Thelonious serait content d'apprendre qu'un patron et une employée fricote ensemble ?

\- Non je t'en prie, n'en parle pas à Thelonious !

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Bien sur que non je ne vais pas en parler à Thelonious ! Je ne veux pas que ma fille sois vu comme une opportuniste, déjà que tu fais la tache ingrate d'être une secrétaire alors que tu pourrais être avocate, je ne vais pas en ajouter.

\- Merci Maman pour ton soutient, donc j'imagine que depuis le début du repas, ce n'était que ton éternel jeu d'actrice...

\- Tu l'aimes ? me demanda t elle si brusquement que je cru mal entendre. Clarke... est ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, je sais simplement que je suis bien avec lui.

\- Alors viens travailler chez Sky People.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Réfléchis Clarke ! Tu pourras toujours être secrétaire si c'est ce que tu désires absolument, je t'aurai le poste que tu veux, mais au moins tu pourras être avec ce... Bellamy Blake, c'est bien ca ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça, mais je ne veux pas venir travailler pour toi maman.

\- Réfléchis au moins chérie, conclu t elle en se levant de sa chaise, ce repas était délicieux mais il faut qu'on rentre chez nous, du travail nous attend respectivement, et je veux te laisser cogiter sur ma proposition.

Après s'être dit au revoir et être partie chacune de notre coté, je sors mon téléphone et appelle Raven pour lui parler de la proposition de ma mère, en omettant de parler de Bellamy, même si je sais déjà qu'elle a de fort soupçon. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai appelé Raven plutôt qu'Octavia mais j'ai fais ça naturellement alors je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre... peut être car je trouve Raven plus pragmatique pour me donner des conseils à ce sujet. En raccrochant, je remarque une chose dont je n'avais pas fait attention la première fois que j'ai pris mon téléphone après mon dîner : 17 appels manqués, 10 messages vocaux et 20 SMS non lu, tous de Bellamy. Comme pendant la conversation téléphone avec Raven j'étais rentrée chez moi, j'ai décidé d'aller me coucher dans mon lit pour écouter et lire tous ses messages pour ensuite lui répondre par SMS... je dois avouer que ce soir j'ai pas la force de l'affronter verbalement, d'autant plus que je me sens tomber de fatigue, et d'ailleurs...

Je me réveille chez moi en sursaut par ma sonnette retentissante, je tourne la tête vers mon réveil et vois celui ci afficher « 10:02 » ! Je me lève immédiatement, passe devant le miroir pour remettre mes cheveux un minimum en place et tout en me dirigeant vers ma porte je me met des claques pour réveiller mon visage. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur un Bellamy furieux :

\- Bellamy...

\- Je serai tenté de te dire que tu es magnifique au réveil mais vu que je suis légèrement amer j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas dit avec le cœur.

\- Écoutez Bellamy, je suis dé...

\- Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter, me coupa t il. Je t'ai attendu des heures, je n'ai même pas dormi de la nuit, je t'ai appelé des tonnes de fois, jusque dans la nuit, je suis venue chez toi hier soir pour sonner mais tu n'étais pas là, alors je me suis inquiété, j'ai appelé au bureau pour savoir si tu répondais à ton box mais non, j'ai appelé les hôpitaux pour savoir si une certaine « Clarke Griffin » avait été hospitalisé d'urgence ou même si une inconnue blonde l'avait été, ce qui était le cas dans l'un des hôpitaux, alors je suis allée dans cet hôpital et il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas toi alors soulagé je suis revenue chez toi, mais tu n'étais toujours pas là. Aucune réponse à mes SMS et message vocaux, alors je me suis dis que je m'emballai peut être trop et que je devais te laisser tranquille mais après deux heures de silence j'ai recommencé à t'appeler et tu n'as pas répondu de nouveau, alors je me suis dis que ton téléphone était peut être sur silencieux et qu'il ne s'agissait que de concours de circonstances, donc je vais me coucher mais impossible à m'endormir, de toute façon il me restait que 2h30 de sommeil donc inutile. Je patience jusqu'à aller au travail, j'arrive de bonne heure pour être sur de ne pas te rater puis de toute façon j'étais déjà réveillé depuis un moment puisque je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Et la devine quoi ? Tu n'arrives pas au boulot ! J'ai cru exploser sur place, tant par de la colère que par de l'inquiétude. Et maintenant quoi ? J'arrive chez moi toi à 10h passé et te vois faire la grasse matinée ?! Dis moi que tu te fous de moi Clarke, fini t il essoufflé par sa tirade mais je le vois reprendre, tu me rends dingue...

Ces derniers mots sont différents, ils sont chuchotés pour commencer, comme un souffle de désespoir, puis après ceux ci je le vois s'effondrer à terre... il est exténué.

\- Bellamy, je suis désolée, je suis tombée sur ma mère en sortant du cabinet, elle a voulu qu'on aille manger au restaurant, je n'ai pas pu dire non, et vous ne la connaissez pas mais je n'ai pas pu, étant avec elle, utiliser mon portable. C'est pendant que l'on était au restaurant que vous avez dû passer les deux fois chez moi... Lorsque je suis sortie du restaurant je n'ai pas vu tout vos messages, j'étais ailleurs, ce n'est que plus tard chez moi que je les ai remarqué, alors je suis allée m'installer dans mon lit pour tout lire et écouter mais j'ai dû m'endormir... le dîner avec ma mère m'avait fatigué émotionnellement. Écoutez, je suis sincèrement désolée que vous vous soyez autant inquiété pour rien, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, vous devriez rentrer dormir, avec Jasper et Monty on va s'occuper de tout. Vous voulez que je vous serve du café le temps que j'aille me préparer ? Lui demandais je en étant accroupie devant lui, comme depuis le début de ma réponse.

\- Je veux bien oui, après on retournera au boulot ensemble, je ne veux pas te quitter des yeux, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre hier soir... me refais plus jamais ça princesse, répliqua t il en se relevant et moi avec.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, je vous assu...

Bellamy me coupe dans ma phrase en m'embrassant... c'est si brusque et soudain mais ça lui a l'air si nécessaire. Il passe ses mains de mes épaules à mon cou puis jusqu'à mes cheveux pour finir sur mes joues, comme s'il voulait être sûr que je sois bel et bien vraie, comme si j'étais quelque chose de précieux pour lui. Ce fut bref et chaste mais terriblement soulageant et lourd de sens pour nous deux.

\- Vas t'habiller Clarke, car même si tu as un long t shirt je reste un homme... nous irons au cabinet par la suite.

Je rougis en réalisant ma tenue mais je me dirige vers la cuisine pour lui sortir une tasse et aller à la machine à café pour lui en préparer un.

\- J'ai aussi un percolateur chez moi, je sais m'en servir je vais le faire, vas t'habiller s'il te plaît. Je te prépare un café ou tu le prendras au travail ?

\- D'accord, je vais m'habiller et je prendrai mon café au cabinet, ne vous embêtez pas, je reviens, dis je en disparaissant dans ma salle de bain.

* * *

_**Voilà le chapitre est terminé !**_

_**Je sais bien que je vous ai fait attendre pendant 2 mois entier je crois, et que ce chapitre n'est pas fort en moment « Bellarke » mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plu malgré ces longues semaines d'attentes, et que vous mes chers lecteurs n'avaient pas abandonné mon histoire et continueraient à m'envoyer vos si chaleureuses et parfaites reviews ! **_

_**A bientôt**_


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Je sais que vous devez m'en vouloir beaucoup… ça fait trèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis la seule responsable. Cet été je n'avais pas de connexion internet alors je me suis avancée en écrivant 4 chapitres, j'étais fière de moi seulement… mon ordi a cramé. Evidement, je n'avais pas pensé a exporté sur une clé USB les chapitres, vous pouvez m'en vouloir je sais. Mais du coup ça m'a plus que saoulé, j'ai eu la flemme de tout réécrire, surtout qu'ensuite ma première année à l'université a commencé. Résultat : du temps pour rien. Et je dois avouer que je vous ai laissé à l'abandon… **_

_**Cela dit ! Je me suis motivée et je me suis remise à écrire ce chapitre hier alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'aurez pas oublié cette fan fiction (bon je dois avouer que ce qu'il m'a motivé ce sont les sortis des trailers de la saison 3 de The 100 **_ _**). **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Je sortis de ma salle de bain en moins de 10 minutes et je vois Bellamy avec une tasse de café à la main devant ma baie vitrée tout en étant adossé à la table de ma cuisine avec les rayons du soleil caressant son visage et ses vêtements. On dirait que tout est fait pour attirer mon regard vers lui et le désirer. Sa peau me donne envie de l'effleurer de mes mains, la vue de ses lèvres fait hurler les miennes de désir, quand à ses vêtements, un magnifique costume bleu marine fait avec une matière sublime qui dessine à la perfection ses épaules et ses bras, quand à son fessier… et pour ce qui est de sa chemise on dirait une seconde peau, elle lui sculpte un torse qui nous laisse imaginer mille et une merveilles. Il finit par remarquer ma présence et me sourit comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu depuis des années.

\- Tu es prête ? Je t'ai quand même fait un café, j'ai vu que tu avais des gobelets alors tu n'auras qu'à le boire dans la voiture. Je t'emmène au boulot.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à une proposition.

\- Car ça ne l'est pas, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Je crains qu'il ne change jamais… mais il est un peu trop autoritaire pour moi. Il n'a pas à m'ordonner quoi que ce soit même en étant fâché. Cependant je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment pour lui faire la remarque.

Une fois arrivé au cabinet, absolument tout le monde nous regarde… après tout Bellamy n'arrive jamais en retard. Heureusement je crois que personne ne pense que nous sommes venus ensemble mais juste croisé dans le hall. Ce qui m'arrange bien je ne veux pas alimenter des rumeurs et encore moins porté préjudice à Bellamy, il n'a pas besoin de ça et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que soit. Octavia nous fait un grand sourire et à côté Jasper et Monty nous fixe avec un air choqué.

\- Clarke… je vais avoir beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas pouvoir te surveiller constamment alors si jamais tu bouges ou disparaît encore une fois…

\- Je ne disparaîtrais pas, je te le promets, coupais-je Bellamy dans l'espoir que ma remarque le rassure.

\- Hm… Je t'embrasserai bien là si je le pouvais mais des paires d'yeux sont fixés sur nous malheureusement, ajouta-t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin. A tout à l'heure princesse !

Une fois Bellamy dans son bureau, je vois trois fouines sauter sur mon box :

\- Alors dis nous Clarke ! Comment c'était hier soir avec Bell ? commença Octavia.

\- Hier soir ?! répliqua Jasper à la remarque d'Octavia.

\- Mais attendez… Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Monty.

\- STOP ! rétorquais-je pour mettre un peu de calme. Bellamy et moi ne sommes pas ensemble non, hier soir nous ne nous sommes pas vu et il n'y a rien d'autre à raconter.

\- Mais pourtant tu m'as dit que vous deviez vous voir pour mettre les choses au…

\- Octavia ! la coupais je, je ne veux pas que trop de monde soit au courant. Hier soir j'ai dîné avec ma mère et rien d'autre. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.

Je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir, je vois Monty et Jasper prêt à me noyer de question et Octavia les alimentant de plus en plus avec ses remarques, tout en ayant elle aussi des questions…

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les quatre à bavarder ? Hop hop hop aux boulots les enfants !

On se retourne tous vers la voix et on remarque Thelonious nous regarder en arquant un sourcil. Octavia, Monty et Jasper se dispersent en clin d'œil ce qui me fait sourire. Un sourire qui disparait très vite en remarquant le visage grave que prend Thelonious en venant vers moi.

\- Écoute Clarke… j'ai eu un appel de ta mère à l'instant m'expliquant que peut être ça t'intéresserait de travailler chez Sky People. Je ne te cache pas que ça m'a énormément étonné vu que tu as insisté pour venir ici et non dans son cabinet. J'aimerais comprendre, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait changer d'avis ? I une raison à ton envie subite de quitter le cabinet ?

Oh mon Dieu… je n'y crois pas qu'elle ait osé. J'ai effectivement envie d'y réfléchir car ça pourrait sauver Bellamy d'un éventuel drame si jamais certaines choses se découvrent mais jamais je ne lui ai dis que j'étais réellement intéressée. J'allais répondre à Thelonious quand j'entends celui ci dire :

\- Bellamy ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Je tourne la tête vers le bureau de Bellamy et le vois devant la porte le regard noir pointé sur moi.

\- Parfaitement bien merci et vous ?

\- Également mais je dois finir une discussion avec Clarke si tu le veux bien.

\- Bien sur, je vous laisse à votre discussion, répondit-il avec un ton glacial.

\- Alors où en étions-nous Clarke ? demanda Thelonious une fois Bellamy entré dans son bureau.

\- Thelonious je suis sincèrement désolée, hier j'ai dîné avec elle et il est vrai qu'elle m'a proposé de venir dans son cabinet seulement jamais je ne lui ai dis que je voulais ou que j'étais intéressée à travailler pour elle.

\- Je vois. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais pouvoir gérer ça maintenant mais ne sachant pas le vrai du faux avant je ne savais quoi lui répondre. Bon, passes une bonne journée ! conclu t il sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

Une fois Thelonious parti je commence à me diriger vers le bureau de mon patron pour m'expliquer avec lui, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai dis vouloir partir. Seulement c'était sans compter les appels que j'ai reçu les uns après les autres. Je n'ai même pas pu faire de pause déjeuner car Bellamy m'a rajouté plein de boulot d'un coup. Je suis submergée… J'ai essayé de lui parler lorsqu'il m'a donné du travail en plus mais j'avais l'impression de faire face à un mur. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être grognon lorsqu'il est en colère… aucune possibilité de démentis avec lui. Il pourrait au moins essayer de comprendre plutôt que de se braquer. Toujours est il que je me plonge dans mon boulot pour pouvoir finir à temps et à l'heure.

Je suis exténuée mais j'ai enfin fini ! Et même avant l'heure je vais pouvoir me détendre puis rentrer. Sauf que je viens de me rendre compte que je suis venue avec Bellamy ce matin et je lui ai promis de ne pas disparaître donc je ne peux pas me permettre de partir sans lui.

\- Clarke !

\- Raven ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc, il faut vraiment que j'en parle à quelqu'un sinon je vais exploser et très honnêtement il n'y a qu'à toi que je me vois en parler.

\- Et bien il n'y a pas de soucis oui, je t'écoute, j'ai fini mon travail.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère qu'on aille ailleurs, j'ai peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne ici…

\- Très bien, écoutes on a 15 minutes si ça te va.

\- C'est parfait ! On va dans le bar à quelques pas du cabinet en bas.

\- Je te suis !

Une fois arrivé dans le bar on prend place, et on commande chacune à boire.

\- Wick et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés contrairement à ce que tu aurais pu comprendre hier soir mais nous nous sommes plutôt heurtés l'un l'autre…

\- « Heurté » ?! Tu peux me définir ça ?

\- On peut dire que j'ai été en quelque sorte coincé entre un mur et Wick pendant qu'il embrassait mon cou et me faisait des suçons sur mon épaule gauche…

\- Wow… ça c'est… torride ! Mais oui on peut dire que vos corps se sont heurtés ahah et de très près ! Mais comment c'est arrivé ? J'avais l'impression qu'il était plutôt le genre intègre à pas transgresser les règles tu vois.

\- C'est ma faute Clarke…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis vraiment attirée par lui… et je ne saurais même pas t'expliquer pourquoi, c'est juste comme ça, je le vois et j'ai envie de lui parler ou même juste être avec lui sans rien dire.

\- Je vois mais je ne comprends pas en quoi être attirée par lui fait de toi la fautive de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- J'ai essayé de le provoquer pour voir ce qu'il se passerait… mais rien de bien méchant mais tu vois juste un peu user des charmes gentiment.

\- Ahah je vois, il a l'air d'être plutôt très réceptif en tout cas !

\- Clarke ! Ce n'est pas marrant… je le fuis depuis, dès qu'il essaie de me parler je fais en sorte d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre ou sur un terrain neutre. Et très honnêtement je ne sais pas comment faire pour continuer à travailler avec lui dans ces conditions.

\- Parle lui Raven… il n'y a que ça.

\- C'est ce que tu as fais toi avec Bellamy ?

\- Euh… on est bien en train de parler de toi non ?

\- J'ai des yeux Clarke hein. Alors c'est ce que tu as fais avec Bellamy ?

\- Non… on ne peut pas dire ça. J'ai plus été comme toi en fait. Mais attend ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Non non te n'en fais pas, mais si on regarde d'un peu plus près on comprend vite oui.

On a parlé encore un bon moment Raven et moi de Wick et Bellamy et je dois avouer que ça m'a fait du bien. Déjà de pouvoir vider mon sac mais surtout d'avoir une personne qui partage en quelque sorte ce que je vis. On est interrompu par le téléphone de Raven qui sonne, je comprends qu'elle est en train de parler avec Octavia au téléphone et là elle se retourne vers moi et me sors :

\- Lincoln vient de se réveiller ! Elle nous demande de venir, je lui ai dis que tu étais avec moi. D'ailleurs elle a essayé de t'appeler, tu dois avoir ton téléphone en silencieux.

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai… je suis si contente pour elle ! Je vais régler nos boissons vite fait, attends-moi dehors.

En prenant mon téléphone pour voir l'appel d'Octavia je remarque l'heure et surtout… les 4 appels en absence de Bellamy et les 7 SMS.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, quelle idiote, n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de dire ça tout en payant les boissons.

Je sors vite fait du bar et je rejoins Raven dehors :

\- S'il te plait par devant, je dois aller faire un truc avant de venir à l'hôpital, excuse-moi auprès d'Octavia !

Je n'attends pas la réponse de Raven et je me mets à courir vers le cabinet. Une fois dans le hall je me précipite vers l'ascenseur et n'arrête pas d'appuyer sur le bouton pour qu'il arrive vite… j'espère que Bellamy est encore là et non pas déjà parti voir Octavia et Lincoln. J'entends le bruit que fait l'ascenseur une fois arrivé, je vois découvre Bellamy au fur et à mesure que les portes s'ouvrent. En m'apercevant il fronce les sourcils mais au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit il me tire le bras et me fait rentrer à l'intérieur. Je suis contre le mur du fond de l'ascenseur avec un bras de chaque côté de ma tête de Bellamy. J'entends les portes se refermer.

\- Je vais t'attacher Clarke ou te séquestrer, je n'en sais rien… mais je n'en peux plus, les émotions que tu me fais vivre c'est… épuisant. Tu m'as dit que tu ne disparaitrais pas. Je t'ai cherché partout dans le cabinet… Où étais tu ?

\- Je suis désolée Bellamy… Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter mais j'étais avec Raven et…

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu te mettes à me tutoyer… je ne supporte plus ces formalités et politesses.

\- Vous êtes mon patron…

\- Et toi la femme que je désire et je ne veux pas que celle ci me vouvoie.

\- Bellamy…

\- Quoi Clarke ? rétorqua-t-il agacé. Moi je ne te mens pas et te cache rien. C'est la stricte vérité et je n'attends qu'après toi.

J'ai compris qu'il faisait référence au fait qu'il ait entendu Thelonious dire que je voulais partir chez Sky People mais au moment où j'allais lui expliquer, le bruit de l'ascenseur se met à retentir et Bellamy s'écarte de moi aussitôt. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que l'ascenseur c'était remis à monter…

\- Hey salut vous deux ! On va voire Octavia et Lincoln, vous y allez aussi ?

\- Jasper, Monty. répondit Bellamy en hochant la tête pour le saluer lui puis vers Monty. Oui on va les voir, vous aussi ?

\- Oh malheureusement pour moi je ne peux pas j'ai un rendez vous juste là, rétorqua Monty.

\- Oui et pour ma part je dois aller voir mes parents donc je ne serais pas là ! Mais ils vont déjà bien être entourés, ajouta Jasper.

\- Pas faux ! Octavia va même étouffer Lincoln avec son amour, plaisanta Bellamy.

Ils continuent à discuter le temps de l'ascenseur puis jusqu'à sortir du cabinet. Je me rends compte qu'ils sont plutôt proche et plaisantent bien, on aurait plus dit des amis que des patron/employés. En tout cas je suis reconnaissante envers Jasper et Monty d'avoir légèrement calmé Bellamy.

\- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? me demanda Bellamy une fois que Monty et Jasper soient partis. O n'a pas vraiment besoin de nous et je pense que Lincoln préférait qu'on leur laisse de l'intimité.

\- J'ai dis à Raven que je la rejoignais…

\- Super. Et bien tu lui envoies un message en disant que tu as eu un empêchement, et pareil pour O comme elle sera au courant.

\- Mais je n'ai pas env…

\- Clarke. Me coupa t il sèchement. Tu comptes me faire attendre combien de temps encore ? Ça t'amuse de me voir dans cet état là ?

\- Non bien sur que non… seulement je ne sais même si…

\- Clarke ! cria une voix étouffée par les portes du hall qui nous séparaient de cette personne.

\- Thelonious ? répondis-je en l'apercevant.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, il faut qu'on parle d'un sujet très important, commença t il puis en remarquant la présence de Bellamy il ajouta, je t'attends en haut.

\- Je t'attends ici.

\- Bellamy… je ne sais même pas combien de temps ça va prendre.

\- Et comment comptes tu rentrer ? Tu n'es pas venue avec ta voiture aujourd'hui.

\- Ça ne dérangera pas Monsieur Jaha de me ramener et vous, vous devriez aller voir Octavia et Lincoln, je suis sûre que ça leur fera plaisir. Passez une bonne soirée, terminais-je en commençant à pousser la porte du hall.

\- C'est tout ? me demanda t il en me retenant par le bras. Tu n'as rien oublié princesse ?

\- Je… Il y a des gens autour de nous, ce n'est absolument par prud…

Sans me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase il prend ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrasse, ce fut court et bref mais c'était tout aussi délicieux…

\- Fais attention à toi et rentre bien. A demain.

Une fois remonté au cabinet je me dirige vers le bureau de Thelonious puis après avoir frappé à la porte j'entre dans son bureau suite à son « entrez ! ».

\- Clarke. Écoutes il faut que je te parle sérieusement, commença-t-il, et tu dois savoir que je te parle en tant qu'ami et non en tant que patron.

\- Tu me fais peur… que ce passe t il ?

\- J'ai eu une longue discussion avec ta mère en ce début de soirée, elle est très déterminée à te récupérer. Au point qu'elle m'a révélé une soit disant relation entre toi et Bellamy, en voyant que j'écarquille les yeux suite à sa remarque il poursuit précipitamment, et je ne veux RIEN savoir ! Clarke comprends moi bien, je ne veux rien savoir, rien voir, rien entendre, absolument rien, c'est clair ?

Je ne suis pas en train de rêver… il me fait bien comprendre qu'il ne cherchera pas à savoir s'il y a oui ou non quelque chose à partir du moment où rien n'arrive jusqu'à lui ?

\- Oui c'est clair, mais…

\- Non non, pas de « mais », c'est juste clair. Bien maintenant, revenons à ta mère. Je pense qu'elle n'utilisera rien contre toi de préjudiciable, elle a trop peur que sa réputation en prenne un coup à travers toi. Seulement écoutes moi bien, quel qu'en soit la raison, je ne veux pas que tu partes d'ici Clarke, d'accord ? Tu es une excellente secrétaire et je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de te voir devenir avocate. Et nous savons tous les deux que si tu vas la rejoindre chez Sky People elle te conditionnera, tu ne seras jamais l'avocate que tu voudras être. Ne fais pas d'erreur pour une raison stupide.

\- Mais hypothétiquement, si c'est la seule solution pour ne pas réduire en miette la carrière d'une personne qu'on apprécie, que dois je faire ?

\- Déjà lui en parler, cette personne à le droit d'être au courant si jamais ne tu fais quelque chose pour elle. Mais surtout bien réfléchir avant pour savoir si tu ne fais pas une erreur, ne te fait pas avoir par des belles paroles.

« Des belles paroles » … il sait de toute évidence que l'on parle de Bellamy, alors à quoi il fait référence en disant ça ? Est ce que Bellamy a déjà fait ce genre de chose ? Il sait quelque chose que j'ignore ? Il m'a clairement mis en garde contre Bellamy non ? Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête…

Suite à ça Thelonious m'a ramené chez moi en me disant de bien me reposer et de ne surtout pas m'inquiéter pour ma mère. Une fois rentrée, je me suis écroulée sur mon lit, la dernière chose que j'ai vu c'est mon portable en train de vibrer avec écris en gros « Bellamy Blake » mais je n'avais pas la force de l'affronté surtout pas après ma discussion avec Thelonious.

* * *

_**Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre 12 ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé et que vous redemanderez une suite. D'ailleurs, laissez-moi des messages pour me dire si vous voulez une suite ou si mon absence a fait que vous vous en êtes lassé, j'en serai désolée si c'était le cas mais je comprendrai très bien. **_

_**Sur ce, prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Je vous embrasse**_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à vous informer que la fin arrive, mais je ne sais pas quand ! Ca va durer encore quelques chapitres mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir une fiction de 30 chapitres. **

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour tout vos reviews (surtout à ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement) ! Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de retrouver des lectrices/lecteurs. **

**Oh et excusez moi pour ce chapitre faible en moment Bellarke mais c'était un passage important !**

* * *

\- Clarke c'est encore Thelonious, soupire-t-il, décroche ce satané téléphone je n'en peux plus de ton répondeur, ça fait un mois que ça dure. S'il te plait rappelle moi.

Je soupire en entendant encore un énième message vocal de Thelonious… voilà un mois que je suis partie de chez Grounders, un mois que Bellamy et moi ne nous sommes plus parlés, un mois que je ne réponds plus à personne de là bas sauf à Raven.

_**« - Comment ça tu t'en vas ?! cria Bellamy dans le bureau de Thelonious. **_

_**\- Clarke je ne comprends pas, intervenu Thelonious, pourtant je pensais qu'après notre discussion il n'y avait pas de problème…**_

_**\- Je suis désolée mais j'ai longuement réfléchis toute la journée et j'ai pris ma décision, en remettant à la suite de mes paroles une lettre, voici ma lettre de démission. **_

_**\- Non mais dis moi que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie là Clarke ?! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! continua à crier Bellamy.**_

_**\- Stop Bellamy ! Ça suffit, s'écria Thelonious, j'aimerais que tu sortes, j'ai besoin de parler avec Clarke tranquillement.**_

_**\- Etonnamment Bellamy sorti sans insister plus longtemps tout en claquant a porte derrière lui accompagner d'un soupire de Thelonious. **_

_**\- Bon Clarke laisse moi compr…**_

_**\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je suis désolée de te dire ça comme ça mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me laisses partir aujourd'hui… je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps, si tu veux je peux te proposer une nouvelle secrétaire très compétente et…**_

_**\- J'en ai déjà sous la main si j'en veux, me coupa à mon tour Thelonious. J'aimerais simplement comprendre, tu vas aller travailler chez Sky People ?**_

_**\- Oui.**_

_**\- Ce n'est pas vrai Clarke… elle va te contrôler, absolument tout en toi. **_

_**\- Sûrement, mais je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps, ne cherche pas à comprendre s'il te plait mais c'est comme ça. **_

_**\- Bien que Thelonious continue à poser de multiple question à Clarke celle ci ne lâche pas en assurant qu'elle veut simplement aller travailler chez Sky People. Evidement celui ci sait qu'elle ment mais Clarke n'en démordit pas. » **_

\- Clarke un client va venir me voir dans mon bureau pour une affaire, enfile cette robe et rejoins-moi après t'être fait un chignon.

Clarke soupira en regardant sa mère s'éloigner et ferma son téléphone sans répondre au message encore une fois. Ce que Thelonious ignore c'est que le matin où elle a démissionné elle a eu une longue discussion au téléphone avec sa mère. Une discussion ne lui a pas laisser le choix.

Une fois vêtue et coiffée comme sa mère lui a demandé elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Un magnifique bureau, très design, avec une vue splendide sur la ville orienté vers le sud. La soirée lorsque le couché de soleil démarre les couleurs se répercutent à merveille sur les murs blancs, les vitre et le parquet foncé. C'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs que j'ai repris à dessiner… la seule chose qui me fasse plaisir à faire lorsque je suis au travail.

\- T'es parfaite Clarke. Écoute il faut que l'on soit très gentille avec l'homme qui va arriver, il est très haut placé dans la société et a beaucoup d'argent. Grâce à lui nous pourrions récupérer de nouveau client et enfin dépasser…

\- Grounders, coupais-je en cours de route ma mère. J'ai compris, je serais gentille.

Nous entendons frapper à la porte pendant ma mère se dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir laissant apparaître un homme qui doit probablement avoir l'âge de ma mère, bien entretenu pour son âge avec des cheveux un petit peu long pour un homme. Mon attention se détourne vers ma mère lorsque je remarque celle ci ne l'a toujours pas invité à entrer dans le bureau et qu'aucun son de sort de sa bouche pour l'y encourage. C'est ainsi que je découvre un spectacle qui me semblait alors impossible à revoir depuis la mort de mon père : ma mère les joues légèrement rosies, la bouche être ouvert, même de là où je me trouve je peux voir que ses pupilles sont plus dilatées qu'à leurs habitudes. Je décide donc d'intervenir voyant un sourire finir par trouver sa place sur le visage de l'homme en la regardant, ne voulant pas que ma mère ne se sente trop embarrassée.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Kane c'est bien ça ? Je vous en prie entrez, je m'appelle Clarke Griffin et voici ma mère Abby Griffin.

Suite à mon intervention les choses reprirent tranquillement leur cours, cependant je vis des échanges de regards entre eux qui me mirent assez mal à l'aise… il s'agit tout de même de mère. Cependant, je dois avouer que revoir ma mère de la sorte me rappelle de doux souvenir mais cela m'attriste également en me rendant compte seulement maintenant de l'impacte qu'à eu la mort de mon père sur elle. Après tout je l'ai si vite détesté mais je sais qu'elle ne veut que ma réussite, elle s'est simplement réfugiée dans le travail pour résister à la douleur. Finalement 10 minutes se sont écoulées, Monsieur Kane à l'air très enclin à prendre le cabinet Sky People comme négociateur, en tout cas ma mère à l'air heureuse elle a un sourire radieux collé au visage mais je ne saurais vous dire si c'est parce qu'il a l'air réceptif à l'offre ou parce que de toute évidence il l'intéresse. Toujours que celle ci prend la parole me faisant sortir de mes songes :

\- Clarke je vais te demander de sortir, je dois peaufiner quelques détails avec Monsieur Kane…

\- Marcus, la coupa-t-il.

\- … peaufiner quelques détails avec Marcus, se reprit ma mère en rougissant, et tu as du travail. A tout à l'heure ma belle.

Je n'en reviens pas ! Elle m'a fait me changer, coiffer et afficher un sourire de façade juste pour 10 minutes ?! Je répondis tout de même poliment tout en sortant du bureau et entends une personne rire et s'exclamer :

\- Alors maman a éjecté sa petite fille ?

\- La ferme Murphy ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé, répondis-je irrité.

Murphy est la seule personne ici avec qui j'ai réellement créé des liens, il est un peu abrupt au premier abord et aspire plus la méfiance qu'autre chose mais au fil du mois j'ai pu comprendre que ce n'était qu'une carapace. C'est d'ailleurs le seul avec qui j'ai réussis à sympathiser ici. Ce qui est assez marrant c'est qu'en arrivant ici je me suis comme retrouvée une sorte d'état sauvage, toujours sur la défensive, à être agressive pour rien alors avoir rencontré Murphy qui avait les mêmes réactions nous a permis de nous calmer mutuellement.

Après avoir travaillé le reste de la matinée vient enfin la pause déjeuner. Je soupire en me basculant dans mon fauteuil et retombe dans mes pensées comme à chaque fois que je ne suis pas occupée à exécuter une tâche.

_**« Une fois dans le hall, avec mon carton et après avoir subit l'assaut de Jasper et Monty… Dieu merci pas Octavia qui était avec Lincoln a l'hôpital, j'entends un bruit violent derrière moi que j'identifie comme provenant de la porte de l'escalier. **_

_**\- Clarke ! **_

_**\- Bellamy… murmurais je, tout en continuant de marcher vers la sortie. **_

_**\- CLARKE ! STOP TOI !**_

_**Sans que je ne comprenne pour quoi mon corps s'arrête immédiatement et ce contre les directives de mon cerveau qui me dit d'avancer. **_

_**\- Clarke… à quoi tu joues dis moi ? demanda Bellamy après posé une main sur mon épaule pour me faire tourner en face de lui. **_

_**\- Écoutez…**_

_**\- Apparemment tu n'es plus employée ici alors tu n'as plus besoin de me vouvoyer, dit-il avec du dédain dans la voix. **_

_**\- Écoutez, repris-je malgré le soupire d'exaspération de Bellamy, je suis navrée de faire ça aussi brusquement mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez une assistante dès demain, vous ne remarquerez aucune différence. **_

_**Un silence s'installe, et mon cœur se fendit quand je perçois de la peine dans les yeux de Bellamy. Je suis à deux doigts de le prendre dans mes bras lorsqu'il reprend à parler :**_

_**\- Otes moi d'un doute, tu fais exprès de me blesser ? Je ne remarquerais AUCUNE différence tu dis ? ajouta-t-il irrité. Tu t'es moqué de moi tout ce temps ? Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour toi hein c'est ça ? **_

_**\- Non bien sur que non ça n'a jamais était mon intens… m'empressais je de répondre tout en me faisant couper. **_

_**\- Dégage. **_

_**Il m'a dit ça le regard indifférent et vide, c'était froid et calme, ayant pour effet de me paralyser comme un piquet sur le sol. **_

_**\- J'ai dis : « Dégage. » Clarke, insista Bellamy en finissant par lâcher mon épaule. **_

_**Une fois sa main ayant quitté mon corps, celui ci réagit comme s'il ressentait le manque de chaleur de Bellamy, il devient glacé. Cependant ne supportant plus de voir Bellamy me regarder dans aucune émotion comme si j'étais une simple étrangère, j'ai exécuté ses dires et je suis partie. **_

_**Arrivant enfin dans ma voiture je me suis effondrée en larme. » **_

Murphy me sort de mes pensées lorsqu'il vient me demander où est ce que j'avais prévu de manger ce midi. Finalement nous sommes allés ensemble acheter de la nourriture à la boulangerie en face du cabinet et aller ensuite dans une salle de réunion.

\- Bon alors dis moi, à quoi tu penses depuis tout à l'heure ? Oh et ne répond pas « rien » déjà parce que c'est rare que je demande ça aux gens, généralement je m'en fous et puis parce que je saurais que c'est un mensonge alors révèle moi tous tes secrets et sans chichi !

\- À Bellamy, révélais-je simplement.

\- Alala, soupira-t-il. Bon ce soir tu vas le voir, tu lui dis tout ce que tu as à lui dire et puis basta ! Ça te ronge et moi je suis en train de perde ma camarade jeu, t'as de moins en moins de répondant, tes remords prennent sur ta réparti, c'est même plus marrant de te clasher.

\- Merci Murphy, ça me touche ce que tu dis, répondis-je en commençant à rire.

Finalement nous avons bien ris puis nous sommes repartis chacun de notre côté pour bosser. Murphy ne s'en est pas rendu compte mais ses propos m'ont fait reprendre confiance. Je dois absolument parler à Bellamy, je dois le voir… j'ai besoin de tout ça en fait. J'étouffe petit à petit car tout me manque en lui : sa voix, son odeur, ses manies, ses cheveux, son sourire, ses taches de rousseur, son contact sur ma peau…

La fin de journée arrive et je m'approche du bureau de ma mère pour lui demander de partir 10 minutes plus tôt, j'ai prévu d'aller voir Bellamy au cabinet et je n'ai pas envie de le louper. Seulement je la vois dans son bureau avec un rendez-vous… d'habitude elle en a jamais durant la dernière heure de son travail. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme, châtain très clair et vraiment très mince, elle sort d'ailleurs dans la minute qui suit sans me remarquer.

\- Maman, j'aimerai partir maintenant, j'ai dis chose à faire, je peux ? demandais-je à ma mère une fois rentré dans son bureau.

\- Ah Clarke ! Marcus a accepté de devenir notre client, c'est signe d'un très bon revirement pour notre cabinet, je suis si contente.

Finalement nous avons discuté toutes les deux, voir ma mère si heureuse de parler d'un homme ne m'a pas donné envie de la couper. Je suis partie 20 minutes plus tard et dans un espoir je pars quand même vers le cabinet Grounders… après tout Bellamy sort souvent plus tard que ce qui est demandé dans son contrat.

Une fois arrivée je suis soulagée de voir la voiture de Bellamy toujours garée, et une fois garée à mon tour je descends pour rentrer dans le cabinet. Seulement je me stoppe net sur le trottoir en face du cabinet lorsque je le vois sortir avec une fille, LA fille qui était tout à l'heure dans le cabinet de ma mère. Perdant complètement toute confiance en moi je remonte dans ma voiture le plus vite possible pour rentrer chez moi.

Le lendemain matin, je pars 1h plus tôt de chez moi pour arriver en avance au cabinet. Une fois arrivée je cours dans le bureau de ma mère pour ouvrir sa session est aller sur son agenda, je regarde son dernier rendez-vous d'hier soir pour voir juste un simple prénom : Echo.

On est la fin de journée et voilà déjà 10 minutes que je m'engueule avec ma mère dans son bureau, je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait osé envoyer quelqu'un espionner les affaires et obtenir des informations de chez Grounders.

\- T'étais contente hier soir hein ? Elle est venue te faire le petit topo de la journée ! m'exclamais-je furieuse.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Clarke, s'il te plait laisse moi m'expliquer, oui je l'ai envoyé pour ça mais hier soir je…

\- Je démissionne maman, c'est fini, je n'aurais jamais dû travailler ici avec toi, la coupais je et partant.

Je l'entends crier mon prénom mais tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'aller voir Thelonious, il a besoin de savoir.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur de chez Grounders, mon cœur commence à battre la chamade… il me rappelle tant de chose avec Bellamy. Je sors de mes pensées lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvre, je tourne vers la droite pour me diriger vers le bureau de Thelonious et sachant que je vais devoir passer devant mon ancien box je décide de paraitre normale, seulement je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait m'attendre. En m'approchant je vois Echo dans le box, comprenant qu'elle a pris ma place de secrétaire mais le pire c'est que je vois Bellamy, Jasper et Monty autour du box en train de rire avec elle. Rires qui s'arrêtent immédiatement après qu'ils m'aient vu. Je décide de passer devant eux sans une seule attention, pour finalement tourner à droite puis à gauche pour arriver dans le couloir où se trouve le bureau de Thelonious.

\- Entrez ! entendis-je suite à mes deux coups sur la porte. Clarke ?! rétorqua-t-il en me voyant.

\- Je sais que tu ne dois pas vouloir me voir mais je dois te révéler quelque chose que j'ai appris hier soir.

\- Echo espionne notre cabinet.

\- Quoi ?... Mais… Comment tu sais ? demandais-je choquée.

\- Ta mère m'a appelé hier soir pour me dire qu'en effet elle avait demandé à Echo de postuler pour le poste afin de collecter des informations. Cependant hier soir, elle a demandé à Echo d'arrêter tout et m'a appelé pour me prévenir. J'avais prévu de la licencier dans quelques minutes, quand la journée sera terminée.

\- Je vois… c'est ce que ma mère a tenté de m'expliquer tout à l'heure.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir enfin Clarke, et de voir que tu es finalement toujours restée fidèle à mon cabinet.

Après avoir parlé quelques minutes, on sort tous les deux de son bureau pour finalement se retrouver devant mon ancien box, et rien n'a changé depuis tout à l'heure toujours Bellamy, Monty et Jasper entourant Echo.

\- Echo dans mon bureau maintenant, déclara Thelonious.

\- Oui Monsieur Jaha, répondit Echo immédiatement.

\- Clarke ! On a essayé de te joindre des milliers de fois, s'écria Jasper une fois Jaha et Echo partis.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe au fait avec Echo, tu le sais ? demanda Monty.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas la force de vous affronter… et pour Echo c'est parce qu'elle vient de chez Sky People et qu'elle n'était ici que pour espionner. Je suis venue le dire à Monsieur Jaha mais il était déjà au courant depuis ce matin.

\- Je te demande pardon ? intervenu Bellamy.

\- Mais pourtant toi et elle… ajouta Jasper en regardant Bellamy.

\- Clarke ! cria Octavia en arrivant. Mon Dieu mais qu'est qui t'as pris de partir ? Tu n'imagine même pas la pimbêche qui t'a remplacé…

\- Ça suffit, coupa Bellamy. Clarke, tu viens avoir moi.

Il me prend par le bras et nous nous retrouvons dans son bureau pendant que je l'entends fermer sa porte à clef.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre est fini j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus !**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, ça me fera plaisir surtout que ça a légèrement baissé sur le dernier chapitre (surement dû à mon absence dont je suis désolée !). **

**Je vous fais plein de bisou et à bientôt !**

**PS: si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle Kyle Wick ne fait plus parti des personnages de la 3ème saison de The 100 je suis preneuse !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Je voulais avant toute chose vous prévenir que j'ai ENFIN fait mon premier OS qui s'appelle « Le Prince des Pirates » et je serais ravie que vous alliez me donner votre avis pour ce premier essaie. Vous le retrouverez sur mon profil « Bxrdi ». Je vous remercie beaucoup parce que c'est grâce à vos reviews d'ici, qui me motivent, que je me suis dit qu'il fallait vraiment que je finalise mon projet de faire un OS. **

**Sinon voici enfin le chapitre 14 qui j'espère vous plaira ! En tout cas il y a une trèèèèès longue partie Bellarke ce qui compense avec mon dernier chapitre je pense !**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

* * *

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent dans un silence absolu, seule la discussion des autres derrière la porte résonne en murmure légèrement étouffer dans le bureau de Bellamy. Je vois Bellamy me regarder de haut en bas à de multiples reprises puis s'arrêter en secouant la tête préférant maintenant me fixer droit dans les yeux. Il est toujours aussi sublime et désirable, vêtu d'une veste de costume bleu marine avec de fine rayure verticale grise à peine perceptible lui tombant si parfaitement que l'on pourrait croire que c'est du sur-mesure. Celle ci est refermée sur une chemise bleu clair qui, du peu que l'on peut percevoir, dessine à la perfection son torse. Avant que je ne puisse admirer le bas, Bellamy décide enfin de sortir de son mutisme.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenue ?

\- Je suis légèrement étonnée et cela doit se voir car il fronce les sourcils mais je ne m'attendais pas une simple question du genre.

\- Je vous l'ai expliqué, Echo est une taupe dans l'entreprise, en l'apprenant j'ai voulu prévenir Monsieur Jaha.

\- Elle est gentille, pas prise de tête, bonne entente avec tout le monde. Tu étais obligée de venir foutre ta merde ! demanda-t-il dédaigneux.

\- Gentille ?! Vous apprenez que c'est une taupe et vous pensez toujours qu'elle l'est ?!

\- Elle au moins elle ne nous a pas lâché !

\- Vraiment ? Et bien sachez que ma mère a demandé hier soir à Echo de ne plus espionner l'entreprise et de revenir bosser pour elle. Et puis « bonne entente avec tout le monde » ? Alors qu'Octavia l'a qualifié de « pimbêche » ?

Le ton monte clairement entre nous, Bellamy est bouillonnant, moi je suis à de doigts de lui hurler dessus tant son comportement m'insupportes.

\- Octavia n'est pas objective car pour une raison que je ne comprends toujours pas elle continue à t'apprécier malgré tout. Echo n'a rien d'une pimbêche, elle est remarquablement douée pour son travail !

\- Quand vous dites « travail », vous voulez dire qu'elle est remarquable quand vous la baisez ?

Mon ton est plus que sarcastique et Bellamy comprend immédiatement que j'avais bel et bien entendu la remarque de Jasper sur lui et Echo. Seulement je voix son regard changer, il y a de la rage dedans, je sais qu'il est à la limite d'exploser et j'ignore complètement comment cela va finir.

\- Ne me provoque pas trop Clarke… rétorqua-t-il froidement en expirant doucement pour essayer de se contrôler.

\- Oh pardon, TU lui faisais « l'amour » ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de continuer ma provocation, trop énervée contre lui, mais surtout j'ai fais exprès de le tutoyer en lui disant ça pour le rendre fou. Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre, il se contente de me regarder toujours rempli de rage et colère tout en expirant bruyamment dû à la lenteur de ses expirations. Lorsque je remarque qu'il ferme progressivement ses poings et est donc loin de se calmer, je tente de détendre l'atmosphère, culpabilisant de l'avoir mis dans un tel état.

\- Écoutez, c'était idiot de ma p… !

Je ne fini pas ma phrase trop surprise. En effet, Bellamy me tire par le bras et me plaque contre le mur en face de la porte, celui étant composé principalement d'une longue fenêtre rectangulaire partant de la droite à la gauche du mur sans interruption, mon dos et mon cou sont électrisés par la froideur de la vitre. N'étant plus désorientée, à cause de la virulence de l'action, je tourne la tête vers Bellamy et sans que je ne puisse analyser son regard il m'embrasse. Son baiser est dur, froid et presque douloureux mais pourtant ses mains sur mes joues rajoutent une certaine douceur au geste. Nous enchaînons les baisers les uns après les autres, avide de retrouver nos lèvres mutuelles comme si elles pouvaient disparaitre à tout moment. Seulement Bellamy arrête cela et se contente de m'effleurer les lèvres, juste quelques instants, attisant ainsi les braises en moi qui ne demandent qu'à s'enflammer. N'en pouvant plus je lui prends son cou avec mes deux mains ce qui l'oblige à s'approcher encore plus de moi, je finis par l'embrasser mais cette fois ci tendrement et lentement tout en titillant sa lèvre inférieure puis je conclu en explorant sa bouche avec ma langue. Je sens que Bellamy se laisse complètement abandonner et manque même de me soulever du sol lorsqu'il plaque ses mains dans mon dos tant c'était brutale. Au final sentant qu'il m'agrippe bien je soulève mes jambes du sol et me colle à son bassin en refermant mes jambes autour de celui ci. Ainsi lorsque mon bassin entre en contact avec le sien je l'entends pousser un grognement de plaisir dans ma bouche qui résonne dans tout mon corps. Bellamy se mit à me caresser un peu partout avec ses mains commençant par mes cuisses d'où il me tenait avec ses mains. Lorsqu'il remonte dangereusement, sous ma jupe, vers mes fesses je rougis et stoppe immédiatement notre baiser, et bien qu'il n'ait pas comprit sur le moment je le vois sourire lorsqu'il comprend mon problème : je porte un string. Comme pour me rassurer il déposa un baiser sur ma joue droite, puis la gauche, puis le bout du nez, puis le cou, où il reste plus longtemps car il le mordillait. Je sens ses mains recommencer leur parcours et cette fois ci c'est sous mon top qu'il s'aventure arrivant jusqu'à la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge ce qui me provoque un frisson.

\- Ta peau est si douce, murmure-t-il dans mon cou, ça va ? demanda-t-il lorsque mon frisson arriva jusqu'a sa main.

\- Tu… Tu es très intense.

Je l'entends exploser de rire instantanément en jetant sa tête en arrière, je me renfrogne immédiatement mais en voyant sa bonne humeur résonner en moi, dû à nos corps en contact, je ne peux qu'esquisser un sourire.

\- Si tu ne m'arrête pas maintenant, je ne sais pas si je le pourrais plus tard, me prévenu-t-il en devenant sérieux.

Bellamy se décale légèrement pour avoir la tête bien en face de moi mais lors de cette manœuvre je sens très distinctement à l'endroit où nous somme collés une masse substantiel, brulante mais surtout très dur.

\- Tu crois que c'est sage ?

\- Assurément pas, c'est sur mon lieu de travail, avec une employée de la compagnie concurrente et ce n'est absolument pas romantique.

\- C'est vrai, répondis-je en rigolant mais je redeviens immédiatement sérieuse, tu l'as fait avec Echo ?

\- Non, Jasper nous a surprit dans notre bureau, j'étais endormi sur mon canapé et elle m'a embrassé à ce moment là. Lorsqu'il est rentré ça m'a réveillé et j'ai remarqué ce qu'Echo faisait.

\- Mais quelle péta…

Je suis coupée dans mon élan par un simple et petit baiser de Bellamy.

\- Là de suite je n'ai pas envie de penser à elle, alors tu te tais et tu savoures, parce que là tout ce que j'ai envie c'est de te regarder dans les yeux pendant que je te fais jouir.

\- Oh…

\- Gentille fille, dit-il en ricanant tout en me mordant le bout du nez.

Je fronce les sourcils à sa remarque et m'apprête à rétorquer mais avant que je ne puisse émettre un seul son il m'embrasse, ce qui me fait rire et Bellamy ne tarde pas à me suivre. Cependant le rire laissa place très vite à nos respirations saccadées car Bellamy commence à onduler son bassin contre le mien tout en me titillant le cou, les épaules, les lèvres et les oreilles avec ses dents et sa langue. Au bout d'un moment je lui enlève sa veste et la jette par terre, il en fait de même avec ma veste, puis mon haut ainsi je me retrouve en soutien-gorge devant lui. Il me décolle de lui et se recule le moins possible de moi pour enlever sa chemise et lorsqu'il baisse la tête il remarque une tache légèrement plus foncé au niveau de son sexe et pendant que je rougis, en comprenant de quoi il s'agit, il relève la tête en me souriant.

\- Tu es si excitante et désirable Clarke, soupira-t-il puis tout en regardant ma poitrine encore protégé par un mince tissu en dentelle transparent il ajouta, tu es magnifique ma princesse.

\- Tu n'es pas en reste, ton corps est splendide, me contentais-je de répondre en admirant son torse si parfaitement sculpté.

Il se recolle à moi mais me prend par les épaules et m'oblige à me retourner. Autant mon dos c'était habitué autant mon ventre, ma poitrine et ma joue ne s'attendaient pas à la froideur de la vitre qui pourtant l'est bien moins grâce à la chaleur de mon corps. Les mains de Bellamy sont sur mes hanches et je les sens descendre en emportant avec elles délicatement ma jupe. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se colle à moi suite à ça mais toujours pas, pourtant je pouvais très clairement sentir sa présence et à ce moment ci je sentis ses mains au niveau de l'attache de mon soutien-gorge.

\- Non Bellamy ! Le bas de la vitre est à mon nombril, le haut de mon corps est complètement exposé, on pourra clairement voir mes seins si quelqu'un regarde par là…

\- Alors cette personne remarquera une superbe femme à la poitrine bandante.

En entendant ces derniers mots je sentis mon soutien-gorge tomber par terre. Mes tétons se retrouvent immédiatement sur la vitre froide provoquant un frisson qui parcours tout mon corps me faisant cambrer d'extase. Ainsi mon séant se retrouva en contact avec la bosse brûlante qui déforme le pantalon de Bellamy. N'en pouvant plus, je décide de prendre les choses en main, je me retourne vers lui haletante et m'accroupie à genoux face à lui.

\- Dieu, Clarke que tu es craquante dans cette position…

Je souris en entendant sa remarque et retire son pantalon d'une lenteur qui, je me doute, doit être insupportable pour lui. Une fois fini je me relève vers lui et je remarque que dans son regard il n'y réside que du désir.

\- Désolé, je ne tiens plus.

Suivit de ses mots, je le vois baisser le dernier bout de tissus qui l'habillait et n'ayant presque le temps de rien voir il en fait de même pour moi en me murmurant à l'oreille « Tu as beau être sublime en string, je te préfère sans ». Il me soulève pour me replacer contre la vitre et en même temps que l'impact de mon dos contre la vitre on ne fit plus qu'un… enfin.

On est tous les deux allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, exténués mais comblés et satisfait. On continue à s'embrasser encore avant de nous rhabiller pour prolonger notre bonheur au maximum tout en ce remémorant ce qu'on venait de faire puis on entendit une voix.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas étripés hein ? demanda la voix d'Octavia étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

\- Non, on ne va pas tarder, cria assez fort Bellamy pour qu'Octavia puisse entendre.

Je m'étais déjà levée pour commencer à m'habiller. Je sens des mains derrières qui m'attrape les hanches et je me retrouve le dos collés contre le torse de Bellamy.

\- C'était super princesse, viens chez moi ce soir ou demain s'il te plait.

\- Tu as vu ma culotte ? demandais-je pour éviter de devoir répondre à sa demande.

\- Tu appelles ça « culotte » ? rigola-t-il. Et non je ne l'ai pas vu.

Au final on sort quelques minutes plus tard, et tout le monde nous regarde en passant de l'un à l'autre comme s'ils regardaient un match de tennis. Voyant que nous n'avons aucune réaction virulente l'un envers l'autre, nous avons passés une bonne demi-heure à tous parler, je me suis excusée de multiple fois à chacun et tous m'ont dit me pardonner. Thelonious finit par réapparaître avec une Echo qui semble plus que contrarier, cette dernière qui m'assassinait, d'ailleurs, du regard. Tout le monde était devenu silencieux et s'était dispersé le temps qu'Echo rassemble ses affaires, moi y comprit accompagné d'Octavia.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai des tonnes de choses à te dire. Oh d'ailleurs, faudra que tu passes voir Lincoln, il veut te gronder, rigola-t-elle.

On plaisante encore quelques instant mais Wick venu demander de l'aide à Octavia pour ranger quelques archives avant de rentrer. En me dirigeant en direction du bureau de Bellamy je vois Monty et Jasper me faire de grand signe m'indiquant qu'il partait, Raven vient me faire la bise et parti vers l'ascenseur, en bref ça se vidait au fur et à mesure que les gens rentraient chez eux. Puis je finis par arriver vers le bureau de Bellamy mais pour ça je dois passer devant mon ancien box où Echo range ses affaires. Je passe sans la regarder, de toute façon je la méprise pour avoir espionner Grounders et surtout osé embrasser Bellamy malgré lui.

\- Tu es une salope.

\- Qui me parle ? demandais-je en feignant de ne pas savoir.

\- Moi et je disais que tu étais une salope, et je rajouterai que tu as été une belle garce avec moi.

\- Ah d'accord, et toi c'est quoi ? Tu compenses ton manque de matière grise en crachant des inepties sur des gens, qui sont soit disant méchant avec toi, mais probablement parce que tu es une pétasse ?

\- Princesse… soupira une voix derrière moi que je ne connais que trop bien.

\- « Princesse » ?! Si j'avais su que tu t'étais abaissé à ce genre de personne, je n'aurais jamais posé ma bouche sur la tienne, rétorqua Echo amer.

\- Dégage maintenant, répondit Bellamy avec un regard qui était passé immédiatement à une colère noire.

\- Il me manque des affaires, alors…

\- Je te les ferais parvenir maintenant tu dégages d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir.

Bellamy était froid et très dur mais dans un sens ça me plaisait assez qu'il prenne ma défense. Une fois Echo parti en pestant il se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu as été cinglante avec elle quand je suis sortie du bureau, je t'ai rarement vu comme ça, ricana-t-il.

\- Elle m'a insulté de « salope » à deux reprises.

\- Pardon ?! demanda-t-il furieux. Putain si j'avais été là…

\- Ça va, je sais me défendre, le coupais-je. Écoutez, je venais vous dire que ce soir je ne peux pas venir chez vous, je dois rentrer et me reposer, c'était une journée assez éprouvante.

\- « Vous » ? … Vraiment princesse ? Tu recommences à me vouvoyer ? On doit coucher ensemble pour que tu me tutoies ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça mais tout à l'heure je ne me contrôlais plus vraiment du coup…

\- Oui ben arrête de te contrôler tout court alors. Je refuse que tu me revouvoies à nouveau. D'accord ?

\- Hm, d'accord, je vais essayer mais je pensais demander à Monsieur Jaha de me reprendre ici du coup je ne pourrais pas.

\- Déjà, c'était évident que tu redemandes à Monsieur Jaha de revenir et si tu l'avais pas fait je m'en serais chargé et en plus de ça je m'en fous que tu rebosses ici : tu me tutoies, point.

Je décide de couper court à la discussion en l'embrassant vite fait, ayant remarquer que personne n'était dans les parages.

\- J'y vais, bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée à toi aussi princesse, ajouta-t-il en me donnant à petit baiser à son tour.

Le lendemain je me réveille doucement à cause de la lumière du soleil qui se lève. Je me prépare en me demandant si c'est vraiment correct d'aller voir Thelonious pour qu'il me reprenne… après tout je ne veux toujours pas que des malheurs arrivent à Bellamy et en revenant je l'y expose encore plus surtout depuis ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me sens perdue. Au final je prends ma voiture et roule sans avoir de destination précise, je veux juste rouler. Bellamy m'a envoyé plusieurs messages, auxquels je n'ai toujours pas répondu, je n'en ai pas la force de suite. Au bout d'un moment à un rond point je vois une sortie qui affiche la direction pour aller à l'hôpital où se trouve Lincoln.

\- Salut ?

\- Clarke ! s'écria Lincoln en me voyant devant ma tête dépasser de la porte. Entre !

\- Je roulais en voiture et je me suis dis que ça serait sympa de passer te dire bonjour et voir comment tu te portes. Puis Octavia m'a dit que tu voulais me gronder !

\- Ahah oui ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Octavia m'a expliqué hier soir que tu étais passée chez Grounders pour l'histoire avec Echo, elle était ravie vu qu'elle ne l'aime pas du tout, plaisanta Lincoln.

\- Oui je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prévenir Monsieur Jaha…

Un silence s'installe entre nous mais il est plutôt reposant, du coup je mets à penser à Bellamy, à ce que nous avons fait, comment je vais bien pouvoir lui expliquer que je ne peux pas revenir à Grounders vu que je pourrais risquer sa place et surtout lui demander pourquoi Thelonious a insinué que c'était un beau parleur. Que pouvait bien savoir Thelonious sur Bellamy ? Je lâche un soupire que Lincoln remarque.

\- Tu veux te confier un petit peu ? Je pense que ça serait mieux que de te torturer, me conseilla Lincoln.

\- J'aime Bellamy.

C'est la première que je l'avoue à quelqu'un, même à moi je ne me l'étais pas avouée, mais c'est sorti tout seul. Je relève la tête vers Lincoln et je le vois me sourire tendrement.

\- Je ne vois pas le problème Clarke, c'est même une bonne nouvelle. Vous vous aimez tous les deux, il y a pire comme situation.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance… une personne que j'estime beaucoup m'a clairement insinué de me méfier de lui alors j'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime pas sincèrement et que je méprenne sur tout la ligne… D'autant plus que je lui fais risquer sa place dans l'entreprise car tu sais très bien que seul les personnes au même rang hiérarchique peuvent être ensemble sauf que Bellamy est mon patron.

\- Clarke… Tu doutes vraiment de son amour ? Il est fou de toi. Quand tu es partie, Octavia m'a dit qu'elle avait peur qu'il pète un câble et que ça dérape. Il était exécrable avec tout le monde, il engueulait Echo à longueur de journée, il a même envoyé bouler Monsieur Jaha pour une grosse affaire. Sérieusement, Bellamy est quelqu'un d'honnête et droit, si jamais il s'implique avec toi il te sera pour toujours dévoué et si tu n'as toujours pas compris ça c'est que tu ne le connais pas. J'ignore ce qu'on t'a dit sur lui pour que tu doutes mais sers toi de ce que TOI tu sais plutôt que des dires des autres pour te faire une idée.

J'ai passé la journée avec Lincoln, on a parlé de son état de santé, de sa relation avec Octavia et de nos boulots. C'était vraiment agréable, il est calme et réfléchit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment évolué en lui parlant et je me sens plus d'attaque à affronter Bellamy car j'ai une idée maintenant de ce que je veux lui dire. On a décidé d'envoyer un message à tout le monde pour qu'ils viennent après le boulot à l'hôpital pour qu'on se fasse une petite soirée, puis je me suis dis que ça ferait plaisir à Lincoln, car même s'il sort d'ici quelques jours, les journées doivent être longue ici.

\- Holà chica ! s'écria Raven en me voyant.

\- Raven !

On se prend dans nos bras et pendant que Raven fait la bise à Lincoln, je vois Octavia, Jasper et Monty arriver.

\- On a acheté des chips et des pop corn ! commença Jasper à peine entré dans la chambre.

\- On a aussi pris des Corona et du vin, continua Monty.

\- Mon amour ! cria Octavia en se jetant sur Lincoln.

Pendant qu'on commence tous à rire et parler tout en mangeant des chips, on entend la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Je vois qu'on nous a attendu ! rétorqua Wick en entrant suivit de Bellamy et Miller.

Nous sommes tous dehors, l'infirmière nous ayant demandé de partir à cause de la fin des visites, seule Octavia est restée car elle a un lit dans la chambre de Lincoln pour rester avec. Nous nous disons tous au revoir pendant que chacun se dispersa pour rejoindre sa voiture. Je me retrouve seule face à un Bellamy qui a retrouver son fameux rictus.

\- Alors comme ça on ne répond pas à message ?

\- Désolée… j'ai passé la journée avec Lincoln, répondis-je pendant que je le voyais s'approcher dangereusement de moi.

\- Viens dormir chez moi ce soir princesse.

\- « Dormir » ?

\- Oui juste dormir, je veux me réveiller avec toi dans mon lit. Aller viens… et de toute façon je ne te laisserai pas partir dans ta voiture là, tu as bien trop bu pour conduire.

\- Bellamy… je doute que ça soit une bonne idée, notre relation n'est pas claire.

\- Je m'en fous, je veux juste être avec toi pour le mot. Viens avec moi princesse, insista-t-il en tendant sa main vers moi.

\- D'accord, cédais-je en lui prenant sa main.

À cette instant précis, j'ai compris que je pourrais le suivre partout s'il me le demandait.

* * *

**Et voilà, chapitre terminé !**

**Pour mon dernier chapitre je dois avouer que j'ai eu très peu de reviews, j'ose espérer que c'est à cause du fait qu'il y ait eu peu de moment Bellarke et non à cause mon écriture ou parce que mon histoire ne vous intéresse plus. En tout cas si c'est le cas dites moi tout ça, j'essaierai d'y remédier. **

**Sinon ! Dites-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, est ce que la scène Bellarke du début vous a déplus ? trop poussé ? ou pas assez (bande de coquine !) ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé que la partie Bellarke a été trop longue ? **

**BREF ! Dites moi absolument TOUT !**

**En espérant vous retrouver dans les reviews et dans un prochain chapitre,**

**Je vous embrasse, xxx**


End file.
